Los Cipreses del Otoño
by Uncuervo
Summary: Abigayl ha vivido una vida perfecta hasta hace unos días: ella y Basil han tenido un encuentro con los últimos recuerdos de un anciano Ronald Weasley. Ahora buscan responder a la interrogante: ¿Qué se oculta tras la historia de Ron, Hermione y "la Fuente"
1. Nueva senda

1

**1**

**NUEVA SENDA**

¿Cómo dijo?

Hizo la pregunta con aire algo ausente y triste. Por un instante se había sumergido una vez más en los recuerdos añejos y nuevos: los primeros, originados hacía tantos años, cuando el mundo le había parecido un lugar más seguro y conocido; los siguientes, nacidos durante el amanecer de ese mismo día en el cual había despertado con una angustia sin nombre mordiéndole el pecho, haciéndola derramar algunas lágrimas que se convirtieron al poco rato en un gemido que le hizo abrazar con fuerza la almohada y estrujar las sábanas entre sus dedos.

27. 50, señora Watson – repitió el hombre de gesto apacible mientras le entregaba la bolsa que contenía el pan fresco y aromático del día. Miró de reojo hacia las caderas de la mujer.

Gracias – susurró ella.

Dio un paso hacia atrás sujetando entre los brazos las viandas, después de entregar la cantidad solicitada por el panadero. Detrás de sus pasos al volverse y comenzar a caminar, la cabellera rubia de rizos largos serpenteó un momento, robándole destellos dorados al Sol intenso que le había recibido en la mañana al salir de la mansión, conducida por el chofer hasta aquella avenida ruidosa y llena de movimiento.

Los grandes ojos castaños de la mujer se entornaron con nostalgia y caminó perdida entre la memoria y el calor que comenzaba a sentirse con cada nuevo paso.

Desde las primeras horas del atardecer anterior, el desasosiego se instaló entre sus horas y la dejó agotada. Algo no estaba bien; una idea le rondaba la mente, pero no podía definirla a cabalidad.

Después entre sueños, durante la madrugada que precedió a la luz, había sido abordada por una duermevela incómoda y se había revuelto inquieta en la cama, con la premonición de un abandono enorme, de un grito emitido por el mundo en algún lugar del orbe particular de sus días, que se lamentaba por ver partir al amor que le había enloquecido en otro tiempo que siempre era este tiempo, el presente, el cada día, el minuto siguiente, y el que le seguía y el que le seguía.

La mujer rubia y hermosamente flaca asintió al chofer en cuanto éste le abrió la puerta del automóvil negro y abordó en silencio, con una sonrisa invertida pintada en los labios.

En cuanto el vehículo se puso en movimiento, dirigiéndose de regreso a casa, la mujer miró por la ventana y quedó sumida en el pasado una vez más. Un solo cabello de color encendido, fuego puro en su memoria, aparecía continuamente ante sus ojos, aunque ella sabía con certeza que no era otra cosa que la ilusión perdida de sus años.

Llevó la mano a los ojos y suspiró, reprimiendo de nueva cuenta las ganas de llorar. En casa aguardaba su hija y ella debía mantenerse fuerte.

¿En verdad estás muerto? – musitó con pena.

En el estudio, las consolas de grabación hicieron oscilar las miríadas de luces que indicaban volumen, bajos, medios y agudos. El compás de un metrónomo digital resonó por un momento antes de filtrarse directamente a los audífonos del hombre que, por milésima ocasión, ajustaba las cuerdas de una guitarra electroacústica.

Buscó el tono correcto para la tercera cuerda y miró hacia el lado contrario de la cabina: a través del cristal, un hombre calvo levantó el pulgar: tenían la nota exacta.

El muchacho echó atrás el negro cabello largo, ajustó los audífonos sobre su cabeza y abrazó el instrumento. Comenzó a arrancar arpegios vibrantes, profundos y melancólicos a la guitarra. Los dedos de la mano izquierda se deslizaron de un traste a otro, de una cuerda a la siguiente para lograr una armonía hechizante que le fue proyectada a través de los auriculares que le abrazaban la cabeza.

Poco a poco comprobó que la melodía era, sí esta vez, la que había estado buscando durante la última media hora; deslizó los dedos en varios _slides_ que dieron mayor vida a la música y saboreó el triunfo que se acercaba en una nueva canción, la cual había sido arreglada por tres semanas ahora.

Inspiró, sintió el aire llenar sus pulmones, dispuso los labios, la lengua, los dientes y todo lo que le pertenecía, dejando escapar la voz que urgía por salir y hacerse brillante. Cantaba.

"_Después de ti, después de todo_

_Quedará nuestra verdad_

_Las heridas en los codos_

_Y este lobo en soledad…_"…

Frente a los instrumentos, el hombre calvo asintió complacido y atento, absorto en la labor que le correspondía. Localizó el pod que regularía la reverberancia de la voz y lo ajustó. Volvió a asentir y encendió un cigarro.

A punto de dar la primera bocanada de humo, un sonido disonante e intruso que despedazó la armonía, le hizo tirar el cigarro y soltar una maldición.

¡MALDITA SEA, BASIL! ¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que apagues ese maldito aparato cuando estés en el estudio?!

Basil no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró. Con el ceño casi fruncido, alcanzó dentro de la bolsa interior de la chaqueta negra, que había dejado sobre uno de los bancos del estudio.

Extrajo el teléfono móvil y miró la pantalla: "_1 nuevo mensaje: H. A. W_.".

Hilda Abigayl Watson. Claro que no la llamaría Hilda: ella detestaba ese nombre y procuraba no usarlo. Por otro lado, no permitiría que nadie, con excepción de su madre y el mismo Basil, se refiriera a ella como Aby.

Para el resto del mundo siempre había sido y sería Abigayl – la que ahora interrumpía la sesión de grabación.

Basil leyó el mensaje recibido: _¡Tiene que ser verdad! ¡Necesito que me ayudes, acompáñame!_

Apretó el teléfono en la mano y dejó escapar un suspiro, lleno de pesadez. Miró el reloj en la pared: casi las seis de la tarde. De cualquier modo, casi habían terminado ya con la sesión. No tenía caso retomar la grabación ahora. Basil guardó la guitarra en el duro estuche que cargaba en la espalda a cualquier parte, se colocó la chaqueta y el sombrero y miró hacia la consola de grabación.

El hombre calvo maldecía mientras guardaba las grabaciones digitales y apagaba los interruptores del equipo. Cuando levantó la mirada y encontró la de Basil, negó con la cabeza, habiendo recuperado el cigarro, dejó escapar una media sonrisa y agitó la mano a modo de despedida. Basil correspondió el gesto.

Infeliz desgraciado – gruñó divertido el hombre calvo mientras lo veía alejarse –, vas a ser un éxito…

Basil se colgó la guitarra al hombro y emprendió su camino, recorrió los pasillos de la productora musical que lo había firmado hacía dos meses y medio, y salió a la calle todavía iluminada.

Encendió un cigarro y caminó una cuadra hasta la estación del metro, pensando en la desesperación con que Abigayl se había conducido desde hacía dos días… desde que habían encontrado a aquel anciano desgarbado y extraño en un bar de Londres.

Había sido la misma Abigayl quien insistió en hacer aquel viaje a través de medio país, desde Merseyside. Celebrarían su cumpleaños número 20, había dicho. Basil había pensado sin mayor excitación que sería un viaje agradable en compañía de la chica y dos amigos de ella. Sin embargo, después de escuchar los delirios de aquel viejo, algo se había removido en el interior de Abigayl. Se había llenado de angustia e inquietud, de una manera que Basil no podía explicar. Durante el regreso a casa, en tren, la había visto aislarse, encerrarse en sí misma y ocultar el rostro cada vez que las lágrimas acudían.

Algo completamente extraño en ella, que parecía de roca sólida en cuanto a debilidades y capitulaciones. El carácter de Abigayl era impulsivo y férreo. Estudiante de medicina desde hacía dos años, con el cabello castaño claro sujeto con una cinta y los ojos azules – fríos a veces, ardientes otras tantas – en guardia, no cedía a la presión frente a la cual casi cualquier mujer se doblegaría (Basil sabía bien de eso).

Esta vez la chica se había roto y parecía llorar lo que había contenido durante años, por increíble que pareciera: Abigayl nunca había sufrido en demasía los rigores de la existencia, gracias a una posición económica que le permitía vivir en medio de lujos. "_Una niña malcriada_" pensó Basil con una sonrisa, mientras las diminutas pecas sobre la nariz de Aby brillaban en su memoria.

Arrojó el cigarro a una coladera y descendió las escaleras de la estación de Bond Street. No creía que los disparates del anciano fueran verdad… después de todo, Basil sabía que en el bar, frente a una botella de alcohol, surgen políglotas, exploradores, influyentes, "hombres de cuidado", devoradores de mujeres y filósofos. Alguna vez incluso vio a un hombre autoproclamarse a gritos, sobre la barra, como el hijo perdido de Paul McCartney.

No podía haber sido quien aseguraba ser… Ronald Bilius Weasley… incluso el nombre parecía extraído de una película de acción barata. ¿Por qué había afectado tanto a Abigayl?

Abordó el tren ligero y miró con placidez a la mujer que entraba por la puerta siguiente; nada mal… Basil sonrió y la mujer, después de bajar la mirada por un instante, lo observó de reojo y devolvió el gesto.

Se olvidó del anciano por el resto del viaje.

Abigayl echó el cabello hacia atrás con las manos por centésima vez. Esperaba a Basil en Notting Hill Gate desde hacía media hora. No solía hacerlo por más de diez minutos, pero esta vez el tiempo transcurría y ella seguía de pie frente a la salida de la estación. Estaba harta de llorar y los ojos azules estaban enmarcados por la hinchazón del último acceso de desesperación.

El hombre que había compartido la mesa con ella, Basil y otros dos muchachos hacía dos días, decía llamarse Ronald Weasley. Le había parecido por un momento, al entrar al bar, un pobre despojo de ser humano. Sin embargo fue ella quien se acercó a él después de dos copas, fue ella quien llamó a sus compañeros para unirse al viejo en lo que, sin sospechar, se había tornado en la revelación más fuerte que habían presenciado en sus vidas.

Durante horas, les compartió la historia de tres muchachos separados por una pena que Abigayl nunca imaginó: el dolor de sentirse traicionados. Ella conocía por algunos relatos vagos la historia de Harry Potter y sus dos amigos, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Sabía que habían librado al mundo mágico – que ahora estaba plenamente a la vista de cualquiera – de aquel demonio asesino conocido como Voldemort.

Ignoraba, por otra parte, que Hermione Granger había fallecido durante la masacre llevada a cabo en el último combate que libraron con aquel animal. ¿Fallecido? No, según el anciano del bar, el supuesto Ronald. Según el extraño personaje que bebía una copa tras otra de vino tinto, Hermione había vuelto diez años después bajo la engañosa apariencia de Voldemort, para cobrar venganza sobre Harry y Ronald, llena de dolor y despecho por haber sido abandonada en brazos del monstruo.

Y este nuevo enfrentamiento había terminado con su vida, al apagar con su propia existencia y su increíble poder, el surgimiento de una brutal explosión de energía mágica conocida como "la Fuente".

Según el anciano encontrado en Londres como por casualidad, les había relatado con completo detalle esta historia, que destrozó las vidas de sus protagonistas. Abigayl intuía que el hallazgo no podía ser una casualidad, aunque no entendía las causas, no comprendía en qué podía afectarle a ella lo escuchado.

Estaba decidida a saber qué estaba sucediendo y por qué, desde hacía dos días, no podía dejar de llorar cada vez que recordaba a la mujer que había cobrado venganza, Hermione.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Tenía que encontrar aquella vieja escuela que parecía salida de un mito, o lo que quedaba de ella: Hogwarts. El anciano había dicho que ahí se erigía la tumba de Hermione y la de los dos hombres, a la espera de algún día ofrecer un último lecho a aquellos para quienes había sido construída.

Tenía que hallarla y comprobar lo que Ronald, si acaso era él, había confesado.

¿Dónde estaba Basil? Abigayl caminó otra vez en círculos. Se detuvo al reparar en las flores de la jardinera junto a ella: completamente marchitas, a pesar de que la primavera estaba en su apogeo. La imagen del jardín de su propia casa le vino a la mente: a pesar de que su madre era una jardinera prodigiosa, solía fallar de maneras inexplicables, al punto en que casi todo el verdor acababa por marchitarse con una celeridad espantosa.

Lo único que no palidecía durante los días en que la mujer no sabía o no podía cuidar del jardín, eran los ciclópeos, los gigantescos cipreses que escoltaban el camino rumbo a la entrada de la mansión. Doce testigos ataviados de verde oscuro que jamás cambiaban de color, sin importar que el resto del mundo estuviera pudriéndose o haciéndose polvo.

Al llegar a casa después del viaje a Londres, Abigayl había encontrado devastado el jardín que circundaba la construcción. Supuso que su madre habría vuelto a ejecutar algún desastre con los productos químicos que usaba para fertilizar el lugar. No le importó mucho. Como tampoco le importó no haberla visto durante los últimos dos días.

Abigayl permaneció encerrada en su habitación sin hacer caso de llamadas o requerimientos. Sencillamente lloró, maldijo, golpeó las paredes y lanzó, uno por uno, los libros de medicina al cesto de la basura. Odiaba todo en aquel momento, incluso los sagrados textos que le mostraban a detalle y con palabras que sólo ella entendía, los procedimientos para abrir de tajo a un ser humano, extraerle las vísceras, sustituirlas y cerrar el corte como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"_Estúpidas flores marchitas… ¿dónde demonios se supone que está el imbécil de…?_"

¡Basil! ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?! – exclamó al ver surgir desde las profundidades del subterráneo al hombre que se descubría el rostro de los cabellos que el viento había alborotado – llevo más de media hora esperando – suavizó el tono al notar la mirada de reproche en los ojos negros, ahora entrecerrados y fijos en ella.

Miró a Basil y guardó silencio. Acto seguido, bajó los ojos al suelo para no hacer evidencia de la hinchazón producida por el llanto. Se recargó en la jardinera y suspiró arrancando una flor seca de su tallo, con un leve crujido.

Basil… por favor. Ya sé que no crees en lo que ese viejo borracho dijo en el bar… pero mírame… nos conocemos desde hace más de dos años… tú me conoces más que nadie, probablemente… – Basil asintió mirándola con avidez – sabes que nunca me había sentido así – la voz se estremeció.

Basil posó la mano sobre el hombro delicado de la chica. Asintió con pesar.

Por favor… cuando lo abracé, antes de que desapareciera… aún antes de eso, sentí que se me partía el corazón, – continuó con un sollozo Abigayl – sentí que… sentí…

Volvió a sollozar y se abrazó al muchacho. Se aferró a él clavando las uñas en la espalda y apretando los dientes.

Lo sé, Aby… lo sé… – la voz tocó el oído de Abigayl como la bendición emergida de una tumba llena de flores – no estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensas hacer… pero no voy a dejarte sola. Sabes que no me voy a separar de ti.

Abigayl recordó por un momento el gesto de un hombre jadeante con la ropa hecha jirones; la decisión en sus ojos la había impresionado hacía casi dos años y medio. Había conocido a Basil en una cantina oscura a la que había llegado buscando alguna emoción fuerte en medio del aburrimiento que había sentido en aquel tiempo.

Acompañada de dos amigas de la escuela, se había sentado en una mesa del rincón y observado a su alrededor, esperando descubrir algo nuevo en aquella fauna nocturna a la que había ido a parar, plena de esnobismo y buscando una conquista rápida entre los hombres hoscos, casi animales, de la clase obrera de Merseyside.

Lo hacía por puro afán de juego, por satisfacer uno de sus frecuentes caprichos. Y después de mirar a uno y otro lado, por fin dedicó su atención a un escenario que consistía en cuatro cajones de madera mal iluminados, sobre los cuales un joven de cabello negro, largo y brillante, rasgueaba una guitarra hasta arrancar melodías que partían el alma.

Cuando lo escuchó cantar tristezas, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima y pensó que ahí estaba la presa ideal. No pasó de una simple observación aquella noche, pero la curiosidad y el orgullo la impulsaron a volver a la semana siguiente para buscarlo. Y así semana tras semana.

Lo vio cantar y consumir cantidades navegables de alcohol, fumar un cigarro tras otro, incluso más que ella misma – cuyo vicio era célebre entre sus amistades – y seducir a mujeres de diversas clases; desde cuarentonas con gesto de fiera hasta muchachitas cándidas que habían escuchado rumores de su presencia en el lugar, pasando por una pareja de hermosas francesas que lo desnudaron con la mirada desde que puso un pie en el escenario.

Abigayl se había propuesto engatusarlo, por pura diversión, y comenzó a calcular la manera en que lo pondría a sus pies. Las cosas no salieron precisamente como había planeado, pero obtuvo lo que quiso.

Una noche, tras hora y media de beber vodka helado, derecho, tres hombres con apariencia de gorilas armaron un alboroto de maldiciones y botellas rotas. Se golpearon con saña por un pleito de faldas, hasta que voltearon una mesa repleta de jovencitas pendientes del momento en que el cantautor se dignara mirarlas, lastimando a varias de ellas.

En aquel momento el sonido chirriante del amplificador al saturarse detuvo por dos segundos la pelea y el hombre más asqueroso del trío giró la cabeza buscando el origen del ruido. Lo que encontró fue el crujido de su propia nariz al ser destrozada por la salvaje diestra de Basil, que había descendido como un rayo para remediar el pleito.

Antes de que el hombre llegara al piso, los otros dos caían sobre el muchacho como aves de rapiña. Uno de ellos empuñó una botella rota y lanzó la embestida ansiosa de sangre a la garganta de Basil. El cabello brillante centelleó por un segundo y, acto seguido, el brazo del hombre se quebró entre sus alaridos de dolor. Basil le tomó la cabeza y la estrelló contra la barra. El segundo gorila asestó un derechazo de miedo a la quijada de Basil, que le hizo caer al piso y rodar. Se levantó como un león de inmediato y se lió a golpes, botellazos y patadas con el que lo había golpeado y el que ahora tenía la cara cubierta de sangre.

Entre ambos le desgarraron la ropa y lo vapulearon, pero acabaron quejándose entre rastros de sangre, tirados en el piso.

Basil, jadeando y limpiándose la sangre de la boca, se irguió y miró directamente a Abigayl. Ella lo recorrió con los ojos en un santiamén y sintió que el vientre se le encendía de deseo: el cuerpo del muchacho era una poesía brutal: palpitante entre las manchas de sangre y la poca tela que quedaba entera, mostraba las venas saltando en los brazos, el pecho pétreo y el abdomen en el que todo era dureza y flacura.

Abigayl se volvió hacia sus amigas, les entregó varios billetes y se levantó de la mesa con rumbo a aquel hombre.

Esa misma noche se lo llevó a la cama y se hizo dueña de su vientre, palpándolo, recorriéndolo y encomendándose al Cielo al sentir el animal que Basil llevaba entre las piernas haciéndose uno con ella. Maravillada, sintió la bravura espartana de aquel macho convertirse en docilidad entre sus brazos.

Al salir el Sol, lo recorrió con la mirada mientras aún dormía; le intrigó la cicatriz brillante que el hombre tenía en la espalda, sobre el omóplato derecho: una especie de "H" asimétrica, encerrada en un círculo casi perfecto. Dos de las puntas de la letra sobresalían al círculo, y la marca pareciera haber sido grabada con metal ardiente.

Mientras los ojos de Abigayl se perdían hacia la espalda baja, el muchacho había tensado súbitamente los brazos. Abigayl sintió una oleada de placer en la contemplación.

Basil jadeante y ahora devoto de ella. Después de aquella ocasión, no volvió a acostarse jamás con él: sabía que la quería demasiado. Y "demasiado" era una palabra que Abigayl detestaba. Sin embargo se sintió condescendiente – pensando un instante en lo sola que a veces se encontraba – y admitió la compañía cotidiana de Basil en su vida, hasta el punto de hacerlo su confidente, su mejor amigo y su soporte en los momentos difíciles.

Él había respondido y lo seguiría haciendo, estaba segura, aunque ella no le hiciera la mínima justicia de dignarse a quererlo igual.

Abigayl salió del palacio de la memoria y se separó del abrazo. Le miró los ojos de carbón y se dio la vuelta.

Bien… antes debemos ir a casa. Necesito más dinero y algo para abrigarme. Además, no he visto a mi madre en dos días. Sería bueno avisarle que vamos a largarnos otra vez, al menos por unas horas.

Basil la siguió sin mediar palabra.

En medio de las fuentes medio ocultas por los incontables árboles y macizos de flores – ahora marchitos con excepción de los enormes cipreses – la mansión se presentaba como una sucesión de columnas, puertas de hierro bruñido y pasillos en los que la luz pintaba bellos contrastes. Sin embargo estaba invadida por las hojas caídas del otoño imprevisto, que se había cernido sobre toda la propiedad como una plaga desde hacía tres días.

Al interior de la casa, las habitaciones tapizadas de duela unas, de mármol otras, se sucedían llenas de cuadros antiguos, esculturas en alabastro y jardineras que, cuando no estaban llenas de hojas muertas, llenaban la casa de aromas insospechados.

En la planta alta, un millón de dudas reptaban por los corredores, se deslizaban por las paredes y tomaban una misma dirección lentamente; se concentraban en el amplio despacho de una mujer de largos rizos rubios. Sentada muy erguida frente a la tarde que se le colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana, miraba con aire ausente hacia el jardín en tonos ocres.

Supo que su hija, Abigayl, había llegado incluso antes de que ésta abriera la puerta. Se levantó y se dirigió al espejo colgado en la pared contraria a la ventana. Llevó un rizo dorado hacia atrás de la oreja y contempló su rostro: la preocupación había teñido los ojos castaños. Dispuesta a disimular, recorrió sus facciones: la nariz recta, los ángulos de su barbilla, las comisuras de la boca mediana y de labios casi gruesos.

Escuchó pasos en el recibidor y acudió a ver llegar a la chica. Recorrió un pasillo tras otro, descendió por las escaleras curvas y encontró de frente a la pequeña amada. No estaba sola: Basil le acompañaba.

No tenía quejas contra aquel muchacho que cuidaba a Aby como un perro guardián. Sin embargo, le incomodaba a veces su carácter: taciturno, buena parte del tiempo callado, dado a pocas horas de sueño y afecto a los tragos, que parecían no afectarle lo más mínimo. Basil prefería el whisky.

Mamá – Abigayl la llamó en cuanto las miradas se encontraron.

Hola, hermosa. Basil.

El muchacho correspondió al saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Teníamos varios días sin vernos, amor. ¿Dónde has estado? – la mujer intentó disimular su turbación.

En mi habitación, mamá. La mayor parte del tiempo. También he salido para investigar algunas cosas.

¿Qué tipo de cosas? – la mujer descendió los últimos escalones y abrazó a su hija. Plantó un beso en la mejilla de Abigayl.

La chica correspondió el beso y frunció el ceño.

Mamá… ¿qué te ocurre?

Nada en especial, han sido días muy ocupados… ¿qué hay de ustedes, disfrutaron el viaje?

Sí – la escueta respuesta de Abigayl sonó poco convencida.

¿Qué pasa, Aby?

Mamá… tengo que salir nuevamente. Dentro de una hora Basil y yo tomaremos un tren.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde irán esta vez? – la mujer abrió los ojos con asombro.

Visitaremos un lugar un tanto alejado, pero estaremos de regreso mañana, con el primer tren.

¿Qué lugar?

Silencio. Basil se recargó en la pared, cruzó los brazos y entornó la mirada.

Basil… ¿a dónde van? – la mujer mayor se dirigió al muchacho.

Una vieja escuela… – respondió Basil echando el cabello negro hacia atrás – se llama Hogwarts. Está a unos noventa kilómetros de aquí, así que no será un recorrido tan largo.

La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás, súbitamente pálida.

No…

¿Qué pasa, mamá? – Abigayl habló apresurada.

Ese lugar está lleno de esa gente, Abigayl. Está lleno de magos y brujas. No quiero que te relaciones con esa gente.

Tengo que hacerlo, mamá.

Abigayl, no… no tienes nada que hacer relacionándote con personas de ese tipo.

Demasiado tarde, mamá.

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Conocimos a un alguien en el viaje a Londres. Nos contó muchas cosas, mamá, y estoy dispuesta a averiguar si son ciertas. No preguntes por qué, sólo tengo que saberlo.

Aby… por favor no vayas…

La mujer estuvo a punto de continuar con el reclamo, pero algo en la expresión de su hija la congeló. Supo de inmediato qué era: los ojos azules de Abigayl súbitamente se habían convertido en glaciares, llenos de una fuerza casi sobrenatural que le alarmó y le hizo recordar. Guardó silencio, temiendo lo peor.

Abigayl no dijo más. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación

Basil, por favor detenla – rogó la mujer en cuanto la chica desapareció de su vista.

Ya lo he intentado… – respondió Basil con preocupación – no me escucha. Sabes cómo es… no va a detenerse por nada, no una vez que algo se le ha metido en la cabeza.

La mujer de cabello rubio caminó algunos pasos y se recargó en una mesa de roble. Se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró algo temblorosa. Abigayl bajó las escaleras con rapidez y salió de la casa sin dirigir palabra a ninguno de los dos.

Basil… cuídala, por favor… trata de convencerla. No es bueno que Abigayl vaya a ese lugar, no me agrada la gente que ronda por ahí.

Sabes que estoy con ella siempre. No voy a hacer la excepción esta vez.

Basil se despidió con una triste inclinación de cabeza. No hallaba placer alguno en las tristezas de la madre de Aby. Comprendía lo que aquella mujer tenía que pasar gracias a los arrebatos de su hija. Tal vez era en parte su culpa por permitir tantas cosas a la chica, pero también era cierto que Abigayl no otorgaba concesiones a nadie, gracias a su carácter decidido, férreo y muchas veces necio.

El muchacho se encaminó hacia la salida.

No tienen idea de lo que encontrarán en Hogwarts… por favor, no la dejes sola… mucho menos hoy.

Basil volvió sobre sus pasos. Puso una mano sobre el hombro frágil de la mujer y la miró directamente. El sencillo acto le transmitió a la mujer la serena firmeza con la que Basil cumplía sus promesas, hasta confirmarse al escucharlo pronunciar una sola palabra: su nombre.

Kayla…

Después de ver salir al muchacho, la mujer suspiró pesadamente. Durante veinte años, nada – excepto sus recuerdos y sus sueños perdidos – habían turbado la existencia en aquella casa.

Ahora, la casualidad parecía hacer temblar los cimientos de la vida que Kayla Watson había logrado construir; "viuda" desde hacía tanto tiempo, con una hija que le asustaba a veces por su carácter explosivo. Abigayl podía ser un hatajo de furias un instante y, al siguiente, convertirse en un ser helado y silencioso que rumiaba sus enojos e insatisfacciones llena de amargura… y, cuando lloraba, todo parecía marchitarse… no eran sólo los caprichos de una niña que tenía cuanto pudiera pedir… en realidad había heredado el carácter de su padre.

"_¿Qué le han dicho en Londres?_"

Pasó el mechón rubio, que se había soltado una vez más frente a sus ojos, hacia atrás de la oreja y sintió su respiración agitarse. Subió de prisa a su habitación y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ansiosa.

Siempre había prevenido a Aby acerca de magos y brujas, gente con la que no era conveniente mezclarse. Siempre, siempre.

Caminó de un lado a otro hasta mirarse de nuevo frente al espejo: el reflejo de sus grandes ojos castaños le pareció, ahí mismo, una acusación venida desde el pasado.

Siete y media de la tarde a bordo del tren. Basil se entretenía con arpegios sencillos y domesticados, como cada vez que se tornaba pensativo. Frente a él, Abigayl miraba el par de boletos ya perforados del viaje. Estación de King's Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos ("_una verdadera estupidez… detalles de brujas…_").

Había podido calmarse relativamente y de vez en cuando oteaba a su alrededor; el tren estaba descuidado y parecía a punto de deshacerse al abordar ciertas curvas. Alguien tendría que apretarle de vez en cuando las tuercas, así como limpiar las descoloridas alfombras, los ajados tapices que parecían cubrir todo el entorno.

Llevaban media hora de viaje. Basil calculaba que llegarían a destino en unos treinta minutos más. A Abigayl le parecía excesivo y se quejó amargamente durante algunos minutos. Después se levantó de su asiento, arrancó la guitarra de las manos de Basil y se le refugió entre los brazos.

¿Lo entiendes? – musitó mientras escondía la cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

Lo intento.

¿Lo consigues?

No, Aby. Pero no dejo de pensarlo. No me afectaría mucho que digamos, si no fuera tan grave para ti. Yo lo habría dejado en el momento mismo en que ese tipo se largó del bar.

Quisiera poder decir lo mismo… detesto a esa gente. No entiendo cómo pude acercarme a él, cómo pude abrazarlo. No era más que un maldito anciano acabado… Basil… ¿cómo pude creerle? ¿cómo es que lo sigo haciendo? ¿cómo sigo pensando que era Ronald Weasley?

Hay que reconocer algo: el viejo sabía cómo contar una historia, Aby. Lo mejor será hacer lo que has propuesto: buscar la estúpida tumba y mirar si lo que dijo es cierto. Creo que te ayudará a calmarte. Después volveremos a que me fastidies con tus libros de medicina.

Abigayl esbozó media sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

Despiértame cuando lleguemos, ¿quieres?

No lo sé… tal vez quieras mirar por la ventana ahora mismo…

El pulso de la chica se aceleró de inmediato, mientras el corazón brincaba queriendo abrirle el pecho: a su costado derecho se abría un enorme lago en el cual el Sol plantaba un millón de espigas doradas mientras se acercaba al horizonte.

A lo lejos, un risco de apariencia frágil se levantaba entre las aguas. Abigayl respiró con dificultad y sintió la mano de Basil cerrarse sobre la suya. La apretó con todas sus fuerzas, con un escalofrío.

Casi se golpeó con el vidrio de la ventana al acercarse para ver con más claridad. Basil pasó la mano sobre su hombro y la alejó con suavidad.

Tranquila… yo estoy contigo… tranquila.

Abigayl se agitó como un animal asustado: golpeó el muro del vagón con la palma de la mano, se escondió en el pecho de Basil, volvió a pegar la nariz a la ventana y tornó a refugiarse en el hombre que la miraba con una nota de asombro en los ojos.

No, no, no… – Abigayl jadeó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Basil la aferró con más fuerza, mirando con recelo hacia el panorama frente a sus ojos: sobrecogedoramente hermoso. Sin embargo, algo indefinible en el lugar le hizo sentir una vaga repulsión, un impulso lejano de largarse de ahí, alejarse sin mirar atrás… la imagen de Kayla, preocupada en la puerta de la mansión, le vino a la mente de inmediato.

El tiempo se escurrió para Abigayl, que no quiso volver a mirar por la ventana, ni siquiera cuando el tren llegó a la estación entre chirridos y sacudidas.

Cuando bajaron del tren, a las ocho, el Sol comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte. Basil se echó la guitarra al hombro y tomó a Abigayl del brazo.

Unos cincuenta metros más adelante, encontraron el letrero casi ilegible que daba cuenta del pueblo: Hogsmeade. Caminaron por la calle principal hasta llegar a la plaza central. A su alrededor, hombres y mujeres ataviados con ropas casi como las suyas cruzaban mirándolos de reojo a veces, apurados en sus tareas. Algunos, los más ancianos, conservaban extraños sombreros puntiagudos.

Este lugar está lleno de ellos, Aby. Es un pueblo de hechiceros… Kayla te lo dijo…

No necesito que me recuerdes lo que mi madre dijo – fue la respuesta ácida.

Basil suspiró pesadamente y la miró con hastío.

Si lo que quieres es largarte, hazlo Basil, yo no voy a…

Cállate y camina, maldita sea… – Basil la tomó del brazo y la llevó casi a rastras hasta lo que le pareció el bar más cercano: una especie de tugurio llamado "Las Tres Escobas".

Al entrar, Abigayl estuvo a punto de soltar un grito: una docena de cabezas reducidas colgaban en el recibidor, a plena vista. Basil las miró con recelo. Caminaron hasta una de las mesas. El lugar olía a algún tipo de cerveza que Abigayl nunca había probado. La oscuridad se prendía en algunos de los rincones del lugar – la mayoría – mientras en la barra una mujer rubia se afanaba con los borrachos. El lugar estaba medianamente lleno, y más de tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia los recién llegados en cuanto éstos se sentaron.

Otra vez uno de tus malditos bares de mala muerte, ¿no puedes por una vez buscar un lugar decente…?

Dije que te calles, Abigayl. Y espérame aquí.

Dejó a la chica en la mesa, mirando atentamente a la mujer de la barra: tendría unos dieciocho años de edad y lucía maravillosamente voluptuosa. Miró a su izquierda: un perchero viejo, donde algunos sombreros exóticos colgaban.

Volvió su atención hacia la chica de la barra, que por fin parecía haberlo notado. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Basil se acercó y recargó el estuche del instrumento en la barra. La mujer lo miró con curiosidad. Los ojos de carbón se fijaron en su escote por un momento. Cuando clavó la mirada en los ojos de la mujer, Basil percibió que ella se sonrojaba.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Tomó las solapas de la chaqueta y las deslizó hacia atrás, con gesto despreocupado y lascivo, como un perro callejero. Los ojos de la rubia volaron a su pecho, mientras él descubría los brazos y arrojaba la prenda hacia el perchero. Ajustó el sombrero sobre su cabeza y se plantó en la barra. Abigayl observó atenta desde su lugar en la mesa; se olvidó por un momento del lugar en donde estaban.

La mujer en la barra se dio la vuelta hacia los barriles de cerveza y pretendió acomodar los tarros que estaba a punto de surtir. Se acomodó los cabellos y se mojó los labios.

Al darse la vuelta, se detuvo a mirar con agrado los labios del hombre, cuyos ojos habían quedado cubiertos por la penumbra del sombrero.

¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó sintiendo un cosquilleo en la garganta.

Basil demoró la respuesta con toda intención, dejando que ella dudara un poco.

Siempre… ¿tienes algo que pudiera gustarme?

No sé qué prefieras – la mujer se recargó en la barra acercándose un poco – pero te aseguro que tengo todo lo que puedas necesitar.

El hombre volvió a mirar hacia el escote de la chica con una sonrisa placentera.

No suelo detenerme pronto una vez que comienzo.

La respiración de la chica se entrecortó levemente ante la advertencia.

Me llamo Aura…

Y hueles a jazmines y sudor.

¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Cómo te gustaría?

¿Tu nombre?

Todo.

Abigayl encendió un cigarro y se recargó suspirando en su silla. Un hombre algo mayor se acercó a ella y abrió la boca para hablar, con gesto de interés.

Lárgate, – lo cortó Abigayl – no tengo parafilias tan graves.

El hombre se dio la vuelta maldiciéndola.

Aura, creo que tengo un pequeño problema, y tal vez tú pudieras ayudarme – Basil continuó su ataque en la barra.

No sé si quiera ayudarte…

¿En verdad? Pensé que tú serías la persona adecuada…

¿Qué necesitas?

Basil puso algunos billetes sobre la barra. La chica los miró con aire ofendido.

¿Qué crees que soy…?

El muchacho se sonrió.

Una pequeña con una figura fascinante, una buena cantinera. Atractiva, además. Y comprensiva, por lo cual creo que no habrá dificultad alguna en que aceptes estas libras, en lugar del dinero que la gente mágica usa, por darme algo _muy_ sencillo y agradable…

La chica lo miraba con gesto dubitativo, indecisa entre matarlo de una bofetada o…

¿Qué es lo que quieres…? – inquirió un tanto asustada al notar que Basil se inclinaba un poco sobre la barra hasta acercar su voz ronroneante al oído.

Un par de tragos… de preferencia whisky, ¿quieres? – suspiró a su oído, sintiéndola temblar un poco.

Se separó de ella lentamente, riendo a carcajadas por dentro. La chica, que había entrecerrado los ojos por un momento, los abrió apresurada.

Pero…

Además, hermosa Aura, me gustaría ajustar el pago con unas cuantas canciones, si tú me permites… nada demasiado ostentoso, sólo algo que anime a esta recua de animales ebrios… ya sabes, algo que los distraiga de tu cintura… aunque no los culpo por estar tan atentos.

… Está bien…

Te lo agradezco, adorable Aura.

Basil tomó la guitarra y se alejó de ella. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la mirada atenta de Abigayl. "_Pero tú y yo tendremos que hablar después en privado_" escuchó decir a la chica de la barra.

Eres peor que un cáncer, Basil…

Pero tengo whisky para los dos. Voy a sacarle la información sobre cómo llegar a Hogwarts a esa pequeña. Me han dicho que son reacios a hablar sobre ello – inclinó la cabeza hacia la barra.

Te veías muy entretenido.

Tenía razones para estarlo, créeme.

Dos vasos de whisky volaron desde una charola hasta ellos. Los vasos humeaban y dejaban escapar pequeñas flamas.

Whisky de fuego – anunció la cantinera, a un lado de Basil.

Oh, es cierto. Olvidé decírtelo, Abigayl: no es exactamente la bebida que tú conoces. ¿No es cierto, divina Aura?

La chica rubia adornó los labios con una media sonrisa y miró con algo de desdén a Abigayl. Ésta correspondió al gesto con todo el desprecio que los años de lujos y frivolidad le habían otorgado.

Cuando Aura se hubo marchado, Abigayl se volvió a Basil como un rayo.

Pretextos, Basil… tú y yo sabemos lo que quieres de ella.

Claro, Aby. Llegar a Hogwarts pronto. Cuidado con el whisky, puedes quemarte… – tomó el vaso y de un trago apuró la bebida. Se levantó dejando una estela de humo desde los labios, tomó un banco y, sentándose sobre él, tomó la guitarra y comenzó a hacer lo suyo.

Abigayl miró disgustada al vaso frente a ella. Lo acercó a los labios y sintió el calor de las llamas. Miró fastidiada hacia Basil, que cantaba despreocupado y decidió imitarlo. De un golpe, hizo desaparecer el contenido del vaso, sintiendo que los oídos le zumbaban. Dejó escapar una vaharada de humo aromático entre los dientes y disfrutó el ardor placentero que le recorrió la garganta.

Pronto tendría que caminar hacia el lugar que el anciano, Ronald, había relatado hacía unas noches. Tal vez entonces entendería lo que le estaba ocurriendo… volvió a mirar a Basil y lo escuchó arrancar dolores a las cuerdas. Si no fuera por él, tal vez estaría abandonada.

Media hora después, Basil conversaba con Aura en un rincón apartado del bar, mientras Abigayl miraba impaciente por una de las ventanas y consumía el octavo cigarro de la noche. En la barra, dos borrachos llenaban un tarro de cerveza tras otro, aprovechando la distracción de la dueña del lugar.

Basil se acercó al oído de la cantinera y murmuró algunas palabras, mientras su mano acariciaba la breve cintura de la mujer. Después la condujo hacia la barra, en donde ella reprendió a los dos hombres que robaban en su ausencia. "_Hasta luego, preciosa Aura_". Ella sonrió una última vez y continuó con sus labores.

Basil acudió al encuentro de los ojos azules.

Hora de irnos, Aby.

¿Qué historia le contaste?

Ninguna historia; sencillamente le dije que necesito ir a Hogwarts como un último acto de piedad, antes de terminar mi tormentosa relación contigo. Le dije que había prometido hacerlo antes de mandarte de una vez al demonio.

Eres un idiota… y supongo que ella se lo tragó todo.

Sí, incluso cuando dije que regresaría para continuar con nuestra charla en un lugar más tranquilo. A cambio me dio esto: – mostró un espejo manchado, enmarcado en aluminio – es un localizador como los que usan ellos… nos indicará el camino al colegio, sin importar lo que hayan hecho para esconderlo.

Oh… y supongo que vas a cumplir la última parte del trato…

Hora de irnos, señorita Watson – Basil se dirigió a la salida.

"_Pedazo de imbécil_", murmuró Abigayl siguiéndolo hacia la noche recién nacida, que se llenaba de nubarrones oscuros.

Caminaron hacia el extremo contrario del pueblo. A su paso, algunos murmullos provenientes de ninguna parte hicieron a Abigayl morderse el labio con inquietud.

Al pasar por un callejón mal iluminado, dos sombras se colaron como un rayo entre los pies de Basil, para plantarse en una verja, con los ojos fijos en Aby: dos animales que podrían haber pasado por gatos comunes, de no ser por el gran tamaño y las colas – como las de los leones – que se agitaron de un lado a otro con expectación.

Siguieron a los dos visitantes durante unos metros más, prestando especial atención a la chica, hasta llegar a un cobertizo en el cual se escabulleron.

Basil se detuvo un momento extrañado por la actitud de los animales. Cuando volteó para decir algo a su compañera, ésta ya se había adelantado diez metros. Basil la alcanzó presintiendo una tempestad.

Pensé que querrías esperar hasta mañana para ir a ese lugar…

Pensaste mal, Basil, vamos a ir ahora, aunque ya sabes que siempre puedes quedarte atrás…

Aby…

La chica apuró el paso sin responder.

Aby… escúchame… ¡Abigayl, con un demonio!

¡¿Qué quieres?! – los ojos azules, encendidos de furia, se clavaron en el hombre.

¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Sólo estoy diciendo que debes descansar!

¡No necesito descansar! ¡Descansa tú si tanto lo necesitas, yo voy a ir a ese maldito lugar de una buena vez!

El crujido repentino de los árboles circundantes los hizo guardar silencio. Una cascada de hojas, de pronto marchitas y quebradizas, bailó en el viento y los rodeó. Algunas quedaron prendidas del cabello de la mujer que intentaba tragar saliva entre el nudo de la garganta y la exasperación.

Basil retomó el camino y pasó junto a Abigayl sin dirigirle la mirada. Ella lo siguió, maldiciendo por dentro su volubilidad.

Tengo que ir lo más pronto que pueda, Basil… hoy mismo…

Cállate y camina.

No quiero que…

No me importa: cállate y camina.

Al poco tiempo se descubrieron extrañados entre macizos de flores azules, que marcaban la senda hacia el lago que habían visto al anochecer. Abigayl apretó los puños, sin poder evitar que Basil lo notara. La miró expectante.

¿Sabes qué flores son ésas?

No, no tengo la más mínima idea – Basil miró hacia los arbustos.

Son nomeolvides, Basil…

¿Qué?

Nomeolvides – repuso la chica con voz temblorosa.

Los macizos de flores se estremecieron y dejaron caer algunos pétalos muertos. Abigayl y Basil los observaron con la respiración entrecortada.

"_No se marchitan los nomeolvides_"… eso había dicho el viejo del bar, Basil…

Sí… lo recuerdo – una duda se coló en el pecho del hombre. No se sentía tranquilo desde que habían pisado aquel lugar, y la sensación de repulsa e incomodidad se acentuaba a cada paso que daban hacia Hogwarts.

Diez pasos más adelante, sintieron la tierra ablandarse y ceder bajo sus pies: las orillas del lago les lamían los pies. Basil miró el localizador que Aura le había entregado en el bar. El aparato vibró por dos segundos y mostró una senda que los alejaría de la superficie acuática. Tomó a su compañera del brazo y la guió mientras ella se volvía en dos o tres ocasiones hacia las flores que habían dejado atrás.

Al abrirse el camino entre los árboles, observaron sin detenerse la pendiente que se levantaba frente a ellos. Abigayl suspiró con pesadez y, sin decir palabra, acometió la colina. Basil caminó a su lado con precaución, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Escucharon el crujir de los árboles como un rumor grave y el muchacho pudo jurar que lo que oían era un quejido inmenso y antiguo.

Al poco rato encontraron grandes montículos cubiertos de hierba tan alta que les rozaba la cintura; entre el verdor, Abigayl distinguió algo parecido a una rama retorcida. Cuando la iluminó con la luz del teléfono móvil, descubrió una pieza metálica oxidada, enredada entre la vegetación.

Sácala de ahí, quiero verla – musitó.

Cuando Basil hizo lo que le pedían, entre el hierro torcido una figura inverosímil tomó forma: algo parecido a un ángel tocando la trompeta, con la particularidad de que la cabeza era la de un cerdo. Como cualquier comentario estaba de más, prosiguieron el trayecto en silencio, mientras grandes rocas se hacían cada vez más presentes entre la vegetación, insinuando con mayor frecuencia antiguas construcciones descomunales, hasta mostrar claramente la disposición de una arcada de proporciones ciclópeas, en los pilares que debieron fungir como basas.

Basil escuchó a Aby sollozar y pensó en detenerla hasta que la tranquilidad llegara, pero ya no había vuelta atrás: al divisar en la punta de aquel risco tembloroso una figura blanquecina cubierta de orquídeas, musgo y enredaderas, todo tan próximo e ineludible, la chica echó a correr a todo lo que sus fuerzas daban, mientras daba rienda suelta, de una vez, al llanto contenido durante todo el camino.

El muchacho la siguió con la guitarra golpeándole la espalda y, casi a cuatro metros de ella, se detuvo en seco sin poder moverse más.

Ahí estaba la figura, la mujer blanquecina que el estúpido anciano, el idiota de Ronald – Basil ahora comenzaba a creerlo – había descrito, escoltada por dos lápidas cuyas inscripciones no alcanzaban a leerse con claridad.

Entre lágrimas y jadeos de ansiedad y miedo, Abigayl se lanzó hacia la roca y comenzó a arrancar a tirones las flores y enredaderas que la cubrían, furiosa y aterrada a un tiempo, dejando escapar gritos de un dolor que le escocía entre las vísceras, trepando para alcanzar la cara helada, hasta quedar paralizada por lo que veía:

Desde los ojos de la mujer de piedra, dos hilos de lo que parecía luz convertida en líquido se precipitaban sobre las mejillas. A su paso, el musgo y las orquídeas se consumían apartándose.

Abigayl cayó hacia atrás sin poder evitar el golpe y miró aterrada el brillo sobrenatural que, como una red nerviosa, cubría cada vez más a la mujer que parecía orar, para liberarla de ataduras de celulosa y décadas. La figura se tornó completamente brillante, contagiando de su luz la lápida a su izquierda, limpiándola de otros tiempos y abriendo un nuevo camino frente a Abigayl y Basil, que no podían hacer más que mirar.

El crujido de los árboles se hizo más intenso mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza, ululando y haciendo remolinos de hoja y polvo. Basil miró a su alrededor preparándose para defender lo que pudiera defenderse, sospechando que esta vez las cosas estarían muy por encima de sus posibilidades.

De reojo pudo ver que Abigayl se arrastraba y clavó en ella los ojos. Algo en el suelo había llamado su trastornada atención y ella extendía la mano para asirlo; se arrodilló frente a la estatua y tocó el objeto con la yema de los dedos. Automáticamente lo aferró y sintió que todo en su interior se colapsaba, mientras un huracán de imágenes se colaba entre sus sienes y sus ojos, golpeándola en oleadas violentas y melancólicas:

… _Dos niños que corrían a través de un pasillo sin fin, una cabellera de rizos castaños y brillantes agitándose en el aire, detrás del estallido rojo de los cabellos del chico… una mano fuerte y algo áspera aferrando otra delicada, suave hasta lo imposible… miles de reclamos y abrazos llenos de calor, miles de noches de lágrimas que no terminaban, el dolor irreparable de una muerte, el miedo de enfrentar a un adversario demoníaco de ojos color sangre, los cientos de borracheras y gritos destemplados, la desesperación de un abandono que nadie pudo explicar entre las ciénegas de un país lejano… la vida y la muerte, el dolor y el éxtasis que nunca se conoció en esta vida_…

Con la cabeza agachada, Abigayl apretó entre sus manos lo que Basil ahora podía ver, al acercarse para intentar auxiliarla: una pequeña caja plateada. Poseída por algo que no podía definir, Abigayl abrió la tapa e introdujo los dedos para extraer su contenido, temblando.

Apretó la cinta color azul oscuro en su mano y, cuando la abrió, pudo ver, bordada sobre ella en letras doradas, una sola palabra: _Zanahoria_.

Dejó escapar un sollozo que se convirtió en gemido, un gemido que se tornó un jadeo, un jadeo que se retorció en un profundo quejido y un quejido que comenzó a gestar el culmen de todas sus penas: un grito surgido desde lo más profundo de su corazón, desde una historia desconocida para ella, pero que le había marcado aún desde antes de nacer.

Basil la aferró por los hombros y fue lanzado a varios metros de distancia por una fuerza invisible, la misma que hizo aullar al viento entre las copas de los árboles, que ahora dejaban caer sus hojas muertas mientras la hierba se tornaba amarillenta y marchita. El tronar de los relámpagos hizo vibrar la tierra y el grito de Abigayl se escuchó reverberar en todo aquel risco milenario, mientras ella se desvanecía de tristeza y dolor por lo que ahora sabía: había llegado a lo poco que quedaba de Hogwarts; había descubierto la fuente de su angustia.

Había descubierto que aquella historia, la de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a entender, era desde aquel día su propia historia.


	2. Rastro Fresco

**2**

**RASTRO FRESCO**

Despertó con calma sin abrir todavía los ojos y acarició un muslo con otro, como solía hacer cada vez que el sueño comenzaba a desvanecerse para reptar fuera de la cama y precipitarla a las horas que durante horas no sabía cuáles eran.

El reloj en la pared marcaba las diez y media de la noche, minuto más o menos. Lo alcanzó a distinguir porque se había olvidado de apagar la luz del baño, y una daga luminosa se colaba en la oscuridad de la habitación desde ahí.

Откуда приходит холод? – murmuró sintiendo que la piel de los muslos se le erizaba con la corriente helada, muda, que se colaba desde alguna ventana abierta. Volvió a contraer los músculos y las piernas friccionaron una contra otra; la sensación era tan agradable… se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos. Miró hacia la puerta del baño, entreabierta, y parpadeó varias veces.

Se incorporó en la cama y, al hacerlo, a sus oídos llegó un leve gemido desde su derecha. No le prestó mayor atención y se dedicó por un minuto misericordioso a apartar los largos cabellos negros de su rostro. Casi desnuda, se levantó y caminó por la habitación en penumbras, recogiendo del piso las prendas de las que en la víspera se había despojado.

Se dirigió al baño extendiendo la mano para apoyarse en el quicio de la puerta. Entró y se miró al espejo, recargada sobre el lavamanos. Bostezó.

Ofelia… ты забыл свет... и что-то произошло... немного очень громко... – se soltó a si misma en el espejo, recriminándose por el descuido de no apagar el interruptor hacía seis horas, cuando cayó rendida en la cama. Los ojos azules, tan claros como una mañana lavada por la lluvia, se espabilaron y se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, señalando que estaba casi despierta.

Desde la habitación se coló nuevamente aquel gemido apagado y ella cerró la puerta un tanto molesta. Abrió las llaves de la ducha y sintió subir la temperatura, surgir el vapor. Inclinándose un poco, se deshizo de la única prenda que le cubría el cuerpo y estiró los brazos, escuchando el discreto chasquido de los huesos de su espalda.

Se duchó pausadamente, recorriéndose el cuerpo con las manos para eliminar el sudor y la suciedad, males muchas veces necesarios de su existencia. Lavó la cabellera que le caía hasta la cintura y, entre el vapor, una vez más presionó los muslos y sintió el agradable roce entre sus piernas.

Pensó en la completa y grotesca violencia que había percibido en sueños, y que la había despertado del sopor profundo que desde hacía tres noches no aprehendía, por más que lo había rondado. Una terrible fracción de segundo la había estremecido por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión había sido mucho más potente que la primera – la que había ocasionado que comenzara a buscar, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, información precisa o no sobre maldiciones deseables, venidas desde veinte años atrás.

Volvió a enjuagar su cuerpo entero bajo el chorro de agua y cerró las llaves. Rebuscó entre los cajones de la cómoda, murmurando en dónde se encontraría una toalla para secarse. Escuchó un quejido sordo traspasando la puerta cerrada, desde la habitación.

Resopló disgustada, sacando de un cajón la toalla que buscaba. Se secó con calma, para enredar el cabello en la tela. Después comenzó a colocar nuevamente las prendas sobre su delgado cuerpo blanco, casi flaco. Pantalón negro ceñido, suéter grisáceo y gastado – el preferido, para lo cual desató el cabello y volvió a atarlo en la toalla – adhiriéndose a sus senos. Las calcetas y las botas de aspecto militar.

Se miró al espejo y sus ojos, abiertos más de lo normal, le sonrieron con fruición. Miró sus dientes blanquísimos, los colmillos encantadores, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, ahora teñidas de rosa pálido, sonrojadas por el calor del baño.

Otro quejido desde la habitación. "Этот старый глупец не может оставаться молчаливым?" se quejó con algo de amargura saliendo del baño. Encendió la lámpara del buró y buscó en el piso de la habitación con la mirada. Tenía que secarse el cabello y largarse de ahí. Ya no había nada más que hacer, según había comprobado horas atrás. A su paso, diversos libros desperdigados le obstaculizaban y ella pasaba por encima con paso delicado, mirando con atención.

Títulos como "_Crónica de la Liberación_", "_Los_ _mitos de la Magia Muerta_", "_Esbozo de La Fuente_", se acumulaban sobre el piso, algunos deshojados.

Miró hacia el rincón de la habitación: detrás de una pila de libros, encontró lo que buscaba y se acercó: un delgado y largo fragmento de madera blanca, la varita mágica. Se detuvo un instante sin perderlo de vista, para soltar el nudo de la toalla. El cabello negro cayó como una cascada mientras una mano flaca y huesuda, llena de arrugas, extendía los dedos hacia el instrumento. Las manchas de sangre seca en las uñas hicieron sonreír a la mujer. Los dedos rozaron la varita mágica.

Ella se inclinó con parsimonia y la recogió, sin dejar de sonreír con los ojos muy abiertos, señal de que – ahora sí – volvía a ser ella misma después de dormir.

Pero qué inquieto te comportas – le soltó a la mano que se cerraba en un puño, retorciéndose de miedo y desesperación. Entre los labios de la mujer, las "r" vibraron con fuerza, producto del acento aprendido durante su niñez.

Se asomó por encima de la pila de libros y miró al anciano en cuya boca se ceñían apretados cables metálicos, que habían producido cortes en las comisuras de los labios y las mejillas. Desde sus talones partían dos manchas de sangre que teñían el piso de carmín líquido. En la víspera le había cortado los tendones para impedirle caminar, dos incisiones quirúrgicas que le habían inmovilizado – junto con el peso de su edad, claro.

Movió un poco la varita mágica y las fibras metálicas aflojaron un poco la presión sobre la boca del viejo. Éste soltó un seco grito de dolor y lloriqueó.

No… no sé nada más… por favor… no tengo idea de cómo encontrarla… nadie sabe dónde está la…

La Fuente, sí – lo interrumpió la mujer. – Te creo, te creo, no llores más… – de nuevo la "r" sobresaliendo en cada palabra – pero tengo que preguntártelo una vez más – extendió el brazo hacia un librero y tomó algo entre los dedos.

El anciano se agitó sin poder escapar, pálido por la pérdida de sangre. El sudor frío volvió a bañarle el rostro y la nuca en cuanto vio el brillo metálico destellar al recoger la luz de la lámpara en el buró.

¡No lo sé, no lo sé, por favor! – gritó mientras la mujer se inclinaba empuñando con suavidad un abrecartas. Un destello plateado surgió de su varita mágica y afiló con resplandor helado la hoja de la pequeña cuchilla.

No llores… no llores – lo consoló ella con voz encantadora – no me gusta que llores… – el anciano sintió que las "r" le taladraban los oídos.

¡NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁ LA FUENTE, LE JURO QUE NO LO SÉ, NADIE LO SABE, NO HAY REGISTROS DEL LUGAR!

Muy bien, muy bien… ya te he dicho que te creo.

La mujer suspiró acuclillada junto al anciano. El cabello mojado pegado a su rostro le hacía cosquillas. Agitó la varita mágica y la negrura perfecta y brillante se agitó sobre su espalda completamente seca.

Pálida y grotescamente hermosa, hizo oídos sordos al grito del viejo. Los alaridos desfallecientes fueron acompañados por un sonido similar al de una tela rasgándose. Cuando la sangre estuvo a punto de manchar las botas negras de la mujer, ésta se apartó.

Se dirigió al baño y se lavó las manos con calma. Restregó los muslos otra vez y sintió el buen humor surgiendo de su vientre, un cosquilleo que le arrancó una risa musical.

Salió de la habitación, descendió las escaleras entre estanterías repletas de libros viejos, recogió su abrigo blanco del mostrador donde lo había dejado, se lo echó encima, guardó la varita mágica y salió a la calle.

No sabía de dónde había venido el impulso mágico, gigantesco en potencia y diminuto en tiempo, que había sentido hacía algunos minutos, pero intuía que no se encontraba lejos de Londres. Lo cual indicaba una vieja escuela destruida hacía treinta años. Quién sabe, tal vez encontraría lo que quería cerca de ahí.

Respiró complacida el aire frío de la noche de Londres y emprendió su camino calle abajo, saboreando el último grito – por el momento – de la velada.

Kayla Watson giró la llave de acero en la cerradura y abrió el cajón inferior de su escritorio. Revolvió intranquila en el interior, apartando papeles y archivos, extrajo algunos bolígrafos y removió la tapa del fondo falso de la gaveta.

Contempló casi con miedo el libro negro que descansaba sobre la madera. Bajo éste, un sobre amarillento por el paso de los años se asomaba recordándole tiempos pasados. Miró por la ventana, temerosa, y comprobó que la inasible servidumbre de la mansión no acaba de completar el milagro de otras mañanas: el jardín, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de sus prodigiosos cuidadores, se negaba a reverdecer.

Kayla se frotó las manos y constató que las palmas estaban frías, signo de su desasosiego… de su miedo, corrigió haciendo gala de sinceridad.

"_Por favor… que no sea cierto_".

Miró de nuevo hacia la media penumbra del cajón: el libro negro, sin leyendas ni otra marca, junto al sobre, le provocó un espasmo de náuseas. No quería enfrentar lo que intuía se avecinaba. La vida no debería jugarle esa maldita carta; sin embargo, todo indicaba, desde la violentísima explosión mágica de la noche anterior, que las nubes de tempestad asomaban ya en el horizonte cercano.

"_Por favor… por favor… que no sea cierto_".

Afuera, en el inmenso jardín y entre el crujido de los cipreses, las hojas de los árboles reverdecieron para morir de inmediato por enésima vez en las últimas horas, junto con las flores y la hierba.

_______________________________________________________________

Valentine Carridge miró confundida hacia el reloj sobre el buró, sin poder enfocar correctamente los números luminosos. Escuchó la vibración del intercomunicador mágico y se frotó los ojos. Volvió a mirar el reloj: casi las tres y media de la mañana. Más valía que fuera importante. Tomó el aparato y saludó.

Carridge – debía ser importante. Era reducido el número de asuntos por los cuales llamarían del departamento a esa hora.

Capitana, ha surgido algo… – en la pantalla vítrea apareció el rostro de un hombre de cabello corto. Un novato en el servicio.

¿Algo que justifique esta llamada, Newell?

Creemos que sí… – el hombre dudó. Hablando en plural parecería que, de haber un error, no sería sólo suyo.

Dime de una vez que pasa, Newell.

Un anciano… muerto… un bibliotecario. Creemos que pudo ser ella.

Ofelia – respondió exasperada Valentine.

Sí, capitana. Parece que lo hizo ella.

Valentine se frotó nuevamente los ojos y suspiró. Si el hombre muerto era la nueva obra de arte de quien sospechaban, podía imaginar la escena dantesca que vería, detestándose por tener que presenciarla.

Muy bien… deja activado el intercomunicador. Estaré ahí en unos minutos. Nadie entra ni sale del lugar, no toquen nada.

Entendido.

Cortó la comunicación y se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió al armario y abrió las puertas. Volteó al espejo y miró a la mujer negra de ojos rasgados que la observaba soñolienta desde el cristal. Agradeció haber decidido trenzar el cabello, pensando al mismo tiempo que podría parecer una red de serpientes oscuras adheridas a su cráneo.

Bueno, en esta madrugada las serpientes parecían morderle las ideas al pensar que Ofelia había vuelto a la carga, por tercera vez en las últimas dos semanas. Maldita mujer… se escabullía como una rata a su antojo, burlando todo intento por atraparla; había permanecido "tranquila" durante más de dieciocho meses y ahora volvía a atacar. Valentine hubiera preferido que desapareciera de una vez, aún si no podían aprehenderla.

Se cambió de ropa y se echó encima el grueso abrigo. Maldita Ofelia. Tomó el intercomunicador e hizo la llamada.

Un rostro delgado apareció en la pantalla, contra un fondo iluminado en luces tenues. Un hombre vestido con traje negro la saludó con parsimonia.

Valentine, ¿a qué debo el honor? – la mujer percibió cierta sorna en la voz.

Cállate y escucha. Uno de mis oficiales acaba de responder a un llamado. Un asesinato.

Y supongo que el asesino es alguien célebre, ¿no? O debería decir _la asesina_…

Pareces muy enterado del asunto, Andrew.

No me llamarías de madrugada más que para una cuestión, y esa cuestión se llama Ofelia, ¿no es así, capitana Carridge?

Estoy enviándote los datos del lugar. Nos veremos ahí en…

En cuatro minutos, Valentine, no te preocupes – sonrió el hombre, cortando la comunicación.

Estúpido fenómeno. Parecía que estuviera esperando la llamada, vestido y preparado, listo para acudir a admirar la barbarie. Si no fuera astuto como el demonio mismo, Valentine lo habría echado del Departamento de Criminología Forense hacía años. No era fácil tratar con tipos tan inquietantes como Andrew, pero era parte del oficio. No se podía ser jefa del Departamento de Aurores sin saber lidiar con idiotas como él.

Valentine tomó las llaves de la casa, que había dejado en el buró, y se encaminó a la cocina. Bebió los restos de café frío de la cena y se dirigió a la salida. Desapareció al poner un pie en la calle vacía.

Al aparecer en la acera de Dante Road, encendió un cigarro y aspiró, preparándose para el espectáculo. A unos metros de distancia, tres automóviles del Ministerio de Magia (o lo que quedaba de él) bloqueaban el paso. Varios aurores enfundados en capas oscuras miraban con reserva hacia el hombre que esperaba recargado en una farola.

Valentine se acercó. El hombre se volvió y los ojos azules se clavaron en el rostro de la capitana. No tenía más de veintidós años, pero parecía mucho mayor: flaco y alto, con el cabello grisáceo salpicado de canas. La jefa del Departamento tenía que reconocer que era guapo. Sin embargo, su actitud felina y autosuficiente le exasperaba. Un niño mimado y excéntrico, con todo el tiempo del mundo para cultivar gustos extraños. Sin embargo, no había alguien mejor que él para el tipo de trabajo que desempeñaba.

Tus aurores no me dejan pasar, Valentine – el hombre mostró una dentadura perfecta, atento al caminar de la capitana.

Mis hombres obedecen mis órdenes, Andrew. Y las órdenes fueron no dejar pasar a nadie.

Ni siquiera al forense.

A nadie – puntualizó con sequedad Valentine.

Te ves un poco tensa. Puedo darte un masaje después de terminar con esto – replicó Andrew entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Alguna vez funcionan tus estúpidos coqueteos?

Dímelo tú, capitana – Andrew se acercó hasta aspirar el olor de la mujer.

Lo sabría si los cadáveres del anfiteatro pudieran hablar – Valentine arrugó la nariz en una mueca y se dio la vuelta.

El hombre la siguió sonriendo y extrayendo la placa del bolsillo del abrigo. Los aurores que cerraban la entrada miraron atentos hacia ellos.

Newell, infórmame.

Capitana, recibimos esto por lechuza hace menos de media hora – extendió una hoja de pergamino. "No. 26, Dante Road", leyó Valentine. La caligrafía era fina y de largos trazos. Junto a la tinta, una gota rojiza manchaba el papel. – ¿Pudieron rastrear de dónde procedía la lechuza? – preguntó sin muchas esperanzas.

No… murió al momento de llegar a las oficinas. Ni siquiera pudo pasar por la sección de análisis y control… al llegar al vestíbulo, cayó al piso. Cuando el guardia de la entrada lo vio, lo reportó al Departamento y bueno… aquí estamos. El anciano está detrás de una pila de libros…

Andrew rió por lo bajo y Valentine lo miró molesta.

Newell: Andrew Potter, del Departamento de Criminología Forense. Él tomará el caso desde aquí. Vigilen que nadie entre o salga del lugar – ordenó arrojando el cigarro al piso.

Andrew mostró la placa inclinando la cabeza hacia el auror, que retrocedió sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules del hombre.

Desgraciada… esta vez nos avisó de su nueva atrocidad – se quejó la jefa del Departamento mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del lugar.

Cada vez reclutas más niños, Valentine. Veo que tienes predilección por los hombres jóvenes… no soy tan mayor, ¿no crees? – rió Andrew a media voz.

Vete al diablo.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, Valentine sintió el preludio de otra más de las "creaciones" de Ofelia. No podía evitar el nudo en el estómago, la sensación de repulsa que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que trataba algún asunto relacionado con aquella mujer. Andrew, por el contrario, subió las escaleras con aire despreocupado. Valentine casi juraría que disfrutaba lo que verían en un momento.

Al llegar a la planta superior, Andrew cambió de expresión. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y pareció congelarse un momento. Valentine sabía lo que eso significaba: cállate, no interrumpas, déjalo hacer su trabajo.

Los ojos azules volaron por la habitación, recolectando información, pistas, detalles que pasarían desapercibidos para cualquiera. Andrew caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, cuidando de no pisar los libros desperdigados en el suelo. Se detuvo en dos ocasiones para mirar los títulos de los textos. Valentine lo observó con reserva.

El hombre se acuclilló junto a la cama y pasó las manos por encima del colchón.

Durmió aquí… se tomó su tiempo, tenía que descansar…

Andrew se incorporó y miró hacia el baño. Se volvió a mirar los libros en el suelo.

Sí… estuvo buscando información con mucha perseverancia… después se sintió cansada. Debió inmovilizar al viejo primero… tal vez lo interrogó… después se acostó para dormir… y luego…

Se dirigió hacia el baño. Valentine miró con suspicacia: era casi increíble cómo Andrew podía seguir el rastro de lo ocurrido. Ella misma había recibido lecciones sobre el seguimiento de rastros. Sabía que lo primero que debe hacerse es recorrer la habitación con la mirada, siguiendo una espiral desde el centro. Andrew seguía su propio patrón de acción. Lo sorprendente era que casi siempre resultaba acertado. Lo vio entrar al baño y escuchó la voz haciendo eco en el recinto.

… y luego decidió que era hora de darse un baño… detesta sentirse sucia… sí… hay cabellos en la bañera, y no pueden ser de ese vejestorio que está tirado a tu izquierda, Valentine…

Salió del baño llevando una bolsa para evidencias en la mano. Dentro, Valentine adivinó los cabellos del responsable. Andrew siguió caminando por la habitación y se detuvo justo a la izquierda de la capitana, mirando detrás de una pila de libros en el suelo. Valentine se había negado a voltear en aquella dirección. Ahora tenía que hacerlo. Lo lamentaría, pero tenía que hacerlo.

La escena le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Andrew se colocaba los guantes. Frente a ella, un anciano con los ojos grisáceos y apagados, abierto en canal, yacía en el piso. La sangre había salpicado la pared y los libros que le rodeaban. Sintió ganas de vomitar.

Reprimiendo las náuseas, observó al forense ponerse nuevamente en cuclillas y tocar con los dedos los bordes del corte. Pasó la mano por la carne muerta y fría, casi acariciándola. Valentine creyó verlo sonreír por un momento.

¿Y bien?

Fue ella, Valentine, estoy seguro. Los exámenes del cabello lo comprobarán, pero puedo decírtelo ya: fue ella.

¿Tienes idea de qué hechizo utilizó?

Andrew dejó escapar una escueta risa; Valentine de nuevo lo miró con repulsión.

No utilizó ningún hechizo, capitana Carridge. Y en eso está la clave.

No sé si quiero escucharlo, Andrew…

Utilizó un arma punzo cortante: lo abrió en dos direcciones, desde el ombligo… probablemente lo evisceró hacia abajo, en primer lugar… sabía que no lo mataría de inmediato, quería verlo agonizar… después volvió a introducir la hoja, esta vez hacia arriba… – señaló el corte superior – mira la piel: está plegada hacia la garganta… lo que haya hecho al llegar a las costillas no nos importa. El viejo debería estar muerto o inconsciente a esas alturas. Definitivamente lo hizo ella, casi puedo olerla…

Valentine Carridge se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar la escalera, mientras Andrew se quitaba los guantes.

En cuanto reciban los datos de la víctima, envíenme todo lo que puedan obtener acerca de él. Redoblen la vigilancia… estamos en alerta máxima, quiero aurores atentos en cada biblioteca, hemeroteca y archivo que podamos cubrir en Londres – transmitió las órdenes por el intercomunicador mágico.

Salió a la calle, encendió un nuevo cigarro y miró al cielo nocturno, sintiendo que las serpientes volvían a clavar los colmillos en su cerebro.

Actúen con extrema precaución… estamos buscando a Ofelia Malfoy.

_______________________________________________________________

El amanecer no consoló la preocupación de Basil, que sujetaba a Abigayl por la cintura mientras ella, prendida de su cuello, respiraba superficialmente y ardía de fiebre. Se sintió como un estúpido, parado entre el reguero infinito de hojas muertas que la brisa matutina aún barría en la estación de tren de Hogsmeade.

Había descendido con la chica tambaleante sujetándose de su ropa, luchando con la guitarra que ahora estorbaba y con los brazos llenos de raspones y magulladuras, producto del golpe al ser despedido por una fuerza atroz cuando tocó a Abigayl. Se había detenido agotado a orillas del lago para mirar con desconfianza a su alrededor: el agua, en una quietud espectral cubierto de pétalos y materia vegetal muerta, el cielo en el que las nubes se habían desgarrado y la ausencia de casi cualquier sonido le hicieron sentirse desanimado, a la espera de ver revelada una amenaza que se negaba a aceptar.

La duda le vibraba en el esternón como un vago terremoto: ¿quién demonios era la chica que se abrazaba a él, desvanecida? Todo lo que creía saber de ella se estaba esfumando con celeridad vertiginosa después de mirarla envuelta en aquel teatro absurdo y terrorífico.

Ahora Basil esperaba el primer tren para largarse de ahí cuanto antes. Los dos animalejos felinos que habían visto la noche anterior lo habían seguido a distancia ya por un buen tiempo, ronroneando y negándose a desaparecer. Pareciera que después de lo ocurrido, no tuvieran reparo alguno en mostrarse y hacerlo sentir casi furioso. Estaba cansado, exhausto en realidad, pero tenía que sacar a Abigayl de aquel maldito lugar.

El silbido del tren llegó con los primeros asomos del astro en el horizonte y Basil tocó de nuevo las mejillas de su preciosa carga: se mordió los labios contrariado: Abigayl se estaba quemando viva, sudaba y murmuraba incoherencias entre temblores.

El tren llegó con apariencia de estar cayéndose a pedazos. Basil miró con odio puro al hombre que le exigió los boletos de abordaje y condujo los pasos torpes de su acompañante hasta introducirla en un compartimiento. Se quitó el sombrero y lo arrojó sobre el asiento desvencijado, dejando caer la guitarra a un lado. Apartó los cabellos del rostro de Aby y trató de limpiar las mejillas con la mano. El polvo había formado una costra donde antes corrieran las lágrimas.

Aby… Aby, escúchame.

Abigayl abrió los ojos un poco y trató de mirarlo, musitando la misma cantinela de toda la madrugada con los dientes apretados.

Aby… por favor – Basil sintió la angustia atenazándole la garganta.

No te creo… mentiroso… no te creo… Hermione…

Aby… mírame… soy yo… vamos a casa… vamos a casa…

¡No te creo…! ¡NO TE CREO! – Abigayl saltó de improviso y jaló el cabello del muchacho.

Basil sujetó las manos de la chica y soportó el forcejeo resoplando de incredulidad y miedo, mientras Aby sollozaba entre incoherencias, hasta echarse de nuevo a sus brazos.

Basil… ayúdame, Basil – lloriqueó débilmente.

Aquí estoy, Aby.

No me dejes.

No lo haré.

No me dejes, por favor…

No lo haré, no lo haré – Basil la abrazó con más fuerza y miró por la ventana. El tren comenzó su trayecto.

La siguiente hora y media se convirtió en un infierno durante el cual la chica se estremeció y puso a prueba los nervios del muchacho, recitando con voz ahogada las letanías desconocidas hasta hacía unas horas; locuras sobre seres de ojos saltones que le guardaban los pasos, una víctima final y el nombre que a Basil no se le escapó: Voldemort.

Llamó a su madre una centena de veces entre los lloriqueos y suspiros convulsos.

Al arribar a la estación de King' s Cross, Basil se apresuró a llamar a la mujer que había advertido con prudencia no visitar Hogwarts.

Kayla…

¿Qué ha sucedido, Basil? – la alarma en la voz de Kayla no fue disimulada.

Tenemos problemas, Aby…

Lo sé, Basil…

Voy a llevarla al hospital de Acton de inmediato.

No, no podrán tratarla ahí, tienes que traerla a casa.

¿Cómo? ¡Kayla, Abigayl está ardiendo!

¡Tienes que traerla a casa, Basil, los médicos muggles no pueden atenderla!

¿Los médicos qué…? – los ojos de Basil se abrieron hasta el límite.

En unos momentos mis elfos los transportarán aquí, debes hacer caso de lo que digan…

¡¿Tus qué?!

… y hagas lo que hagas, ¡no te sueltes del la vela que te darán!

Kayla cortó la comunicación y el muchacho miró a su alrededor sin comprender ni la mitad de lo que estaba pasando. Kayla debía haber enloquecido y él no podía darse el lujo de dejar pasar más tiempo; se encaminó hacia la estación de taxis y se disponía a levantar la mano cuando dos figuras leoninas se plantaron enfrente de él: los dos animales parecidos a gatos que les habían seguido desde que llegaran a Hogsmeade.

Basil estaba a punto de abrirse paso a patadas cuando dos secos crujidos lo dejaron atónito: en lugar de los dos gatos, ahora tenía frente a sí a dos horribles criaturas, una de las cuales tenía una cicatriz espantosa en donde debiera haber estado un ojo.

Los dos seres agitaron las orejas y se lanzaron de un salto contra Basil, entre la estupefacción de los viandantes que se habían detenido a observarles.

¡Toma esto y no lo sueltes! – una voz chillona le perforó el oído mientras su mano derecha se cerraba sobre una vela medio derretida.

Las criaturas se asieron a los pies de Basil y, antes de que él pudiera decir más, sintió que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies y su cuerpo era jalado hacia abajo violentamente.

Lo siguiente que vio fue el suelo de duela ámbar a dos metros debajo de él y aferró a Abigayl con fuerza, preparándose para el impacto de la caída. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe, pero éste no llegó.

En su lugar, tocaron el suelo con suavidad y un segundo después Kayla abrazaba a Abigayl y daba instrucciones a los dos seres que se habían desprendido de los pies del muchacho.

¡Albi, las pociones del armario, rápido! ¡Krill, aparece la camilla! – las órdenes de Kayla fueron seguidas por crujidos similares a los que Basil había escuchado en la estación.

Abigayl estaba empapada en sudor y temblaba entre los delirios que se habían revelado dentro de su cabeza y los que ahora contemplaba de las manos de su madre.

Basil contempló la escena incrédulo, arrinconado entre la mesa y la pared. Asombrado miró a Abigayl levitar hasta ser depositada en una camilla metálica que flotaba a su vez en el aire.

Kayla extrajo una delgada vara de madera de la manga y la agitó: el contenido verdoso de uno de los frascos que el ser llamado Albi había hecho aparecer, se enrolló en la punta y comenzó a destellar.

La mujer acercó la vara de madera al pecho de Aby y lo tocó con suavidad. El líquido formó una telaraña de esmeralda y comenzó a absorberse rápidamente sobre la tela. Kayla repitió el movimiento sobre la frente de la chica y Abigayl dejó de respirar agitadamente, al tiempo que emitía un quedo sollozo.

Kayla apuntó el instrumento de madera hacia los brazos y el rostro de la chica y los raspones comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente. Miró a uno de los seres de orejas gigantescas y movió la cabeza con dirección a Basil. Cuando el muchacho miró frente a él, los ojos saltones del animal o lo que fuera esa cosa, estaban fijos en él.

Levantó el brazo reaccionando para defenderse y sintió un calor reconfortante. Al mirar hacia su propia piel, descubrió que las magulladuras sufridas la noche anterior cicatrizaban y desparecían.

Basil… yo sabía que no debían ir a ese lugar – Kayla levantó la mirada y el hombre pudo ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

Discúlpame si no entiendo ni un diantre de lo que estás diciendo – replicó Basil después de una pausa dubitativa.

Lo entenderás en cuanto Aby esté conciente – volvió a acercar la vara de madera a la frente de la chica.

La mano de Abigayl voló como una serpiente hacia ella y la sujetó por la muñeca, causando un sobresalto en Kayla, que soltó la varita.

Los ojos de Abigayl estaban fijos en ella, medio cubiertos por una maraña de cabellos castaños que se habían pegado a su frente. Se levantó como una endemoniada y caminó hacia atrás entre tropezones.

Aby, tranquilízate por favor – suplicó Kayla con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Al demonio con la tranquilidad…!

¡Aby!

¡¿Quién eres, maldita sea?! – los ojos azules de Abigayl, convertidos en la furia más helada, se clavaron en el rostro de Kayla.

Soy yo, Aby, soy tu madre…

Tú no eres mi madre… ¿quién eres? – la respuesta furibunda paralizó a la mujer rubia.

Desde el jardín, un crujido grave y vibrante se coló hasta el vestíbulo de la casa. Abigayl miró hacia la puerta tratando de ubicar el sonido.

¿Qué demonios les pasa a los árboles? ¿Qué les has hecho?

Kayla miró hacia su hija temblando de miedo. Los dos pequeños seres que la escoltaban permanecieron inmóviles a su lado y volvieron la cabeza hacia ella.

No he hecho nada, Aby…

Maldita mentirosa – siseó la chica - ¿por qué crujen desde que llegué de Londres? Las plantas se secan cuando estoy cerca de ellas. Tú lo has hecho…

No, Aby, no he sido yo – Kayla suspiró resignándose a lo que era ya inevitable.

La chica la miró incrédula y algo temerosa entre la ira.

No soy yo quien lo hace, Aby… mis habilidades no pueden lograr eso.

¿Tus habilidades…? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Quién eres?!

Soy una bruja, Abigayl… y tú también lo eres… eres tú quien hace que las plantas se sequen.

No…

Desde pequeña lo has hecho. Cada vez que…

¡No!

Cada vez que algo te aflige, los árboles…

¡NO! – el grito de Abigayl hizo retroceder a los dos seres que acompañaban a Kayla, hasta refugiarse tras los pies de la mujer – ¡las flores se secan por un millón de causas!

No, Aby… las flores se secan porque tú estás triste…

Los ojos de Abigayl quedaron inmóviles, como tratando de ver a través de Kayla. Recargó una mano en la pared y respiró profundamente, intentando controlar la sensación de escuchar al anciano del bar, a Basil, las voces chillonas de los seres que la miraban con miedo, la angustia de aquella mujer frente a ella y su propia voz repitiendo frases y palabras que no sabía de dónde venían, todo acumulándose en una avalancha desquiciante.

Sintió un ardor brutal subir de nuevo hacia sus ojos y el sudor cubrirle nuevamente la espalda. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, volvió a mirar a Kayla y le soltó a quemarropa la pregunta que, estaba segura, ella tendría que responder aún si no quería.

¿Quién es Ronald Weasley?

Kayla retrocedió como sacudida por el golpe definitivo del pasado. Basil, ahora de pie, la miró quedar lívida y dejar escapar dos lágrimas desde los grandes ojos castaños. La mujer rubia, con la boca abierta e inmóvil, sentía por segunda vez en su vida que habría sido mejor morir en silencio antes que enfrentar la realidad.

Sin darse cuenta, sin haber mediado un acto de voluntad, se escuchó a sí misma musitar el comienzo del secreto que había escondido.

Es… era tu padre… Ronald era tu padre.

El golpe seco del cuerpo de Abigayl, al caer desvanecida sobre la duela, sumió la casa entera en el silencio mientras, afuera en el jardín, los cipreses contemplaban el crujir marchito del mundo.

_______________________________________________________________

Otra vez la misma escena. O el mismo intento de reconocer lo que le envolvía, la sensación, el frío, la aspereza. El miedo. Basil se retorcía de miedo en el suelo mientras sobre él llovían los golpes, uno tras otro, sólo atenuados por la tregua – aún más terrible – de ver a dos niñas a su lado, brutalmente ultrajadas entre golpes y una lengua húmeda que parecía lamerlas de arriba a abajo.

Nuevamente la cadena inmensa y lacerante sujetando sus tobillos con grilletes, dos tobillos delgados y pequeños. Basil se retorcía de dolor y humillación, sin entender por qué.

Después, los grilletes rotos, incapaces de sujetarlo más. A su alrededor, sangre y carne quemada; el gigante que lo golpeaba sin misericordia yacía chamuscándose en el suelo y, junto a él, dos cuerpos más pequeños vueltos muerte.

Basil, el hombre de 25 años de edad, despertó llevándose la mano a la espalda para tocar el omóplato pensando, aún entre las brumas del sueño, que prefería la vacuidad de la memoria a la que estaba sometido hasta antes de sus 13 años de edad, a los horrores que su subconsciente a veces se permitía obsequiarle.

Encendió la luz y se incorporó en la cama, aún soñoliento y presionando la cicatriz helada.

Inclinó la cabeza y sintió las vértebras crujir lentamente, en una eternidad.

Aby – murmuró haciendo a un lado las sábanas.

Miró el reloj y supo que otra vez había dormido hasta mediodía, abrió las cortinas y libró la habitación de las tinieblas. Desde que la discográfica lo había firmado, disfrutaba de algunas comodidades que antes no había conocido, aun cuando Abigayl se había ofrecido a pagar por ellas: encendió el reproductor musical y buscó algo de indie.

Mientras se duchaba pensó que debía terminar con el último tema del disco que grababa, ahora un tanto perdidas las ganas de hacerlo, después de lo ocurrido con Abigayl hacía unos días. La chica se había encerrado en su habitación a piedra y lodo, furiosa entre la fiebre y los vómitos, después de escuchar, por boca de su madre, una locura que se sumaba a la lista que crecía desde que escucharan a Ronald Weasley hablar en un bar de Londres.

Se vistió como un autómata, tomó la guitarra y se largó del pequeño departamento que rentaba. No sentía hambre, no le interesaba el alimento. Entró a los estudios de la discográfica y, como un maniquí, liberó el último tema, aquel que había sido interrumpido por el mensaje de Abigayl en el teléfono. El hombre calvo que operaba la consola lo miró con curiosidad y recibió una palmada en el hombro cuando preguntó a Basil por su estado de ánimo.

Tienes seis conciertos en dos semanas, muchacho. Te presentaremos en algunos festivales y foros. En cuanto tenga la lista con los nombres, te llamaré por teléfono.

Basil asintió y salió con destino a lo único que le movía las entrañas últimamente: la mansión Watson.

Se detuvo antes de descender las escaleras de la estación del metro y miró las publicaciones exhibidas en el puesto de periódicos: el Quibbler, titulaba un tabloide amarillento con letras móviles. Basil sintió un resquemor amargo en la garganta mientras pagaba al vendedor y examinaba la primera plana, en la que una fotografía mostraba a una mujer de raza negra y ojos rasgados, caminando frente a la entrada abierta de una biblioteca.

"_Dante Road_" leyó Basil. Eso estaba en Londres. El Quibbler era la publicación que, según Ronald Weasley, había dirigido una mujer conocida como Luna Lovegood, asesinada por una figura amenazante, Hermione Granger, al querer cobrar venganza contra el mismo Ronald. Aunque Basil ya no abrigaba dudas acerca de la veracidad de las historias macabras del anciano (Kayla en gran parte las había confirmado hacía unos días), deseaba que todo aquello fuera una mentira.

No podía evitar la sensación de encontrarse en la antesala de un desastre, de un peligro inminente… todo esto minimizado por la pena que le causaba ver a Abigayl trastornada, sin entender del todo la razón.

Puso mayor atención al titular del Quibbler y leyó: _… la capitana de aurores, Valentine Carridge, se negó a desvelar la identidad del fallecido, que ha sido reportado por fuentes fidedignas como Lawrence Hopespring a esta publicación. La versión oficial, otorgada por la Oficina de Aurores a cargo de Carridge, señala que el bibliotecario falleció por causas desconocidas. La falta de claridad en el deceso, sin embargo, nos hace pensar en otras direcciones, entre las cuales destaca un posible asesinato, ejecutado por uno de los criminales más buscados por el Ministerio de Magia inglés_.

Basil sacudió la cabeza y arrojó el periódico arrugado al cesto de la basura. Abordó el vagón del metro sintiéndose incómodo. La sensación de cargar como un maldito recordatorio – de no sabía qué, claro – aquella cicatriz en su espalda le hizo soltar un bufido de molestia y desesperanza.

_______________________________________________________________

El pequeño elfo doméstico hizo su mayor esfuerzo por aparecer sin hacer ruido, y consiguió reducir el crujido escandaloso de su presencia a sólo un chisporroteo de pirotecnia discreta y temerosa.

La habitación de Abigayl se sentía calurosa y opresiva. El elfo se escondió tras las patas de la mesa de noche y oteó a su alrededor para decidir el camino más conveniente, la aproximación que no le ocasionara a ella un susto y a él un buen golpe en la nariz.

La única luz provenía de un candelabro eléctrico empotrado en la pared. La criatura salió de su escondite y caminó dos pasos vacilantes. Luego miró a la ventana y la visión frente a él le trajo al presente la memoria de los días en que el amor se mezcló con la angustia y la devoción hasta marcarle la vida para siempre: Abigayl, en su tercer día de reclusión, delgada como una espiga en medio del campo abandonado.

A lo lejos, el astro nocturno miraba al jardín marchito más allá de toda esperanza; a través de la ventana Abigayl miraba hacia la Luna, más allá de todo consuelo; a un lado de la cama, el elfo Krill miraba a la joven mujer más allá de la distancia de todos los tiempos.

Abigayl, inmóvil frente a la ventana, a la luz fría de aquella madrugada se revelaba como una aparición venida desde hacía más de veinte años. El elfo suspiró melancólico y pensó en la Madre, aquella mujer dulce y consumida por la venganza, fría de odio, llena de un amor ardiente que aprendió a callar con los años de dolores y ausencias.

Krill había visto nacer a Abigayl, había sido testigo mudo e invisible de su andar desde los primeros pasos. Nunca le dirigió una palabra, nunca se dejó ver ante ella por expreso mandato de la Madre. Y nunca estuvo sordo a ninguno de sus llantos, se hizo partícipe fantasmal de todas sus risas.

Ahora había llegado el momento, inesperado y nunca en el mejor de los casos, pero la ama, Kayla, le había conminado a dirigirse a su hija.

El elfo se estrujó los dedos y tomó aire. Abigayl no esperó a que se decidiera.

¿Quién eres? Mejor dicho, ¿qué eres?

Soy Krill… soy un elfo doméstico, ama Abigayl – respondió el elfo con un sobresalto.

No vuelvas a hacer eso.

¿Qué? – el elfo se encogió cubriéndose con la colcha de la cama.

No vuelvas a llamarme así, "ama". No me importa cuáles sean tus costumbres, no tengo ningún sentido de superioridad en cuanto a ti. ¿Está claro?

Krill se envolvió aún más entre la tela. Sí, Abigayl no podía negar ser la hija de aquella mujer idolatrada por el elfo… y también de aquel hombre temible e iracundo… Ronald.

Sí… perdóneme…

No te disculpes. Soy Abigayl, pero supongo que eso tú ya lo sabes – la voz de la chica fue neutral.

Abigayl, el ama Kayla quisiera saber cómo se encuentra…

El ama Kayla puede darse un tiro entre las cejas, a mí me tiene sin cuidado.

El elfo la miró con tristeza y algo de espanto. Dándole la espalda, Abigayl se erguía contra el cristal. Krill adivinaba la mirada triste que se perdía en lo lejano de la noche y de nuevo una fracción de una mirada antigua revoloteó en sus recuerdos. Se preparó para desaparecer, considerando que debía esforzarse más para no hacer un ruido innecesario.

¿Sabes quién es… quién fue Ronald Weasley? – la pregunta de Abigayl lo detuvo en el acto.

Sí… sí lo sé, Abigayl.

Dímelo, por favor.

Era el cazador – la chica se estremeció por un segundo. – Cazaba a los que servían al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Voldemort – la voz de Abigayl traslució cierta burla. El elfo parecía no compartir el sentimiento. – Sigue – lo apresuró la chica.

El cazador era salvaje. Era implacable… torturaba a los magos malvados… los… los asesinaba.

¿A cuántos mató?

Cientos, Abigayl. Tal vez miles… era temido por los que servían al Señor Oscuro.

¿Tú lo viste?

No, Abigayl… no cuando mataba… se ocultaba a veces; luego mataba durante algunas semanas… hasta meses…

La mujer se volvió y miró a Krill llena de frialdad. El elfo chilló por lo bajo y se refugió bajo la colcha, sin poder ocultar sus ojos enormes.

¿Cómo era, Krill?

El elfo dudó y volvió a gimotear, con los ojos fijos en el rostro pétreo de Abigayl.

¿Cómo era? – la voz se tornó casi amenazante.

Era… era salvaje… y sus ojos…

¿Cómo eran sus ojos? – Abigayl se acercó sin quitar la vista de la criatura escondida.

Sus ojos… eran como los suyos, Abigayl.

La mujer avanzó como un demonio y de un tirón arrojó la colcha a un lado, dejando desprotegido al elfo tembloroso.

¡¿Cómo son mis ojos, Krill?! - el elfo bajó la cabeza y se abrazó mirándola lloroso. – ¡¿Cómo son mis malditos ojos?! ¡Responde!

¡Pero usted es como la Madre! ¡Usted es como la Madre!– Krill parecía implorar, más que afirmar la solución a sus miedos.

¡¿Quién es la Madre, Krill?! ¡¿Kayla es la madre?!

¡El ama Kayla me llama!

El elfo desapareció con un crujido estruendoso.

Abigayl golpeó la pared con fuerza y se volvió ante el espejo para mirar sus ojos azules, encendidos súbitamente de ira. A su alrededor, los muebles se estremecieron con un peligroso rumor, sin que a ella le importara.

El cazador… el maldito cazador…

_______________________________________________________________

En el bar Las Tres Escobas la tibieza del ambiente, junto al humo de incontables pipas aromáticas tornaba la atmósfera en un pesado beso que hacía entrecerrar los ojos a la cantinera: Aura rubia y con el color de la tarde agitada en las mejillas, tomaba un descanso entre las copas y la charla somnífera de los clientes, ahora que todos estaban atendidos y emborrachándose como cada día.

Hacía quince minutos que había visto entrar a una chica que andaría alrededor de los 25 años de edad. No habría prestado más atención a la recién llegada, primeriza en el local, Aura estaba segura, si no fuera porque le había robado las miradas lascivas de cada ebrio en ciernes en el lugar.

Aura no sabía si eso le daba verdaderamente un respiro o le incomodaba al saberse desterrada de la admiración de los presentes. Como fuera, la mayoría de ellos la había dejado en paz, centrándose en la recién llegada y, con toda seguridad, dudando entre quedarse sentados o acudir al mudo llamado de los ojos azules que se abrían en aquel rostro blanco y muy delgado… aquellos ojos azules que en más de una ocasión se habían quedado fijos en la cantinera.

La mujer detrás de la barra se sirvió un trago de whisky de fuego y sacudió de la mente la curiosidad que a ella misma le causaba aquella extraña de cabello negro, a veces lustroso a la luz de las velas. Antes de buscar una nueva caja de cervezas de mantequilla, de reojo alcanzó a ver a Albert O' Shea, el curador del archivo histórico de Hogsmeade, acercarse a ella e inclinar la cabeza con fingida diligencia.

"_Como si Bert fuera un caballero…_" rió Aura para sí misma.

Pasados unos minutos más, Bert hablaba al oído de su acompañante, para la envidia de todos aquellos que no habían tenido el valor de dirigirle la palabra. Aura se sintió de buen humor, tarareó alguna melodía y sonrió mientras limpiaba los tarros de cerveza. Miró al rostro de la mujer esperando a verla sumirse en el primer beso de un momento a otro. Los ojos azules de nuevo estaban fijos en ella.

Aura bajó la mirada automáticamente y, sin poder contenerse – presa de una absoluta curiosidad esta vez – volvió a observar a aquella chica.

La recién llegada miraba a Aura con los ojos entrecerrados y sonreía como una Mona Lisa. Sintió los ojos recorriendo su cuerpo y se sonrojó: la extraña mujer ahora dirigía su atención al sudor perlado en el escote de la cantinera, con un deleite casi grosero.

Bien… esto sí es extraño… – murmuró Aura dándose la vuelta sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

¿Seguiría viéndola con esa expresión incitadora en los labios? Sentía un hormigueo en la espalda y casi juraba que estaba siendo devorada por los ojos de aquella mujer. Bien, era suficiente.

Aura tomó una charola y se dirigió a aquella mesa, pensando en averiguar qué tanto veía aquella descarada. Al acercarse, mientras Bert continuaba diciendo cualquier exageración al oído de la mujer fantasmal, ésta siguió cada uno de los pasos de la cantinera con creciente atención.

El vello en la nuca de Aura se erizó con un escalofrío y vaciló un momento. La mujer se había dado cuenta, claro, ya que sonrió y dejó ver una dentadura hermosa en la que sobresalían un poco dos colmillos encantadores. Cubriendo la distancia que aún la separaba de aquella mesa, los pasos de Aura se hicieron más pausados hasta llegar con delicadeza frente a la misteriosa desvergonzada.

¿Algo más de beber? – inquirió con reserva.

Vodka – le respondió una voz musical mientras Bert O' Shea le dirigía una mirada molesta.

¿Vodka solo?

Vodka solo, por favor – las r sonaron con marcado acento extranjero.

¿Algo más? – Aura no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella mujer inquietante.

Sólo eso, ¿quieres? – intervino el hombre, molesto ante la interrupción de la conquista que pretendía.

Aura se inclinó sobre la mesa para recoger los vasos y sintió un escalofrío al notar la mirada incitante de nuevo en su escote. Sin atreverse a verla de frente, se retiró sintiendo que las piernas le fallarían de un momento a otro ante la impresión.

Entonces ¿la biblioteca de Hogwarts fue almacenada en tu archivo? – preguntó la mujer, sin disimular el fuerte acento en las r.

La parte que pudo ser rescatada, claro. Yo mismo he restaurado gran parte del material dañado – se jactó Bert.

Interesante…

La cantinera se alejó con la impresión de haber recibido un rayo en el pecho. Al llegar a la barra y comenzar a servir el vodka en un nuevo vaso, miró de reojo hacia la mesa y por un instante sintió una pizca de ira: la mujer acariciaba el cabello de Albert. Acto seguido, el hombre se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo.

Aura llevó la bebida a la mujer. Habría podido hacerla llegar con la varita mágica, pero decidió hacerlo por ella misma.

¿Cómo te llamas? – otra vez la voz musical rondando sus dudas.

La cantinera musitó su nombre con reserva. Dejó la bebida sobre la mesa y sintió la mano de aquella mujer acariciar la suya. Un segundo después, estaba tranquila y confiada, con los ojos fijos en el rostro hermoso frente a ella, atenta a aquellos peculiares colmillos en la expresión de un ángel. Se sintió incluso confundida, casi soñolienta.

¿Algún suceso extraño en estos últimos días, Aura?

No sé… ¿la tormenta de hace unos días? Fue muy fuerte… creo que tuvo algo que ver con el risco de Hogwarts…

Sí, fue curioso… ¿alguna visita extraña el día de la tormenta?

Un par de muggles… un chico y una chica.

¿Por qué le confiaba esas cosas? Aura dudó por un momento, pero el placer que le causaba aquella mano envolviendo la suya le infundía una tranquilidad deliciosa.

¿Tienen algún nombre, esos dos muggles? – los ojos azules acariciaban a Aura.

Sólo sé el nombre del chico… Basil… un músico... su cabello es como el tuyo.

Sintió un ligero dolor punzante en el dorso de la mano. Algo no estaba bien, tenía que alejarse de aquella mesa. Tenía que atender a los demás clientes.

¿Sabes de dónde vinieron, Aura?

Londres – mintió la cantinera con grandes esfuerzos.

Muchas gracias, Aura. Eres muy hermosa… lo sabes ¿verdad?

Gracias…

Regresa a la barra, por favor – aquel acento extranjero la hipnotizaba.

La mujer de ojos azules soltó la mano de Aura y ésta se dirigió obediente hacia la barra, sintiéndose aún confusa. Antes de llegar, se cruzó con Bert O' Shea, que la miró extrañado.

La chica se levantó de la mesa cuando Bert llegaba a ella. Lo tomó del brazo y salieron de Las Tres Escobas mientras la mano de él descendía por la cintura de aquella mujer inquietante y misteriosa.

Aura volvió a ordenar los tarros de cerveza, esperando la sed de cada noche.

_______________________________________________________________

¡Padworth, con un demonio! ¡Saca a ese hijo de mala madre de ahí! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirles que no quiero un solo reportero en la maldita casa?!

El auror Padworth corrió contrariado y sujetó por el hombro al fotógrafo que hacía placas de la escena. Valentine los miró hirviendo de ira y levantó las solapas de la túnica para cubrirse el rostro del frío que contradecía la próxima llegada del verano.

Otra vez había sido levantada de la cama, esta vez a las seis menos cuarto, por el sonido insistente del maldito intercomunicador. Había llegado a Hogsmeade veinte minutos después y el viento helado le agriaba el humor.

Capitana, tenemos a dos testigos – le informó otro auror que temblaba de frío.

¿Quiénes son? – la sequedad en la voz de Carridge sacudió al oficial.

La última persona que vio con vida a la víctima. Trabajaba con el hombre en el archivo histórico del pueblo. La otra es la dueña de un bar a tres calles de aquí. Dice haber visto a la víctima en compañía de una extraña. Está esperando con dos aurores en una de las patrullas.

Encárgate del hombre, yo hablaré con la cantinera – ordenó la capitana de aurores. El oficial asintió y se alejó frotándose las manos.

Valentine se frotó los ojos con desasosiego. No había visto el cadáver del hombre que había muerto en el interior de la casa de huéspedes, pero estaba casi segura de lo que había sucedido: el hombre era el curador del archivo histórico de Hogsmeade… Valentine rogaba que fuera una coincidencia, aunque no guardaba muchas esperanzas al respecto.

Buenos días, Valentine. Tal vez después de arreglar este asunto podríamos ir a desayunar – la voz sibilante la hizo apretar los dientes.

Lo que faltaba… – murmuró Carridge hastiada.

Andrew Potter. La cabellera entrecana estaba cubierta por un sombrero gris, en combinación con el traje y la gabardina. Llegó al lado de Valentine y la miró con deleite.

¿Color gris rata, Andrew? Nunca habías elegido un traje que te definiera tan bien.

Muchas gracias, capitana, te aseguro que me favorece más el quitármelo de encima. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

Di una sola idiotez más y te juro que te parto la cara – amenazó Valentine exasperada. – Dedícate mejor a lo que te atañe, niño imbécil.

Vaya, estamos de mal humor esta mañana, ¿no? Deberías apreciar lo que te rodea, Carridge: la mañana es deliciosa, ¿no crees? El frío… te hacer sentir viva, ¿no? Mientras no te enfríes de más, no creo que… oh, perdona – Andrew se llevó la mano a la boca – tenemos un cadáver, ¿cierto? Debe estar helado, capitana. No queremos enfriarnos a ese grado, supongo.

¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza, idiota?

Yo no sería capaz de eso, Valentine, jamás… – Andrew se alejó de ella con una risa burlona.

El hombre se detuvo a la entrada de la casa de huéspedes y esperó por Carridge. El auror que había interrogado al empleado del archivo se acercó a Carridge. Perfecto, que el estúpido de Andrew esperara.

¿Qué tenemos?

El hombre estuvo trabajando anoche hasta las doce, capitana. Dijo que la víctima, Albert O' Shea, llegó del bar Las Tres Escobas, alrededor de las ocho y media de la noche. Explicó al testigo que debía buscar algunos pergaminos antes de ir a la casa de huéspedes: pasaría la noche fuera de casa. Parece ser que conoció a una mujer en el bar y quería divertirse con ella. El dueño de la casa de huéspedes lo confirmó cuando lo interrogamos, vio entrar a O' Shea en compañía de la mujer. Ella llevaba el rostro cubierto por una bufanda. Minutos después, la víctima salió. El hombre del archivo siguió en lo suyo mientras O' Shea buscaba los pergaminos en el piso de arriba. Salió del archivo media hora después. Hasta ese punto, las cosas están claras.

¿Hasta ese punto? – Carridge lo miró con molestia.

Sí… el trabajador del archivo dice que la víctima le indicó que iría a la casa de huéspedes, pero el hombre nunca llegó al lugar, según el dueño. La mujer nunca salió de la habitación…

Si O' Shea nunca volvió a la posada ¿cómo demonios es que está muerto ahí adentro? ¿Dónde está la mujer que entró con él?

No lo sabemos, capitana. Estamos peinando el pueblo, preguntando a alguien si la vio salir. Si hubiera desaparecido, el dueño lo habría notado: pone conjuros para impedir ese hechizo todas las noches; así nadie puede largarse sin pagar el servicio a la habitación.

¡Averigüen qué pasó, con un demonio! – Carridge casi gritaba.

Se dirigió a la casa de huéspedes sin mirar a Andrew a la cara. Dentro, algunos aurores cerraban el paso por la escalera. Se apartaron cuando los recién llegados se plantaron frente a ellos.

Es la habitación 207, capitana.

Carridge no respondió. Subieron las escaleras y caminaron hasta la habitación abierta. Al entrar, Carridge bufó de furia: el cadáver desnudo de un hombre, Albert O' Shea, colgaba de una viga en el techo, ceñido con una colorida bufanda. Los ojos sobresalían de las cuencas y la lengua colgaba fuera de la boca. Un tono azulado le cubría el rostro. Tenía el miembro erecto; en el piso, una mancha de líquido blancuzco daba la bienvenida.

Bien, Valentine: parece que efectivamente murió ahorcado. Te apuesto que eso que está en el piso es semen. Los ahorcados eyaculan por la presión sanguínea acumulada en el…

Cállate, Andrew. Has lo que tienes que hacer.

El criminólogo soltó una risotada.

Bien, capitana. Puedo decirte que no hay signos de forcejeo. Tú misma puedes verlo: todo en su lugar, todo limpio excepto aquella pequeña porción del suelo – se puso los guantes, tomó una silla y la puso junto al cadáver, para subir en ella. Presionó uno de los globos oculares del muerto y levantó el párpado. – Hay derrames de los vasos sanguíneos debajo de los párpados: murió asfixiado. Por la coloración del rostro y la rigidez, debió haber muerto hace unas ocho o nueve horas. No parece que tenga las cervicales rotas, sin embargo, lo cual indica que no cayó de golpe. Además, tú misma lo has visto, no pudo haberse apoyado en la silla para colgarse y luego moverla a su lugar, junto al escritorio.

Entonces no pudo haberse suicidado.

Poco probable, Val.

Valentine.

Valentine. ¿Qué te han dicho tus testigos?

El hombre jamás regresó a esta habitación, la mujer jamás salió de ella.

Curioso ¿no? ¿Cómo puede aparecer aquí el cadáver de un hombre que no regresó a la escena?

Dímelo tú, Andrew. Para eso te mantengo en el Departamento.

Ordena que retiren el cadáver, Carridge. Voy a hacer la autopsia; voy a hacer que busquen rastros de poción multijugos. Creo que en realidad el hombre nunca salió de la habitación. Y me atrevo a jurarte que la mujer no pasó ni cinco minutos aquí.

¿Ofelia?

No sé lo que te dirán tus demás testigos, pero esto ha sido genial, una obra de arte. Y a nuestra amiguita Ofelia le encantan este tipo de detalles – replicó Andrew con una sonrisa.

Veo que te causa mucha admiración…

Tienes que reconocer que la mujercita sabe hacer su trabajo con limpieza. Este tipo de ocurrencias no se le dan a cualquiera, Valentine.

Parece que a ti te llegan con mucha facilidad.

Investiga dónde estuve esta madrugada, capitana – ronroneó Andrew – verás que no tengo nada que esconder. Puedes registrarme si quieres… – levantó las manos acercándose a Carridge – me gusta que lo hagan a conciencia…

Imbécil… lárgate de aquí. Haré que envíen el cuerpo a tu laboratorio.

Muy amable de tu parte.

Andrew salió de la habitación y Carridge quedó a solas con el cuerpo. Desvió la mirada de aquel rostro desfigurado y se reprendió por su estupidez. ¿Cómo no había previsto aquello? Si Ofelia estaba buscando información sobre aquel rumor, la Fuente, era de esperarse que acudiera al único lugar que resguardaba el acervo de Hogwarts.

Bien. Aún quedaba la dueña de Las Tres Escobas. La capitana de aurores salió de la casa de huéspedes.

Retiren el cadáver y llévenlo a Criminología Forense, – ordenó – máxima discreción – agregó con tono amenazante a los aurores apostados a la entrada del lugar.

Otro oficial se acercó a ella, señalando hacia una hermosa mujer rubia que se cubría la boca con las solapas del suéter.

La dueña del bar, capitana. Está esperando para hablar con usted.

Quiero un informe completo de los hechos. Testigos, a qué hora entraron a la casa de huéspedes, con quién hablaron, quién los vio moverse. Quiero saber de qué maldito número calza la mujer que salió con la víctima, y lo quiero todo hoy mismo ¿entendido?

Sí, capitana, hoy mismo.

Valentine se dirigió hacia el encuentro de la cantinera.

Buenos días, soy Valentine Carridge, dirijo el Departamento de Aurores.

Aura Leary – respondió la chica.

Entiendo que usted es la dueña del bar Las Tres Escobas.

Sí, desde hace dos años, cuando mi madre se retiró.

Valentine miró fijamente a la chica buscando algún signo de culpabilidad en ella. No podía excluir a ningún sospechoso en todo ese desastre. La chica la miraba con curiosidad.

Señorita Leary, le ha dicho a mis agentes que vio a la víctima por la tarde noche de ayer en compañía de una extraña.

Sí…

¿Puede describirme a esa extraña?

Sí. Cabello negro, ojos azules y tez muy blanca. Era guapa… todos los hombres del bar estaban comiéndosela con la mirada. Bert fue el único que se atrevió a hablar con ella.

¿Supo de qué estaban hablando?

Escuché algo cuando le llevé una bebida. Tomó vodka solo.

Valentine aguzó los sentidos: los orígenes de Ofelia Malfoy se remontaban a Europa Oriental y no era la primera vez que escuchaba acerca de su preferencia por el vodka.

Dígame, señorita Leary ¿de qué hablaban?

Escuché a Bert alardear con ella acerca de haber sido el restaurador de algunos libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ella parecía muy interesada en eso.

¿Esta mujer hablaba con acento extranjero?

¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Aura abrió los ojos sorprendida. La mirada severa de Valentine Carridge la hizo sonrojarse y aguardar la siguiente pregunta.

¿Algún rasgo en particular al hablar?

Pronunciaba con mucha fuerza la r…

¿Habló esta mujer con usted en algún momento?

Me hizo algunas preguntas. Se mostró interesada por un hombre que pasó por aquí hace unos días… un músico de Londres.

¿Cómo era ese hombre?

Delgado, de tez morena. Tenía el cabello largo, negro. Su nombre era Basil. Sólo eso, no me dijo ningún apellido.

¿Sabe dónde localizar a este hombre? – Valentine se sintió esperanzada por la información.

No, sólo sé que vino de Merseyside, aunque había viajado en tren desde Londres. Me lo dijo después de un rato de conversar. Claro que podría reconocerlo de inmediato si lo viera otra vez.

Si pudiera reunir a un grupo de hombres con esas características ¿estaría dispuesta a identificarlo? Garantizo su anonimato, por supuesto.

Seguro que sí, capitana. Es inconfundible – Aura se sonrojó de nuevo.

Bien, señorita Leary, le agradezco su ayuda. Es importante que mantenga los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada: no quiero que comente sobre esta charla con nadie, o me veré obligada a ordenar una auditoría a Las Tres Escobas. Si llega a ver de nuevo a esta mujer, bajo ninguna circunstancia se acerque a ella. Comuníquese de inmediato conmigo o con el Departamento de Aurores. ¿Está claro? – Valentine extendió una tarjeta hacia Aura.

La chica miró con atención la tarjeta y asintió con timidez.

Eso es todo, le agradezco su tiempo, señorita Leary. Tal vez algún día pase a tomar algo a su establecimiento – Valentine miró con una pizca de simpatía a la cantinera. Parecía una chica sensata y obediente.

Cuando la cantinera se hubo marchado, Valentine se sintió un tanto animada. Tenía una pista un poco más clara ahora: un tal Basil, músico de Merseyside. Bien podría ser cómplice de Ofelia, aunque ésta siempre había actuado en solitario. De cualquier modo, Carridge buscaría a este hombre y lo haría sudar sangre, si era necesario, para sacarle información acerca del interés de la asesina en él.

Desvelada, se contentó con marcharse del lugar en uno de los automóviles del Ministerio de Magia.

_______________________________________________________________

Aura entró a casa y se quitó el suéter de encima, sabiendo que el calor del hogar hacía innecesaria la prenda. Fue a la cocina y extrajo una botella de vodka del frigorífico. Se sirvió un vaso y lo apuró de un trago, contenta por el éxito obtenido: desde ahora, usaba al Departamento de Aurores para buscar a aquel músico muggle, Basil. Estrujó los muslos y gimió quedamente de placer.

Volvió a llenar el vaso y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, envuelta en un sonido burbujeante. Al entrar al recinto privado, una cascada de cabello negro y brillante cayó sobre su espalda. Miró sus ojos azules y sus colmillos perfectos en el espejo. Después volvió la mirada hacia la pared contraria y contempló la nueva obra de arte: Aura Leary, la cantinera de Las Tres Escobas atada al muro con los brazos abiertos.

Ofelia río como una niña. La cantinera estaba agonizando, desangrándose poco a poco gracias a las ataduras metálicas en su cuello, tobillos y muñecas. Un buen recurso para interrogar a la chica hasta sacarle toda la verdad sobre la ubicación del músico muggle.

Los ojos azules miraron fascinados las manchas rojas en el muro. Ofelia pensó que aquella chiquilla parecía un ángel. Se acercó a ella y levantó el rostro tomándolo por la barbilla. Un quejido lastimero tiñó con nueva alegría el rostro blanco de la asesina. Era irresistible, era en verdad un ángel. Ofelia besó los labios de Aura, mordiéndolos llena de placer. Se retiró un poco y vio un hilo de sangre y saliva escurriendo desde la boca de Aura.

Ofelia rasgó un pedazo de la cortina y lo mojó en la sangre de la chica. Era un ángel, un ser celestial: no estaría completa sin un par de primorosas alas. Tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Nadie buscaría a la cantinera a la mañana siguiente, domingo.

Pensó una vez más en Basil: con toda seguridad, Valentine Carridge había comenzado ya la cacería y ella, Ofelia, pronto lo tendría frente a sus ojos.

Rió complacida ante la imagen angelical que comenzaba a tomar forma frente a sus ojos azules.


	3. Encuentros, despedidas

**3**

**ENCUENTROS, DESPEDIDAS**

Cinco días después de haber escuchado a Kayla confesar, Abigayl se dio un baño y salió de su habitación muy temprano. Pasó frente al despacho de la dueña de casa y vio la luz encendida colándose por debajo de la puerta. No le prestó mayor atención, bajó las escaleras y salió de la mansión.

A su paso, los jardines se tornaron amarillentos y la envolvieron de crujidos nimios que, uno tras otro, sumaban un rumor de molesta decisión en los ojos azules, helados.

Dos animales parecidos a gatos se escabulleron detrás de los cipreses con la vista clavada en ella.

Los golpes en la puerta de Basil lo sacudieron en la cama y le arrancaron las telarañas del sueño. Abrió la puerta, la vio y sin una palabra la hizo pasar. Abigayl se descalzó mientras él se metía de nuevo a la cama. A su espalda, Basil escuchó el rozar de las sábanas y el colchón moviéndose bajo el peso de la chica. Unos dedos finos le acariciaron la cicatriz, recorriendo el contorno de la marca y él suspiró queriendo dormir para no preocuparse más.

Basil… Ronald dijo que lo último que había sabido de Harry Potter, era que vivía en algún lugar de Escocia.

El muchacho le tomó la mano y la adornó con un beso, sin decir nada. La respiración acompasada de Basil no alcanzaba a romper el soliloquio de Abigayl.

Kayla no es mi madre, – continuó ella – y creo saber quién es. Pero necesito que alguien me lo diga sin lugar a dudas. ¿Tú de verdad crees que soy hija de ese viejo del bar? – no esperó la respuesta – Quizá por eso fui a su mesa de inmediato. No entiendo nada, o no quiero entenderlo. Pero si todo esto es cierto, y apunta a que lo es, necesito escucharlo de la última persona que lo sabe con seguridad.

Basil se levantó de la cama con trabajos y removió entre la ropa que había dejado caer al piso la noche anterior. Encendió el cigarro y con el torso desnudo, por puro reflejo se echó a la cabeza el sombrero.

Abigayl se llevó la mano a la frente mirando al techo y luego a él. Le pasó los ojos por la espalda, llegando hasta donde la ropa le ocultaba lo demás. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, que no le quedaba a más de cinco pasos. Basil comenzó a recoger la ropa del suelo.

¿Todavía tienes café? Siempre digo que voy a regalarte una cafetera para expresso y no lo hago. Voy a comprarte una, Basil. Y café colombiano, no hay mejor café que el colombiano. ¿Quieres que te prepare café?

Basil cogió un vaso y la botella de whisky, eterna en la mesa de noche, se sirvió un trago. Se mojó los labios en el líquido ambarino, sintió el olor del café soluble llegarle desde la cocina. Dejó el whisky sobre la mesa y cogió la toalla mientras Abigayl pensaba en voz alta.

Se duchó sintiendo crujir sus huesos. Se lavó el cabello sin mucha ceremonia y con el dedo escribió el nombre de Abigayl en el espejo, diciéndose que dejaría la afeitada para otro día.

Salió con la toalla en la cintura y escuchó el rumor de su siempre en la cocina, removiendo en las gavetas, seguramente poniendo todo fuera de lugar bajo el pretexto de un orden que él no encontraba tan interesante. Ya vestido se secaba el cabello con una mano mientras con la otra tanteaba la mesa donde volvió a encontrar el vaso. Abigayl salió de la cocina y se plantó frente a la ventana con el café humeante en la mano. Cuando se volvió, Basil ya tenía respuesta a su nueva petición, niña mimada que él no podría abandonar.

Vamos a buscarlo. Buscaremos a Harry Potter, Aby.

Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio agradecida.

Sólo te pido que esperes a mañana: esta noche tengo un concierto en La Espada. Acompáñame, te divierte verlas gritarme insinuaciones. Y te divierte más tomarme el brazo cuando se acercan al final para ver qué obtienen.

Abigayl se sonrió bajando la mirada con malicia.

Sí, vamos. Me gusta ver sus caras de envidia, maldito perro flaco.

_______________________________________________________________

Vamos a ver… ¿qué más tienes que decirme, Bert O' Shea? Te divertías con ella, de eso estoy seguro. Fantástico, el hecho de que una mujer así te permita sentarse a su mesa, acariciarle los muslos. ¿Eso hacías, Bert? Te excitaba su acento extranjero, los ojos azules, te gustaba que todos te miraran con envidia por lo que ibas a lograr ¿no?

Andrew J. Potter, rezaba la placa en el escritorio junto a la entrada, y los ojos azules recorrían el cuerpo desnudo del hombre estrangulado. Andrew pasó la mirada de halcón sobre el cadáver por centésima vez.

Como había sospechado, había restos de mezcla multijugos en el estómago de la víctima y sus intrincadas pociones habían detectado el rastro de los cabellos de Ofelia Malfoy en la mixtura. Andrew miró con atención hacia la ingle de Bert O' Shea. El vello púbico descendía sobre la piel de una manera irregular, diferente al resto. Andrew agitó su varita mágica y una pequeña burbuja temblorosa apareció en el aire. La dirigió hasta hacerla levitar sobre los genitales del cadáver. Con unos cuantos pases más, la burbuja amplificó la zona dos, tres veces. Andrew miró con atención e interés crecientes: el vello estaba un tanto chamuscado. Pasó la varita mágica por encima de la piel y notó una protuberancia dura. Hizo un corte limpio sobre el lugar y extrajo al aire una pequeña cápsula de vidrio; dentro un ovoide dorado y refulgente se agitó.

Andrew lo hizo flotar hasta la mesa más próxima y encendió una lámpara blanca y potente. Depositó la cápsula en una charola y la golpeó con suavidad; se partió de inmediato y el ovoide dorado se extendió sobre el metal: "Existe una llave", leyó con el ceño fruncido, sin entender qué sucedía. Antes de que pudiera manipular la extraña sustancia, ésta comenzó a burbujear y evaporarse.

Maldijo la rapidez con que aquella cosa se extinguía. Cuando el mensaje se disolvía en el último rastro de humo amarillento, escuchó cerrarse la puerta detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Carridge aún con la mano en la chapa.

¿Qué estás mirando?

Nada en particular, Valentine. Hice unas cuantas pruebas más y no hay duda: la señorita Malfoy pisó Hogsmeade a su antojo.

Valentine se dirigió al cadáver y observó con seriedad: la marca de la bufanda en el cuello estaba ennegrecida. Luego notó el finísimo corte en la ingle del hombre.

¿Qué es eso, quieres decirme?

Tenía quemado el vello púbico, lo puedes ver… aquí – Andrew se acercó y señaló con la varita el punto exacto. Cuando lo examiné, me encontré con esta incisión. No sé para qué lo hizo, tal vez jugó con él un rato, vivo, muerto o agonizante, no nos importa.

¿Suele hacer esas cosas?

No ha habido un solo cadáver enviado por ella que no muestre señas de algún tipo de tortura, Carridge. Ni uno solo, así que éste no es la excepción. ¿Tenía familiares?

Una esposa, la cual no quiere ni siquiera ver el cadáver. Cuando se enteró de la manera en que murió, dijo a gritos que no iba a dar sepultura a un marido infiel.

Bueno, no me importa lo que diga, no tengo nada más que hacer con este muchacho, – Andrew palmeó la frente del muerto – así que será mejor que se lo envíen y ella ponga su cabeza sobre la chimenea como trofeo, si eso quiere.

Valentine se sentó frente al escritorio de Andrew resoplando de cansancio. El hombre clavó su mirada en las pantorrillas de la capitana cuando ésta cruzó la pierna; sirvió dos tazas de café y se aflojó la corbata. Caminó con deliciosa pereza al escritorio y le tendió la taza. Valentine lo miró con sus ojos rasgados y después de un momento la aceptó.

¿Qué tienes, Carridge?

Un músico muggle de Merseyside, una docena de asesinatos, archivos y bibliotecas asaltados y a la maldita prensa haciendo un escándalo infernal.

Eso y lo que Ofelia casi logra hace ocho años.

No estoy segura de qué buscaba, pero debe estar relacionado con el asunto que tratamos ahora…

La Fuente – puntualizó Andrew. Valentine torció la boca.

Nadie sabe dónde está esa cosa, Andrew. No hay registros exactos del lugar.

"Falso, Carridge… hay alguien que lo sabe, aunque no lo revela", Andrew sonrió para sus adentros.

Lo cierto es que Ofelia parece avanzar en su búsqueda y no sabemos dónde atacará la próxima vez. Tal vez si mis aurores encuentran a ese tal Basil… no es natural que Ofelia muestre interés por un muggle.

No hay nada natural en Ofelia, capitana, ya deberías saberlo – interrumpió el hombre ocultando la sonrisa en el café. – Ahora que, si lo quieres, tú y yo podemos ir a buscar esa Fuente con una botella de tinto – agregó burlón.

Andrew… deja de comportarte como un idiota. Tus artimañas podrán funcionar con las secretarias del Ministerio, pero estás a años luz de poder afectarme en lo más mínimo.

Cuestión de tiempo, capitana, te sorprenderías de lo que puedo lograr con un poco de complicidad de tu parte – inclinó la cabeza con lentitud y Carridge miró los labios rosados exhibir una dentadura perfecta. – Dime, capitana… ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

Carridge miró la sonrisa torcida de Andrew enmarcada por la piel suave y los ojos entrecerrados. Se sintió molesta consigo misma.

Dime… ¿tienes planes? – Andrew repitió la pregunta acariciando los dedos de Carridge sobre la mesa. Ella soportó el contacto cosquilleante.

Sí, Andrew… – contestó bajando la voz – mis planes son mantenerme alejada de ti. Lo más posible ¿lo entiendes? – retiró la mano y se levantó rumbo a la salida. – ¿Tienes algo más que decir sobre Albert O' Shea?

Creo que le oí murmurar algo acerca de tu falda, Valentine.

"Imbécil" fue lo último que Andrew J. Potter escuchó decir a la capitana de aurores antes de que se largara. Sonrió divertido y meditó un poco acerca de la cápsula de vidrio extraída del cadáver.

Existe una llave, entonces… - Andrew dio otro sorbo a su café y pensó en la llegada a casa, a las piezas de mármol que tallaba siguiendo descripciones de antiguas bestias casi humanas.

_______________________________________________________________

Detrás del escenario de La Espada, el rumor de la muchedumbre era amortiguado por las paredes mientras Basil tensaba la última cuerda de la guitarra. Hacía dos horas que había terminado de comprobar el sistema de sonido junto con su ingeniero: la reverberancia del instrumento, el nivel de los monitores, la ecualización y el programa de efectos y distorsión que utilizaría en las canciones.

Sólo él y una guitarra sobre el escenario; comenzaba a ser bastante conocido en Merseyside y otros lugares cercanos. Esa noche, el bar se había llenado con unas doscientas personas que se apretujaban entre las mesas y la barra. El dueño del lugar estaba pletórico de alegría y no dudó en mandarle a Basil una botella dorada y azul de buen whisky. El muchacho no dio más de tres sorbos al vaso con hielos, pero tuvo buen cuidado de pedir que le pusieran la botella y una hielera junto al micrófono.

El dueño del lugar asintió y tomó la botella. Unos segundos después, Basil escuchó un rugido más pronunciado mezclándose con aplausos: debían haber puesto ya la botella en su sitio, tras lo cual la gente adivinaría que el concierto estaba a punto de comenzar.

El ingeniero de sonido entró a la pequeña habitación donde Basil tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la guitarra.

Ya es hora muchacho, en dos minutos apagan las luces y entras tú.

Gracias Bruce. ¿Llevaron la botella?

Sí, llevaron la botella, borracho infeliz – se rió el hombre calvo.

¿Abigayl?

Repeliendo payasos que le invitan un trago. Está sentada a unos seis metros del escenario, en el centro. Le dieron un buen lugar.

Bien, entonces ve a la consola, te veo desde el escenario – Basil le entregó la guitarra.

Muy bien muchacho, acaba con ellos – Bruce agitó la mano y salió a poner la guitarra en su lugar.

Basil caminó por el pasillo y escuchó el rumor de la gente aplaudiendo con ritmo. Un empleado del lugar le hizo la seña mientras bajaba el interruptor de la luz. El bramido de la gente fue inmediato y atronador, sin poder ocultar los gritos de un grupo de mujeres.

Una pequeña senda de luces apenas encendidas le indicó a Basil por dónde debería caminar. Siguió la línea y se sentó en el banco que habían dispuesto, descolgó el sombrero del micrófono y se lo colocó. Tomó la guitarra, pasó la correa por su espalda disfrutando el griterío de la gente: no se habían dado cuenta de que ya estaba ahí. Bueno, les daría una pequeña señal.

Sacó un cigarro y llevó el encendedor hacia arriba. En cuanto lo accionó y su débil luz le iluminó el rostro, la gente elevó una vez más el volumen. Agitó el sombrero, que olió a quemado: lo había acercado demasiado a la flama. "_Esto me pasa por dármelas de campeón…_", se rió. Dejó el encendedor sobre la mesa junto a él y tapó las cuerdas con la mano izquierda. Comenzó un rasgueo enérgico sobre las cuerdas y escuchó los aplausos acompañarlo. Un segundo después comenzó a engarzar acordes melódicos, amplificados, distorsionados en armonía por la pedalera a sus pies. Una luz cenital lo iluminó de improviso y el estallido fue entonces total. Basil miró a Bruce al otro lado del lugar y con la cabeza señaló el monitor a su izquierda. Automáticamente el volumen del amplificador subió un poco, Basil asintió satisfecho.

Tamborileando con los dedos sobre la caja de la guitarra, marcó el ritmo y dejó el cigarro en el cenicero, reanudó sus rasgueos y comenzó con la primera canción. Al levantar la mirada, pudo distinguir a Abigayl sonriéndole:

_Si me pides que camine sobre nuestras viejas huellas, _

_Y que borre del pasado al destino que toqué, _

_Si me pides que te mire como nunca hice con ellas,_

_Si me pides mil estrellas para hacer una pared,_

_Pide entonces que te busque,_

_Que te encuentre aunque me pierda,_

_Pide todo lo que tengo_

_Y pide lo que no tendré…_

_Pídeme la noche…*_

Aby cantando con él; Basil se sonrió y otra vez las mujeres se hicieron oír. Si lograba hacerla sonreír en medio de toda la locura que había pasado durante las últimas semanas, había obtenido lo más anhelado.

Sin dejar de cantar, Basil la miró como la noche de hacía dos años y medio, cuando después de un pleito de ebrios la llevó a un hostal, invadido por una fiebre que jamás había sentido. Esa noche la tocó con delicadeza por momentos, con rudo ardor a veces, la dejó jalarle el cabello y quemarle las caderas con los muslos. Se rindió ante Abigayl como no pensó que podría hacerlo nunca.

No podía explicar lo que le había subyugado en ella, aunque razones no le faltaban: la melena leonina rizada, las pecas sobre la nariz y la espalda, los ojos azules llenos de un fuego sobrenatural, la línea de su abdomen y el grito que emitía arqueando la espalda debajo de él, mientras sus manos lo instaban a entrar más en ella.

Basil nunca había amanecido con una mujer con la que se hubiera acostado: siempre se largaba antes del amanecer. Aquella mañana, cuando un rayo de luz se coló entre las cortinas y le dio de lleno en la cara, levantó la mirada y vio a Aby medio desnuda, peinándose los cabellos castaños ante el espejo.

Acabas de desgraciarme la vida – le dijo.

Ya lo sé. ¿Quisieras que no lo hubiera hecho?

Silencio desde la cama. Abigayl se descubrió la frente con los dedos y lo miró por el espejo.

No me pidas que devuelva lo que te quite; ya no puedo hacerlo.

Tengo que irme.

Como quieras… de cualquier modo te quedas.

Sin más palabras, aquel día Basil se hizo la promesa de no separarse de ella; Abigayl, sólo ella, había domado a la fiera.

Basil había seducido a algunas mujeres durante algún tiempo más, pues había otros cuerpos y otras bocas, vientres ansiosos. Mujeres diversas, la mayoría bellas, que le seguían con los ojos de bar en bar.

Hizo caso de aquellas miradas y quedó convencido de que todas ellas eran remedos y falsedades, todas opacadas por la luz inmensa de la única mujer que le había estremecido el alma. Con el paso de los meses, todo se redujo a coquetear de vez en cuando con cualquiera y a pensar con mayor frecuencia en Abigayl.

La canción terminó y Basil se sirvió un trago de whisky entre aplausos, para saludar al público.

Vamos a brindar, no queremos que la casa pierda – levantó el vaso y sus ojos volaron a una mujer que se sentaba en ese momento a su izquierda, en primera fila. Basil se levantó el sombrero un momento – Buenas noches ¿cómo está usted? – saludó y el coro de chicas le gritó frases bélicas y calientes.

El concierto transcurrió entre la calma contemplativa y el grito de la multitud que le pedía canciones, dedicatorias o que se quitara la ropa. Durante la última canción, Basil se sintió algo incómodo, de un modo que no podía identificar: miró al frente y el gesto de Aby le reveló su propia inquietud. Tenía una sensación similar al momento en que casi habían alcanzado la cumbre de Hogwarts.

Terminó la canción con una sonrisa forzada y se levantó para recibir la última ovación, buscando con los ojos a su compañera: Abigayl ya no estaba en su lugar, sino caminando entre la gente; debía dirigirse a la parte trasera del escenario para felicitarlo y burlarse de las novias que le irían a buscar de inmediato. Todo como de costumbre y, sin embargo…

Basil buscó la salida del bar, al fondo, y vio a dos hombres de aspecto casi normal parados a ambos lados de la puerta. Parecían montar guardia… y no le quitaban los ojos de encima. No sonreían, sino que lo miraban con frialdad. Se acercó al público para agradecer a las personas de la primera fila. Recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, recibió las felicitaciones inclinando la cabeza con distracción. Buscó la salida de emergencia, a su izquierda: otros dos hombres malencarados lo veían con atención.

¿Por qué tenía aquel sentimiento de desasosiego y repulsión? Terminó de agradecer al público y se dio la vuelta para volver al pequeño camerino. El dueño de La Espada lo abrazó con efusividad. Basil le dio la mano y le sonrió viendo a otro de los hombres ocupar el lugar de Bruce en la consola. Las cosas definitivamente estaban a punto de salirse de madre.

Entró al pasillo y encontró a Abigayl, que le rodeó la espalda húmeda de sudor.

Excelente, perro flaco. ¡Los dejaste boquiabiertos a todos! – Aby lo felicitó.

Aby, algo raro está pasando aquí.

¿Qué dices? ¡Lo hiciste excelente, es lo más normal que estén como locos!

No me refiero a eso: creo que hay varios de ellos aquí… – Aby lo miró interrogante – magos, Abigayl. Dos en la puerta principal, dos en la salida de emergencia y uno más en la consola… no sé dónde está Bruce, de repente desapareció.

¿Estás seguro de que son magos?

Me da la impresión de que no tienen buenas intenciones… me siento como cuando fuimos a Hogwarts. ¿Tienes ya los boletos para Londres?

Sí, los compré antes de venir aquí. Basil ¿qué ocurre?

No lo sé pero tenemos que irnos de inmediato, aunque no sé cómo.

El muchacho que había apagado el interruptor de la luz se acercó con una cámara fotográfica. Comenzó a felicitar a Basil y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de caer al suelo desvanecido, envuelto en un resplandor rojo.

El grito de Abigayl fue uno con la reacción del hombre, que la apretó contra sí mientras se refugiaba tras una esquina del corredor. Asomó la cabeza y vio a otro hombre, similar a los de las puertas, examinar al muchacho caído y levantar la cabeza hacia Basil.

Maldita sea… vienen por mí.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

No tengo idea, pero acaba de noquear a ese tipo, no sé si lo mató.

¡¿Qué?! – repitió Abigayl casi gritando.

Aby, tengo que sacarte de aquí: si se dan cuenta de que estás conmigo, van a ir tras de ti también, tienes que largarte cuanto antes.

¡No! ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

No lo sé, voy a buscar la forma de escapar, pero necesito que tú corras lo más rápido que puedas: no podemos esperar que vengan por un trago de whisky.

Escucharon pasos acercándose, el hombre debía haberlos escuchado. Basil se volvió esperándolo con los puños cerrados.

Oiga ¿qué hace usted aquí? No puede pasar a este lugar, ¿no sabe leer? – el dueño del bar se dirigió al mago que había derribado al muchacho.

Ahora Aby, corre, quiero que corras y des vuelta al escenario, sal por la puerta de emergencia, trata de que no te vean. Mézclate con la gente, veré qué puedo hacer para distraerlos.

¡No! ¡Basil, no sabes lo que quieren hacerte!

Y no pretendo averiguarlo: ve a un hostal y enciérrate a piedra y lodo. Lárgate a primera hora a Londres.

Un segundo destello rojo iluminó las paredes seguido de un grito ahogado, el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo a tierra.

¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? – Abigayl jadeó nerviosa.

Voy a intentar librarme de ellos y te alcanzaré allá ¿de acuerdo?

Esto no me gusta nada…

Basil extendió la mano hacia la pared de enfrente. Aferró el interruptor de la alarma de incendios.

¡Corre ahora Aby! ¡Corre!

¡Tienes que llegar a Londres!

¡Te llamaré en cuanto llegue!

Basil tiró de la palanca y el lugar se volvió el pandemonio: las alarmas saltaron rugientes y los aspersores comenzaron a bañar el lugar. Los gritos de pánico se hicieron escuchar desde el bar mientras Basil se pegaba a la pared: Aby ya se escabullía rodeando el escenario por detrás. "Por favor, que no la toquen" rogó Basil.

Miró hacia la sombra proyectada en la pared por las luces rojizas de las alarmas y distinguió un fragmento de madera, como el que Kayla había usado hacía unos días. "Espera… espera…".

El hombre de la varita mágica asomó las narices por la esquina y Basil atacó con fiereza: lo tomó por la nuca con ambas manos y lo azotó contra la pared de enfrente. El hombre aturdido gruñó y recibió un impacto seco en el estómago, que lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo boqueando.

El músico corrió por el pasillo hacia el camerino y se detuvo en seco ante la entrada: dos hombres vestidos con trapos extraños removían entre los armarios. No lo habían visto. Se dio la vuelta a toda prisa rumbo al escenario: dos cajas de cerveza volaron a su paso con otro relámpago carmín y él maldijo cubriéndose la cabeza.

Entre los cortinajes, alcanzó a ver a otro hombre apuntándole con la varita. Se tiró al piso y otra caja de cerveza estalló sobre él. Un utilero entró corriendo con un extintor y cayó al suelo desmayado tras otro movimiento del hombre entre los cortinajes. Basil aferró el extintor y apuntó hacia él. Descargó el instrumento y lo escuchó toser, podía verlo agitando los brazos entre la nube de polvo blanco.

Vamos a ver cómo te defiendes de esto, desgraciado infeliz…

El golpe metálico del extintor vibró con fuerza y el mago cayó de espaladas con la nariz rota. Basil continuó hacia el escenario blandiendo el aparato metálico, que voló de sus manos en cuanto las luces lo iluminaron.

Pudo ver la melena castaña de Aby escapando del lugar por la puerta principal y un hombre cayó sobre él de inmediato. Basil se defendió rabioso torciéndole un brazo hasta escucharlo crujir, recibió una patada en las costillas y al erguirse una silla se estrelló contra su cabeza. Mientras caía pudo ver al primer hombre al que había derribado con la frente cubierta de sangre y los restos de madera entre las manos.

Intentó levantarse, vio un resplandor rojizo y cayó sin sentido.

_______________________________________________________________

En el risco de Hogwarts, una figura de mármol se erguía contra el cielo grisáceo de la tarde: una mujer de piedra en un gesto de oración, con las manos unidas en un ruego y la cabeza baja. A sus flancos, dos lápidas del mismo material, todo circundado por la amarillenta celulosa seca. Frente a la figura de la mujer, así como a la tumba a su izquierda, ardían llamas blancas de reciente creación.

La lápida restante continuaba manchada de polvo, hiedra y flores silvestres. No podía leerse el nombre de aquél a quien estaba destinada. Un enorme rastro mágico persistía en el lugar, una mezcla extraña que confundía al hombre que inspeccionaba en silencio aquel pedazo de tierra triste.

Un par de ojos verdes recorrían las líneas pétreas con detenimiento. El rostro estaba resguardado por las solapas levantadas del abrigo. Extrajo un cigarro de la bolsa del pantalón y lo encendió suspirando. Luego leyó el titular del periódico que llevaba bajo el brazo: las fotografías móviles de un lugar cercano, Hogsmeade, le remitieron a otros tiempos. Él conocía bien aquel pueblo.

Tercera muerte misteriosa en dos semanas, rezaba la publicación. Bajo el título, un hostal muy conocido en Hogsmeade y la capitana de aurores, Valentine Carridge. El parte oficial del Ministerio de Magia había señalado un suicidio por ahorcamiento.

Una vibración en el bolsillo distrajo su atención del papel amarillento; se negó a contestar la llamada, pero miró la pantalla vítrea de su intercomunicador. Después de varios timbrazos, apareció una mujer negra de ojos rasgados: "_Hola… sé que no debería molestarte con estas cosas, pero de verdad estoy en un caso sin salida. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda… ya sé que no te sentirás cómodo con esto, pero en verdad… bueno. Si no contestas mis llamadas, por algo será… sólo quería decirte que es Ofelia… no te lo voy a ocultar a ti; es Ofelia y yo no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?_"…

El hombre suspiró con pesadez. Ofelia Malfoy… se llevó la mano al pectoral izquierdo y palpó sobre la ropa sintiendo la piel dura. Aspiró el humo del cigarro y pensó en una mujer de ojos ambarinos, la que le había causado las pequeñas cicatrices bajo sus ojos. "_Ah, Hermione… Hermione, eras hermosa incluso en tu cólera…_".

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquello? Ya no lo sabía, ya no le importaba demasiado. Con el tiempo había entendido que nunca dejaría de pensar en ella, sin importar que el mundo cambiara por completo de lugar, de apariencia, de ritmo.

Y ahora también Ronald, el viejo amigo, el compañero de armas, de dolores, de alegrías… el viejo Ronald también, por fin, había abandonado la existencia en aquel mundo, por fin era libre de tantas ataduras y recuerdos amargos. Y ahora, el hombre que miraba las lápidas se preguntaba cuándo llegaría su momento. Esto era de verdad… era la soledad que nunca dejó de temer, desde el día en que un hombre gigantesco le reveló que sus padres habían muerto a manos de un monstruo: habían sido héroes. ¿Y él? ¿Quién era, qué había sido?

El niño que vivió… – murmuró para sí mismo – y que ahora sobrevive…

Sintió que algo presionaba tras sus ojos y contraía su garganta, un ardor debajo de los párpados y una necesidad apremiante de respirar con profundidad. Luego se sintió molesto consigo mismo pero no hizo otra cosa que inclinar la cabeza y acariciar la piedra blanca de la estatua.

Ya era hora ¿verdad? Era tiempo de dejarlo pasar… Ratona de biblioteca… Zanahoria… todavía los extraño.

Las llamas blancas frente a cada tumba se agitaron y el hombre de ojos verdes pensó que tal vez era una invitación…

Suspiró una vez más, con mucha fuerza, y sintió dos lágrimas cálidas caminar entre los surcos de las arrugas en su cara.

Descansa en paz, hermosa… compañero: duerme bien… ya nos veremos luego – saludó a sus amores y sus recuerdos, ahora bajo tierra, con la voz quebrada.

Se dio la vuelta y, al desaparecer, las hojas muertas se agitaron en un remolino.

_______________________________________________________________

El teléfono de Abigayl sonó de camino al aeropuerto. Cuando lo escuchó, saltó de inmediato en el asiento trasero del taxi, rogando que fuera Basil. Se equivocó: la pantalla de cristal líquido mostró otra palabra: mamá.

El gesto de la chica se endureció y estrujó el aparato en la mano, dejándolo sonar. Silencio. Nuevamente sonó y Abigayl presionó un botón.

Aby – la voz de Kayla sonó preocupada.

La chica no respondió, volviendo los ojos hacia las calles interminables aún en penumbra. Habría querido espetarle algún insulto, pero se contuvo.

Abigayl… ¿estás bien? Supe lo que sucedió en el bar… hija, por favor…

No me llames así, – contestó Abigayl con voz helada – no soy tu hija.

Se escuchó un suspiro tembloroso al otro lado de la línea.

Es como si lo fueras, Aby…

Deja de mentirme. Todo está cayendo en su lugar. Estoy casi segura de lo que has hecho, y voy a confirmarlo todo.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Eso no te importa.

A pesar de lo que puedas creer, es lo más importante para mí, Abigayl. Tú eres lo más importante para mí…

Tanto que me ocultaste de dónde vengo por veinte años ¿no? Me dijiste que mi padre había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, cuando yo era una niña. Dijiste que había sido un tren descarrilado. Me aseguraste siempre que eras mi madre, que yo era una persona normal y mira a lo que llegamos: tú escondes criaturas mágicas en casa, yo soy una amenaza para cualquier arreglo floral. Me educaste toda la vida para alejarme de magos y brujas diciendo que son extraños y peligrosos. Y resulta ser que tú misma eres una bruja… bueno, ¿sabes qué creo? Que tienes razón: eres extraña y peligrosa, y tengo que alejarme de ti…

Un sollozo ahogado en el teléfono cortó el discurso y Abigayl sintió que el corazón se le retorcía de dolor y enojo.

Aby…

Dime quién eres. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Tú sabes cuál es mi nombre, Abigayl.

Tu verdadero nombre. Eres Kayla Malkins…

Sí – fue la respuesta en la línea, después de un momento de silencio.

¿Cuál es mi nombre? Cada vez que lo veo escrito, tengo más dudas respecto a él.

En la línea se escuchó un murmullo apagado: Kayla se dirigía a un acompañante que asentía con voz aguda y tímida. El chofer del taxi viró a su izquierda y penetró en un callejón estrecho, ante la alarma de Abigayl. Se separó del teléfono un momento.

Oiga ¿qué hace? Tengo que llegar al aeropuerto, ésta no es la ruta…

El hombre no respondió. Apagó el motor y dejó las manos sobre los muslos, mirando fijamente hacia adelante. Parecía que se hubiera quedado sordo o catatónico. Abigayl volvió al teléfono con la furia de la comprensión en los labios.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Hermione…

¿Qué?

Un chisporroteo flameante iluminó el interior del taxi; Abigayl recogió los pies sobre el asiento.

Tu segundo nombre es Abigayl… pero no te llamas Hilda… sino Hermione.

La chica miró congelada hacia la nube de humo blanco en la cual surgían un par de orejas enormes.

_Hermione Abigayl Weasley…_

Abigayl dejó caer el teléfono al tiempo que un anciano elfo doméstico la miraba con su único ojo, extendiendo una mano huesuda. Sujetaba una pequeña bolsa.

Me llamo Albi, ama Abigayl. El ama Kayla le envía esto.

Los ojos azules de Abigayl miraron con desconfianza la bolsa que el elfo sujetaba. La tomó con cuidado y la abrió: dentro, un libro negro, una hoja doblada de papel amarillento y una pequeña botella de cristal le esperaban.

El ama Kayla le pide que lleve el recuerdo al hombre que busca.

El chofer del taxi puso en marcha el coche y salió del callejón sin decir nada, retomó la ruta al aeropuerto.

Si me necesita, sólo tiene que llamarme, ama Abigayl.

Tú… ¿tú la conociste? – preguntó la chica mirando hacia la fea cicatriz en donde debía estar el ojo del elfo.

Sí, ama Abigayl… yo conocí a la Madre, yo vi nacer al ama Abigayl – declaró el elfo con voz ronca antes de desaparecer en un nuevo revoltijo de chispas y fumarolas blancas.

Después de quince minutos de silencio, el aeropuerto de Merseyside asomó a la vista de Abigayl. Sobre su regazo, la bolsa se le antojó una boca abierta al pasado que hubiera preferido no intuir jamás.

Levantó la botellita de cristal frente a sus ojos y algo entre el gas y el líquido, de color blanco brillante, formó diminutos remolinos en su interior. Abigayl miró desesperada a la creciente figura del aeropuerto frente a ella.

_______________________________________________________________

A través del muro, visible sólo de un lado, Valentine Carridge observó detenidamente al hombre sudoroso que se mantenía de pie en la habitación contigua: habían dispuesto una silla junto a la mesa donde lo habían interrogado por cuatro horas ya. El muchacho se negaba a sentarse y respondía a cualquier pregunta con una mueca que le torcía la boca hasta hacerlo parecer un animal salvaje. Después de dos días de prisión, no había resultados.

No había dicho una sola palabra, a pesar de las amenazas y hechizos que le habían prodigado para hacerlo hablar. Carridge esperaba ahora una dosis concentrada de Veritaserum ante la cual no podría resistirse. El problema residía en hacerlo tragar la poción. No podía dejarlo inconsciente con un hechizo que sólo retrasaría los interrogatorios. De igual modo, no podía inmovilizarlo: el muchacho tendría la quijada trabada. Un hechizo Imperius quedaba fuera de toda discusión: para llevarlo a cabo, tendría que poner en marcha un complicado engranaje burocrático que justificase el uso de la maldición imperdonable.

Eso sin contar el auror que ese tal Basil, sin apellidos ni registro alguno, había mandado al suelo de un solo golpe certero que le quebró la nariz.

Este mocoso me tiene harta. Gibbs, ordena que localicen de inmediato a Aura Leary, es la dueña del bar de Hogsmeade. Dile que un grupo de aurores la escoltará hasta aquí de inmediato. Quiero una identificación positiva de este bastardo: voy a fundirlo en el calabozo hasta que trine como un pájaro – murmuró Valentine apretando un puño. Hizo una seña con la cabeza a un auror recargado contra la pared, junto a la puerta. El hombre, alto y corpulento, hizo girar la chapa y siguió a la capitana cuando ésta salió. Dio indicaciones a través del intercomunicador mágico y entraron a la habitación donde Basil, despojado del sombrero y la chaqueta, aguardaba como un animal enjaulado.

Basil los miró caminando lentamente de un lado a otro, con el pelo negro mojado de sudor pegado a su rostro. Valentine le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo que la furia le haría cometer una estupidez si aquel idiota no se decidía a hablar de una buena vez.

¿Sabes quién soy, niño? – le espetó con sequedad. - ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Las venas se marcaron en los brazos desnudos de Basil mientras él hacía crujir las vértebras del cuello. El auror que había acompañado a Carridge hizo lo propio con los nudillos, aferrando la varita mágica.

Voy a preguntártelo por última vez. Si no respondes, te aseguro que te voy a crucificar. Vas a rogarme que te mate antes de que termine contigo; de cualquier modo, nadie sabe dónde estás. No tienes una dirección fija, no tienes documentos o identificación que puedan comprobar que existes siquiera. Puedo hacerte desaparecer si se me da la gana, puedo ahogarte en una mazmorra por el resto de tus días y nadie se daría por enterado. Así que es mejor que trabajes conmigo o te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tus días. Te lo pregunto una vez más: ¿qué relación tienes con Ofelia Malfoy? ¿Por qué está buscándote?

Basil se detuvo y la miró fijamente con desdén. Una sonrisa torcida le cruzó el rostro y no dijo ni una palabra.

Valentine se volvió hacia el auror.

Tienes mi autorización, Gibbs. Haz lo que sea necesario. Te aseguro que estaré complacida si lo haces cantar antes de que llegue el Veritaserum.

Antes de que el auror diera un paso, la voz ronca de Basil los sorprendió.

Voy a romperle los brazos a tu gorila. Si trata de tocarme o lanzarme otro de sus hechizos, voy a romperle los brazos. Y para cuando termine con él, más te vale que hayas salido de la habitación. Están advertidos, ambos.

Eres muy orgulloso, niño. No te has dado cuenta de que no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre esa desgraciada.

El auror caminó hacia Basil moviendo la varita mágica: un brillo dorado salió disparado hacia el muchacho, que levantó la mesa como un poseído. La madera voló en pedazos y antes de que el auror se repusiera de la sorpresa, una de las patas del mueble se estrelló contra su boca; retrocedió aturdido y sintió la rodilla derecha doblarse al recibir una patada seca.

Valentine miró caer la varita mágica mientras Basil enredaba la pata de la mesa en el brazo izquierdo del hombre para hacer palanca, trenzado con él en el piso. El crujido del húmero fue seguido por un grito desgarrado y Valentine apuntó hacia Basil con su propia varita.

El muchacho se cubrió con el cuerpo del hombre inmovilizado por el dolor.

Falta un brazo todavía – gruñó Basil furioso.

Valentine lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras llamaba un destacamento de aurores como refuerzo. En un instante, la puerta se abrió y Carridge se dispuso a dar órdenes terminantes. Una voz pausada la detuvo en el acto.

Baja la varita, Val, no será necesaria.

El auror fue arrebatado de las manos de Basil y depositado con suavidad contra un rincón, mientras el muchacho perdía el aliento y retrocedía hasta quedar pegado a la pared.

Frente a ellos, un hombre canoso y sin afeitar los miraba con gesto grave. Los ojos verde olivo estaban clavados en Basil. Valentine Carridge bajó la varita y suspiró aliviada.

Pensé que no vendrías.

Yo también lo pensé, pero encontré razones para hacerlo recientemente – luego se dirigió a Basil con voz tranquilizadora y firme – Quiero que te calmes muchacho. No pretendo hacerte daño, a pesar de lo que parece. Voy a soltarte, pero si vuelves a atacar a cualquiera aquí, seré yo quien te parta los brazos en un santiamén. No necesito ni siquiera tocarte para hacerlo. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Después podrás irte – Carridge lo miró sorprendida.

Basil lo miró hirviendo de enojo, pero reconoció en él una sinceridad apabullante: parecía que cumpliría sus promesas. Se calmó lo necesario para que aquel hombre cuya frente ostentaba una curiosa cicatriz lo soltara.

Respiró profundo y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la silla. Se sentó recargando los codos en las rodillas, mirándolos alternativamente. El auror en la esquina de la habitación se quejó con un gruñido. El hombre de ojos verdes lo miró con gravedad y el brazo del auror recuperó suavemente su posición original.

Espero que ya esté mejor, oficial.

El hombre palpó el brazo con asombro y se levantó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ahora debo pedirle que nos deje a la capitana Carridge y a mí con este hombre.

El auror salió sin hacer ruido moviendo la mano con asombro. El hombre canoso extendió una mano y una silueta cristalina se dibujó sobre ella: al segundo siguiente, una copa llena de agua había aparecido y él se la tendió a Basil.

El muchacho la miró con suspicacia y al final la aceptó. Bebió apurado, muerto de sed. Asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

Mucho mejor ¿no?

Sí, mucho mejor – respondió Basil mirando con resentimiento hacia la capitana de aurores.

Te llamas Basil, entonces.

Así es.

No tienes registros de nacimiento en ningún lugar, no portas identificaciones personales, no figuras en listas de empadronamiento muggles ni se guarda noticia alguna de tus orígenes. Dime, Basil, ¿de dónde vienes?

De las calles, en realidad. Fuera de eso, no sé mucho más.

¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes una familia, parientes?

No que yo recuerde.

¿Cómo llegaste a Merseyside, entonces?

No lo recuerdo. Sé que crecí en las calles, pero no recuerdo en absoluto cómo llegué ahí. El primer lugar del que tengo memoria es una bodega abandonada, entre borrachos y prostitutas. Ahí me dijeron que tenía trece años y que me llamaba Basil. Alguien me había dejado por la noche en aquel lugar. Cuando desperté, nadie supo decirme quién lo hizo. ¿Quién es Ofelia Malfoy?

Pensé que tú lo sabrías, de hecho.

Pues no lo sé. Y lo habría dicho hace días si alguien se hubiera molestado en preguntar sin amenazas – miró con desprecio a Valentine.

Nadie va a amenazarte ya, Basil, pero debo pedirte que seas completamente sincero conmigo: hay una mujer en extremo peligrosa, una bruja. Su nombre es Ofelia Malfoy. Es determinante que sea detenida en cuanto sea posible: representa una gran amenaza para cualquiera que se cruce en su camino, ¿entiendes?

Si tú lo dices…

Esta mujer apareció recientemente en un pueblo llamado Hogsmeade. Asesinó a dos personas, no quiero decirte de qué manera, pero no ha sido nada común. Ofelia no es una mujer común, es hija de dos terroristas muy peligrosos, ambos muertos ahora. Resulta ser que ella parece saber quién eres tú. En Hogsmeade, preguntó por ti a algunos de los lugareños. La capitana Carridge ha creído que tú podrías ser cómplice de Ofelia y por eso te ha detenido aquí, aunque sus métodos para averiguarlo no han sido los más adecuados. ¿Quieres más agua?

Basil asintió. Una nueva copa apareció y él bebió con más calma. Pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios.

Basil, aun si tú no conoces a Ofelia, ella parece estar tras tus pasos. Si aseguras no saber quién es ella, eso excluye la posibilidad de que seas su cómplice. Lo cual nos deja una sola posibilidad: Ofelia, por algún motivo, quiere obtener algo de ti, y cuando lo haga, ten por seguro que te matará. No podrás defenderte de ella como de los aurores de esta dependencia, eso te lo aseguro. Es imperativo que la capitana Carridge te mantenga vigilado cuando salgas de aquí, y tú deberás aceptarlo.

No necesito ningún tipo de guardaespaldas. Nunca lo he necesitado.

Nunca habías tenido a Ofelia tras tus pasos. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Basil: la capitana Carridge pondrá a sus aurores en guardia. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que están siguiéndote. No voy a engañarte, vamos a usarte como señuelo: si Ofelia está buscándote, vamos a dejar que se acerque a ti, pero no te podrá tocar ni un pelo. Quiero, también, que me busques en esta dirección, – extendió un papel hacia Basil – ahí te explicaré lo que necesitas saber acerca de Ofelia. El Ministerio de Magia te llevará en dos días conmigo; dormirás en un hotel vigilado y esperaremos a que Ofelia intente buscarte. Si no la atrapamos en estos dos días, te refugiarás en mi casa. No vas a encontrar lugar más seguro, te lo prometo.

¿Ah sí? ¿A qué se debe eso?

Ofelia no es estúpida, Basil. Jamás se enfrentaría conmigo.

¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

Me llamo Harry Potter.

Basil quedó de una pieza, mirándolo con fijeza. El hombre canoso entrecerró los ojos mientras escuchaba un único pensamiento surgir de la mente del músico: _Ronald Weasley_. Por un momento guardó silencio, pero no pudo escuchar nada más.

Valentine – se dirigió a la capitana – creo que me gustaría charlar unos minutos más con él. Si no te molesta, yo lo acompañaré a la salida.

No hay problema, Harry… – murmuró Carridge resignada – pero tiene que recoger las cosas que se le confiscaron cuando entró aquí: la chaqueta, algo de dinero, llaves y un sombrero, me parece – miró con desprecio a Basil, que sostuvo la mirada.

Salieron de la habitación y dos aurores se acercaron a Basil.

Ve con ellos, te veré en un momento, Basil.

El muchacho hizo lo que le indicaban. El hombre canoso y la capitana de aurores quedaron solos.

¿Has podido averiguar algo, Harry?

No… es extraño… no pude captar nada en su mente… es como si estuviera a oscuras, no puedo leerla. Sólo en el último momento, algo saltó de improviso.

¿Qué?

Un nombre, Val… Ronald Weasley.

Imposible… tienes que estar equivocado.

No, Val, no lo estoy. Surgió con una claridad apabullante, fue como si lo hubiese gritado con todas sus fuerzas.

¿No te parece extraño no haber podido leer su mente? Quiero decir, Harry, eres el mejor legilimántico del que he tenido noticia.

En ningún momento me impidió la entrada, Val. Pero no había nada en su mente, sólo un gran vacío negro… es extraño, sí, pero el muchacho no tiene ni rastro de habilidades mágicas: no es un mago, eso es definitivo. Ha dicho la verdad cuando contó su historia. Ni siquiera él recuerda de dónde viene…

Guardaron un silencio pesado e incómodo. Después Carridge movió la cabeza para indicarle que Basil esperaba al final del corredor. Caminaron sin mayor demora hacia él. De improviso, una figura de traje negro, delgada y estilizada emergió tras una esquina: un hombre de rasgos finos y hermosos, con el cabello entrecano. Sus ojos azules estudiaban algunos informes con atención; se detuvo como golpeado por un cubetazo de agua helada y miró con gesto pétreo hacia el hombre de ojos verdes.

Valentine y su acompañante se detuvieron en el acto. En el rostro de Andrew Potter se dibujó una sonrisa burlona y miró al hombre mayor recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo.

Andrew – saludó el hombre de ojos verdes. Fue correspondido por una mirada de desdén y sorna que le caló hasta los huesos.

Hola, Valentine – Andrew saludó con una sonrisa perfecta a la capitana de aurores - ¿has pensado ya sobre aquella botella de vino que te ofrecí? Sin esperar respuesta, siguió su camino. Una leve risa burlona marcó el sonido de sus pasos alejándose por el corredor. A lo lejos, Basil miró la escena con reservada atención.

Veo que no cambia…

Andrew nunca cambiará, Harry… lo siento…

Está bien, Val… no importa, – respondió el hombre con un dejo de tristeza – aunque dudo que debas aceptar el vino que te ofreció.

No... no pensaba hacerlo, no… – Valentine enrojeció por un segundo - ¿Vamos?

Harry asintió y llegaron a donde Basil y los dos aurores les esperaban. Subieron por el ascensor en compañía de los hombres de Carridge. Al salir al vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, Carridge se adelantó: entre tres aurores más, Aura Leary caminaba mirando hacia las paredes llenas de chimeneas humeantes. Harry y Basil aguardaron con los dos hombres restantes.

Señorita Leary – saludó Carridge – lamento haberla hecho acudir con tanta premura. Ha sido requerida para identificar al sospechoso que le mencioné hace unos días. La situación ha dado un giro algo inesperado y el hombre va a salir libre. Lamento en verdad haberla hecho venir inútilmente. El Ministerio le proporcionará lo necesario si quiere pasar la noche en Londres. De lo contrario, será transportada de inmediato a Hogsmeade sin mayor demora. Lo siento.

Oh… no, no hay problema, capitana Carridge – los ojos de Aura se clavaron en los de Basil, que la miró sin expresión alguna - ¿encontró a su hombre?

Valentine Carridge se sintió un poco mareada, tal vez por las noches de poco sueño.

Así es, señorita Leary, pero no debe hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no le conciernen – respondió y Aura se sonrojó apenada.

Disculpe, no quise… – los ojos de Aura se fijaron entonces en el hombre de ojos verdes junto a Basil.

Está bien. Indique a mis aurores lo que dispondrá. Que tenga una buena noche, señorita Leary.

Sí, gracias… igualmente capitana.

Cuando Valentine se volvió, Aura gesticuló un "lo siento" a Basil, con gesto de verdadero arrepentimiento. El muchacho sonrió y guiñó un ojo. "Llámame" fue el siguiente gesto mudo de Aura y Basil asintió. Aura los miró sin dar un paso mientras se alejaban. Basil sintió la mirada penetrante en su espalda y se volvió extrañado: Aura le sonrió con un gesto raro. Siguieron su camino sin demora.

_______________________________________________________________

Hotel de cinco estrellas, servicio a la habitación, un buffet inmejorable e instalaciones por demás confortables; piscina, gimnasio, salas de lectura, tres bares con espectáculos variopintos: Abigayl estaba acostumbrada a esto y más. Encerrada en la habitación, no hacía otra cosa que mirar el reloj y jugar con el teléfono entre los dedos, queriendo reventarlo contra la pared, desesperada y molesta.

Durante dos días, no había tenido noticias de Basil. Después del asalto de aquellos detestables bichos, magos por supuesto, no había rastros de su compañero, por una noche amante. Abigayl enfurecía con el paso de las horas; tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y ninguna hallaba una salida satisfactoria.

Caminó hacia el tocador y recogió la pequeña botella de cristal en cuyo interior las volutas pequeñas de aquella sustancia extraña no dejaban de moverse. No había abierto el libro negro que el elfo Albi le había entregado de parte de Kayla. Mucho menos la hoja amarillenta que le acompañaba. Le aterrorizaban aquellos restos del pasado que ahora odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y se sentía infinitamente estúpida por este hecho.

Siempre había rehuido la presencia de magos y hechiceras, había crecido aprendiendo que aquella gente era peligrosa, rara y llena de intenciones poco claras, la mayor parte de las veces oscuras y Abigayl, a pesar de cierta naturaleza compasiva y anhelante de igualdad, nunca se relacionó con esa clase de personas más allá de lo que la cortesía mandaba.

"_Pero yo misma soy una bruja… una estúpida bruja…_".

¿Dónde estaba Basil? Nunca la dejaría abandonada, nunca lo había hecho. Basil siempre cumplía sus promesas… la única razón por la cual no habría llamado ya no podía ser nada buena. Abigayl temía lo peor: esas malditas bestias podrían estar torturándolo, haciéndole cosas innombrables, o sencillamente reteniéndolo hasta que se les diera la gana. ¿Pero por qué habían ido tras él? Sospechaba que algo tendría que ver con lo acaecido en Hogwarts hacía varios días… sin embargo, la causante de todas aquellas desgracias, no era otra que Abigayl, aunque se resistiera a aceptarlo. La única posibilidad sería que pensaran que Basil lo había ocasionado y lo habían aprehendido por violentar las estúpidas reglas de su asqueroso mundo.

Los ojos azules se inundaron de lágrimas de rabia por centésima vez. Recordó la cicatriz en la espalda de Basil, su indómita brutalidad cuando presentía que alguien podría dañarla y el contraste absoluto de la única noche en que se desnudaron, ella poseída por una fiebre homicida, él por algo más que Abigayl no hubiera imaginado y que le removía las vísceras de manera desagradable.

¿Por qué no lo aceptaba? ¿Por qué se negaba a quererlo como sabía que él la adoraba? Basil podría tener a casi cualquier mujer que se le antojase, pero no a Abigayl… nunca a ella.

A las dos noches de haberse acostado con él, lo encontró partiéndose de frío y alcohol en un callejón cercano al bar maloliente donde lo había visto por primera vez: abrazado a la guitarra, resentía los golpes de la trifulca en el lugar y ella se sintió profundamente culpable por no haberlo considerado y, en lugar de aquello, desnudarlo casi a golpes. En cuclillas, Abigayl habló con él, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, lo hizo levantarse y casi cargando lo condujo a su propia casa. Kayla los miró entrar asustada, preguntó quién era aquel muchacho lastimado y le procuró un baño y la primera cena decente que Basil había probado en años.

Mientras Basil se duchaba, ella explicó a Kayla lo sucedido en el bar, omitiendo el lugar donde había pasado la noche y lo ocurrido con aquel perro callejero: Kayla accedió algo incómoda a que Basil durmiera en casa. Después de cenar, lo llevó a una habitación preparada, irónicamente, como por arte de magia para él; ahí se enteró de que el dueño del bar le había exigido pagar por los daños causados en la pelea con aquellos tres tipos asquerosos. Basil no tenía un centavo y le fue negado el pago por su acto, así que se había refugiado en el callejón. Luego aquel hombre de ojos como carbón, ardiendo por ella, la abrazó recostado en la cama. Le rodeó la cintura como una serpiente y se plantó a dos milímetros de su boca, la mirada fija en el azul de Abigayl: entendió, antes de escuchar el "no" de los labios traicioneros, que ella no querría desnudarse con él aquella noche.

Ni la siguiente, ni las que vinieron después, sin que esto alterase en lo más mínimo su atención y persistencia. Basil pasó dos noches más en casa de Abigayl y luego se marchó a buscar otro bar dónde ganarse unos cuantas libras. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y su comitiva femenina se fue con él a todo lugar en el que puso pie. Abigayl también, hasta que se hicieron inseparables. Kayla, con el tiempo, no puso en duda el tesón del muchacho y le entregó su confianza, aunque parecía recelar de los tragos de whisky que Basil consumía sin ninguna dificultad: a veces Abigayl creía ver un dejo de tristeza y alarma en la mirada de la mujer que todavía consideraba su madre.

Cierto es que también creía escucharla llorar por las noches, encerrada en su despacho o su habitación, pero alguna vergüenza oculta o el temor de su propio carácter explosivo le impedían preguntar qué pasaba; Kayla parecía llorar, Abigayl callaba y emprendía camino de otro lugar en la mansión, o del bar donde Basil estuviese engatusando mujercitas fáciles, a quienes ella se refirió en más de una ocasión como "zorras" y "arrastradas". Y no sabía nunca por qué a veces le parecía escuchar los sollozos de Kayla, apagados tras los muros de las habitaciones. Algunos días pensaba que su madre parecía un alma en pena, que lloraba por un dolor relacionado con el padre de Abigayl, muerto hacía muchos años, cuando ella era niña y no podría siquiera recordar el rostro del hombre que había hecho de Kayla una viuda.

"_¿Una viuda? Maldita mentirosa…_".

Con un nuevo cigarro apretado entre los dientes, Abigayl salió al balcón de su habitación para sentir la noche fría pasarle los dedos por entre los rizos castaños. Hizo memoria con todo su empeño y lo único que pudo encontrar antes de todos los años, fue algo que parecía unos ojos ambarinos o castaños, grandes, bellos, tristes, porque Abigayl siempre había sentido que su madre era una madre triste, doliente; tal vez por eso no se acercaba a Kayla cuando la oía llorar en una soledad aparente, y tal vez por eso sus propias lágrimas le sabían amargas cuando por las noches, con las sábanas cubriéndole la cabeza, Abigayl se apretaba contra la almohada y buscaba una razón para no sentir que se estaba ahogando en la cama, que algo le faltaba y nunca supo qué, ausencias medio ignoradas, la intuición de que no era una mujer completa, ni siquiera una niña completa, ni una idea completa ni nada siquiera a medias porque, ahora comenzaba a vislumbrarlo, las dos partes que componían la otra mitad de ella misma ya no existían y no habría manera de alcanzarlas ahí donde estuvieran, por mucho que les persiguiese y llamase a gritos.

Sólo tenía un último abrazo doloroso de su padre, Ronald, en un bar mugriento de Londres; un abrazo cuando él no sabía que era su hija y ella no sabía ni sospechaba que él era su padre, cómo y de qué manera, si en el relato de Ronald, ellos dos nunca compartieron la cama, apenas un beso de despedida amarga que al viejo debió de haberle escaldado durante toda su miserable vida. De su madre, casi nada también, pero no se atrevía a averiguarlo para no lastimarse otra vez, más y más. Los recuerdos del viejo Ronald ya se habían encargado de eso, su historia le aprisionó los huesos de dolor, le humedeció el alma y le encendió el enojo y la frustración porque, desde que supo que no era hija de Kayla, sino de Hermione Jane Granger, saber que quien le había dado la vida era una asesina sanguinaria le hacía sentir arcadas y un líquido amargo subiendo por su garganta, el reflujo de recuerdos mezclados con vómito que Abigayl luchaba por controlar a cada momento en que las palabras del viejo asomaban a su memoria, esto es, a cada segundo de los últimos días, si bien con la excepción del concierto de Basil, que la había sacado de su caída en espiral al pozo de la amargura, y de nuevo estaba pensando en Basil, y él no llamaba. Abigayl trenzando sus enojos con amargura.

El timbre del teléfono móvil sobre la cama la despertó con violencia de aquella otra violencia de sus pensamientos, Abigayl corrió como una desquiciada hacia el interior de la habitación, miró el aparato y encontró un mensaje que nada bueno podría presagiar, cuando mucho algo raro, pero al fin un mensaje que le robó un suspiro de calma: "_En el bar de la estación Bond Street. En una hora. No me conoces_", y bajo todo esto, el nombre que esperaba: Basil.

Se calzó y cogió la chaqueta, en cuyo bolsillo guardó las cosas que el elfo le había entregado, con la sensación de que la pequeña bolsa negra le quemaba en las manos. Cogió el teléfono y marcó a recepción, donde le aseguraron que habría un taxi esperándole en cuanto bajara. Desde el doceavo piso del hotel, la bajada en el ascensor le pareció eterna, mirándose en el reflejo metálico dorado del muro y respirando agitada, el corazón golpeándole con fuerza el interior mientras rogaba porque su guardián estuviera completo, bien, a salvo de los malditos magos que le habían aprisionado. Salió del ascensor y corrió a la entrada del hotel, donde un hombre de traje negro le preguntó si ella era Abigayl Watson. Se removió inquieta con el apelativo, pero asintió y abordó el coche cuya puerta abierta la esperaba como una boca al encuentro. Estación de Bond Street, indicó y el chofer asintió sin abrir la boca. Abigayl temió por otra aparición humeante en el interior del taxi, pero ésta no ocurrió sin que ella dejase de temblar imaginando la vista de aquel ser extraño, Albi.

Al llegar, bajó como una saeta dejando a su paso billetes de colores en la mano extendida hacia ella, buscó mirando hacia todos lados y encontró el bar de la estación en tres segundos. Respiró profundo y se calmó: el mensaje de Basil había sido enigmático, pero algo estaba claro: la situación no era del todo confiable; Abigayl caminó hacia el bar intentando tranquilizar sus nervios, espiando por el rabillo del ojo en busca de cualquier seña de los magos. Nada parecía fuera de lugar y ella maldijo la endemoniada capacidad que seguramente poseían para mezclarse con la gente normal. Al entrar al bar, la temperatura del lugar le confortó del frío nocturno. Siguió hasta la mesa más alejada del lugar y dejó a los rizos castaños cubrirle el rostro a medias, una vez sentada. La camarera del lugar, después de un breve y cortante diálogo, le puso enfrente una copa de absenta en la cual la chica hizo disolver un terrón de azúcar; el sabor a hierbas fuertes y el alcohol concentrado le relajaron un poco el cuerpo. Faltaban aún diez minutos para la llegada de Basil, si nada había resultado mal. ¿Cómo se habría librado de aquellos sádicos? Abigayl miraba ansiosa la puerta cada vez que ésta se abría, decepcionada y amarga al comprobar que su compañero no aparecía.

Una súbita tensión le apretó el estómago y aspiró profundo mirando obsesiva la puerta, porque Basil estaba a punto de entrar por ella y estaba en perfectas condiciones, si bien sólo había podido mal dormir unas tres horas, Abigayl sacudió la cabeza rechazando el engaño de su imaginación. Dio un salto de sorpresa y desconcierto al constatar que la cabellera negra y los ojos de carbón de Basil, nadie más, eran en realidad los que penetraban ahora al bar con apariencia cansada pero con el desparpajo habitual, como si él hubiera salido únicamente de una de sus correrías etílicas y no de las garras de una bestia. ¿Por qué había estado tan segura? Casi pudo verlo antes de que apareciera, casi pudo asirlo, como si de una premonición se tratase, cuando lo presintió pudo jurar que si lo abrazaba, él sería real, pero Basil había entrado unos segundos después. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Abigayl tembló de miedo, pero se olvidó del asunto de inmediato: Basil caminó hacia la barra, se quitó el sombrero y la chaqueta, colgándolos en el perchero. El cantinero lo escuchó acercándose y, acto seguido, le puso enfrente un vaso en el cual vertió whisky sobre el hielo. Cuando el muchacho dio el primer trago, largo hasta acabar el vaso, el móvil de Abigayl se agitó entre sus ropas y junto a su pecho. Lo extrajo y miró: "_Están aquí. Espera unos minutos y luego siéntate cerca. No digas nada_".

Basil pedía ya el segundo trago de la noche y el cantinero acudió con gesto de haber encontrado a un bebedor de fondo. Abigayl observó la escena con molestia e impaciencia, pero hizo lo que le habían indicado. Pasados unos minutos, se levantó con el absenta en la mano y acudió a la barra con pasos cortos. Se sentó haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no mirarlo. El móvil vibró otra vez: "_Un poco de coquetería no está de más_". Estúpido, imbécil, maldito idiota… Abigayl irguió el busto y descubrió el rostro pasando un mechón tras la oreja, inclinó la cabeza mostrando el cuello. Basil la miró de reojo, casi sin volverse, Abigayl pasó la mano por el muslo sintiéndose ridícula. El móvil frente a ella, en medio del nuevo trago de Basil, encendió sus luces: "_Muérdete el labio, eso me gusta… y sonríe_". Jurando matarlo en cuanto estuvieran seguros, Abigayl esbozó una sonrisa malhumorada y, enrojeciendo hasta la punta de los pies, mordió su labio inferior haciendo al cantinero golpearse contra la llave de las cervezas.

Pareces un poco preocupada – le espetó una media sonrisa torcida.

¿Me veo preocupada? – lo miró sonriendo con la boca y blasfemando con los ojos.

Pudiera ser, además bebes absenta. Eso es un poco rudo para una chica tan linda. Supongo que habrás tenido problemas con un hombre ¿no?

Tal vez… últimamente he tenido que lidiar con un idiota que me hace desesperar.

Basil se acercó a ella. Abigayl sintió por un momento como si detrás de ellos algún tipo de presencia, o dos, o diez, prestaran mayor atención. Trató de relajar su sonrisa. Basil se plantó junto a ella y se recargó en la barra, mirándola sin que ella pudiera decir que no estaba realmente divertido.

Oh, ya veo. Los hombres podemos ser una verdadera plaga.

Todos son iguales.

No, no estoy de acuerdo.

Ah ¿no?

No: habemos algunos peores. Pero, curiosamente, así resultamos más divertidos. ¿Quieres divertirte esta noche?

Avanzas muy rápido, ¿no crees?

Estás demasiado tensa, ¿no te parece? – los ojos de Basil se clavaron en ella. Abigayl se estremeció primero y tragó saliva, quedó quieta después y pensó que, si no lo conociera, lo habría abofeteado ya. Eso o…

Sí… en realidad lo estoy.

Dime qué te pasa, ¿sí? Me encantaría escucharte, leerte las manos, beberte con absenta – Basil terminó de acercarse y quedó casi pegado a ella – y también…

¿También…? – Abigayl sin parpadear levantó un poco la barbilla hacia él, que se inclinaba peligrosamente rumbo a su boca.

¿Me extrañaste, malcriada? – la voz de Basil hizo pedazos el teatro y Abigayl juró que ahora sí estaba divertido – Están aquí, mirándome en este mismo instante. Y podría jurar que están celosos como perros… eres una gran actriz, Aby.

Eres un idiota y te juro que esta la vas a pagar cara.

Sí, y más pronto de lo que crees. Cállate y escucha: hay una mujer llamada Ofelia. Ofelia Malfoy… como en el cuento del viejo en aquel bar. Y parece ser que me está buscando. Estos imbéciles dicen que ha matado a varias personas ya, y por lo que he visto en los periódicos, creo que es cierto – el susurro de Basil, pegado a su oído y oculto tras sus cabellos la capturaba. – Aunque eso no es lo más importante: he encontrado a Potter.

Abigayl saltó en su lugar y Basil le cogió la mano para tranquilizarla. La chica pudo sentir las presencias flamígeras distribuyéndose por el lugar.

Quédate quieta, Aby. Sonríe y háblame al oído si tienes algo que decir.

¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Fue él quien me sacó de las celdas en que me metieron estos tipos. Me interrogaron por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que Potter llegó. Él fue quien me dijo a medias el asunto de aquella bruja, Ofelia. Quiere que lo busque en dos días en un lugar de Escocia. Y pienso acudir, Aby.

Pero no sabes lo que te puede suceder…

No. Eres tú la que no sabe lo que te puede suceder.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿No te das cuenta? Esa mujer, Ofelia… estuvo en Hogsmeade poco después que nosotros… es casi seguro que esté buscando al responsable de lo que ocurrió en el risco de Hogwarts… y cree que soy yo. Pase lo que pase, debemos procurar que siga así… no puedo permitir que se te acerque.

No seas estúpido, – Abigayl volvió la cara y lo miró a milímetros – si es tan peligrosa como dicen, no puedes ir por ahí esperando a que salte sobre ti.

Sí, sí puedo… lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo: hay al menos doce de esos tipos aquí, ahora. Me están usando como señuelo, Aby… y prefiero que lo hagan conmigo a tener que arriesgarte. Tienes que desaparecer, al menos hasta que yo averigüe si podemos confiar en Potter. Mientras tanto, vas a desaparecer, aléjate de Londres, vuelve a casa de Kayla, pero no debes estar cerca de mí. Si esa Ofelia descubre que no soy yo el que causó todo este alboroto, va a ir tras de ti, y por lo que dicen, no es algo muy agradable…

Basil, no… – el ruego de Abigayl le perforó las sienes al muchacho.

Tranquila… voy a estar en contacto contigo. En cuanto sepa que estarás segura, te buscaré… estoy seguro que tú eres la pieza más importante en todo esto… y tengo que cuidarte… te lo prometí hace ya un tiempo, ¿no?

La mano de Abigayl se cerró sobre la del muchacho, oculta a la mirada de los aurores.

Tengo que alejarme de ti…

Eres un estúpido, Basil, eres un maldito estúpido.

Sí, tal vez sea por eso que las mujeres me siguen. Bueno malcriada… es hora de que te cobres la afrenta: dame una buena bofetada.

¿Qué?

Necesitamos convencer a estos idiotas de que sólo ha sido un encuentro casual… imagina que te he dicho alguna asquerosidad al oído. Quiero que te veas realmente enojada.

Abigayl guardó silencio y miró de reojo, entre el cabello negro de Basil, a los hombres que ahora, por alguna razón, resaltaban entre la gente como si estuvieran iluminados por una hoguera interna. Sintió ganas de llorar.

No quiero golpearte, Basil.

Pero lo vas a hacer ya – la mano del hombre se prensó al muslo de Abigayl de forma grosera.

Entre la revoltura de su tristeza, el odio a los que les rodeaban y el dolor de aquella mano súbitamente dolorosa sobre su piel, Abigayl se separó como un rayo y dejo estallar la palma sobre la mejilla de Basil, haciendo volar el pelo como las alas de un cuervo.

No vuelvas a tocarme, maldito imbécil – gruñó con los dientes apretados y las lágrimas a punto de salir – ¡no vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Eres un estúpido, no me toques!

Basil levantó las manos en señal de disculpa y se alejó de ella caminando hacia atrás, con una media sonrisa adolorida y la despedida clavada en los ojos.

Como tú quieras, linda. No hay ningún problema.

Se dio la vuelta, pagó al cantinero y se echó encima las prendas olvidadas en el perchero. Abigayl escuchó cada uno de sus pasos al alejarse y se cubrió los ojos dándole la espalda, reclinada sobre la barra.

Perdona… ese tipo te estaba molestando… – la voz del cantinero sonó amable – no parecía que fuera un mal muchacho…

La amargura de la respuesta le anunció el pago del absenta: "_Es un idiota_". Abigayl se dirigió a la puerta conteniendo las lágrimas.


	4. Serpiente

**4**

**SERPIENTE**

Me da gusto que aceptaras venir.

Si no lo hubiera hecho, hubieras ido por mí. Me habrías obligado. Con tus perros de caza detrás de mí, no habría podido eludirte.

No son mis perros de caza, no trabajo con ellos.

No lo parece. Te miran con devoción canina. Incluso aquella mujer encantadora.

No necesitas ser sarcástico para referirte a ella. Siento lo que sucedió, pero tienes que entender su desesperación.

Una buena perra de caza. Tu perra de caza.

Ya te dije que no trabajo con ellos, no lo hago desde hace muchos años.

Suenas muy sincero. Pero eres un desgraciado mentiroso. Me drogaste.

Sí, lo hice. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Jamás te habría respondido ni media palabra, pero me moría de sed. Aparentas bien eso de ser un tipo amable y comedido.

Intento hacerlo. Ser amable, me refiero. No pensé que detectarías el veritaserum.

Exacto, ése es el nombre de la droga que me diste. Escuché que ella ordenaba traerla. No lo relacioné contigo, pero no voy a cometer ese error dos veces. Voy a juzgarte mejor de ahora en adelante.

Voy a hablarte sólo con la verdad de ahora en adelante, eso te lo juro.

Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

En verdad voy a hacerlo. No sirve a nuestros propósitos mentirte de ningún modo ya. Espero la misma disposición de tu parte.

¿Nuestros propósitos? ¿Me quieres decir qué propósitos podemos tener tú y yo en común?

Que Ofelia no te mate, en primer lugar. En segundo, que me digas por qué conoces a Ronald Weasley.

No conozco a Ronald Weasley; lo escuché hablar durante varias horas en un bar de Londres, y ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo supiste que sé su nombre. Ya pocas cosas me sorprenden de la gente como tú.

¿La gente como yo?

Los magos.

Oh. Podría decir lo mismo sobre los muggles, pero en alguna que otra ocasión encuentro excepciones, como tú. Tú me sorprendes.

Será porque soy maravilloso y encantador. Sólo no intentes conquistarme, no eres mi tipo.

Sí, debe ser por eso. Quiero saber por qué Ofelia está buscándote, y quiero que me digas la verdad.

La verdad es que no lo sé, y eso ya te lo dije.

Deja de jugar. Empecemos por el principio, necesito obtener respuestas.

En eso coincidimos, así que voy a hacer preguntas.

Las preguntas las hago yo.

Vamos a ver: ese viejo, Weasley, decía que tienes la facultad de ver los pensamientos de los que te rodean, que puedes, digamos, leer sus mentes.

Y eso es cierto. ¿Quieres decirme qué más te contó Ronald?

Un segundo: no necesitas que yo te dé respuestas. Podrías sacarlas con toda facilidad de mi cabeza, con la total seguridad de que no estoy mintiéndote, ¿cierto? Entonces hay dos posibilidades: quieres hablar conmigo para prolongar cuanto se pueda la emoción de saber sobre tu viejo amiguito, o tu fantástica habilidad mágica está averiada, por lo cual de verdad necesitas hablar conmigo.

Eres muy perceptivo, al parecer.

Sólo cuando me conviene.

Bueno, estás en lo correcto, al menos en la mayor parte: quiero saber acerca de Ronald: en los últimos años, apagó tanto su presencia que no pude sentirlo más que en ocasiones esporádicas. Quiero saber cómo se veía, qué tenía que decir…

Ahora que está muerto.

… Sí… ahora que está muerto… en cuanto a no poder leer tu mente, estás casi en lo correcto: desde hace unos veinte años, el mundo mágico ha cambiado. Ciertos acontecimientos alteraron mis habilidades, o las habilidades de los que nacieron después de esos acontecimientos.

Explícamelo, por favor.

Por alguna razón, los magos y brujas nacidos en los últimos veinte años parecen ser inmunes a la legilimancia, esto es, la habilidad que tenemos algunos para leer los pensamientos de quienes nos rodean, casi como ver a través de sus ojos.

Es curioso entonces que no puedas leer mi mente ¿no? Sin embargo, yo no soy un mago, ni quiero serlo.

Exactamente. Pensé que tú eras un mago, en principio.

¿Y qué te hizo convencerte de lo contrario?

No tienes rastros de aura mágica. El aura mágica es…

Algo parecido a una energía en la sangre de los magos, según tengo entendido.

¿Ronald te explicó eso?

Lo escuché de él, sí.

¿Sabes qué otra mente no puedo abordar a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos?

No, pero estoy seguro de que me lo vas a decir.

La de Ofelia Malfoy. Y su aura mágica es inconfundible, aunque sabe ocultarla muy bien.

Según el viejo, eres casi infalible para leer la mente, detectar esas cosas.

Lo soy. Sin embargo, te lo he dicho ya, las cosas han cambiado. Cuéntame lo que escuchaste de Ronald, por favor.

Primero contéstame otra pregunta: si podías sentirlo en algunas ocasiones ¿por qué no lo buscaste?

No es una pregunta a la cual quiera responder. Y no quiero perder más el tiempo. Respóndeme, por favor.

De acuerdo. ¿Tienes algo de beber por aquí?

Tengo muchas cosas para beber.

Whisky.

… Deja de hacerte el gracioso.

En verdad me gusta el whisky, no tiene nada que ver con Weasley.

Bien, whisky entonces. ¿Quieres un cigarro?

Siempre. Gracias. ¿Tú no bebes?

No ahora, gracias.

Bien. En esencia, Ronald me contó lo sucedido después de que cierta mujer murió. O eso creyeron. Resultó ser que esta mujer, estoy seguro de que sabes de quién hablo, decidió que debía pasarles la factura a dos tipos que la abandonaron a su suerte en manos de un personaje bastante divertido… Voldemort.

No era un personaje divertido en absoluto, eso te lo aseguro.

Parecía serlo. En resumen, esta mujer se dedicó a vapulear a sus dos antiguos compañeritos de juegos, hasta casi matarlos. Uno de ellos se dedicaba a matar facinerosos. El otro, según entiendo, trabajaba como una especie de policía y estaba casado… parece ser que la mujer en cuestión no eligió al… ¿cómo le llaman? Auror, sí, eso es. Me parece que eligió al cazador, como el viejo Weasley se hacía llamar. Supongo que el otro tipo, el auror, no debió sentirse particularmente feliz después de esto.

No, no se sintió particularmente feliz, pero eso no es importante.

¿No lo es?

No agotes mi paciencia.

¿O qué?

¿Siempre eres tan corrosivo?

Sólo con las personas que me drogan.

Ya te dije que lo lamento.

Ya te dije que no me importa que lo lamentes.

Dime, ¿no recuerdas nada antes de tus trece años de edad?

Nada. Te lo he dicho ya, y ha sido la verdad. Después de que me dejaron en aquella bodega sucia, en compañía de borrachos y prostitutas que se inyectaban heroína, aprendí a vivir en las calles, a tocar la guitarra para ganarme algo que llevarme a la boca. Con el tiempo las cosas han mejorado un poco, llegué incluso a tener una serie de conciertos. Tus perros de caza la interrumpieron.

Te lo voy a decir una vez más: no son mis perros de caza.

¿Por qué te has metido en esto, entonces?

La razón es Ofelia.

Ah, Ofelia. Dime algo, ¿es guapa?

No veo qué utilidad pudiera tener eso.

¿Lo es o no?

Lo es. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Tal vez no quiera matarme, tal vez sólo quiera que le cante al oído.

Si sigues con esa actitud idiota, te aseguro que vas a acabar muerto.

No sabes reírte de una broma.

Y tú no sabes tomar las cosas en serio. Si quieres saber quién es Ofelia, creo que deberías asomarte a este artefacto.

¿Qué es?

Se llama Pensadero. Tal vez lo encuentres interesante. Anda, acércate.

¿Tengo otra opción?

Sí: perder el whisky.

Asomémonos entonces. Espera un momento, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Extraigo uno de mis recuerdos para depositarlo en el Pensadero.

Tu gente es bastante rara, en verdad.

Y no sabes ni la mitad de la historia.

¿Y ahora qué quieres que haga?

Acerca tu rostro al contenido del Pensadero.

Presiento que esto no va a gustarme… oh no… no va a gustarme… no va a…

_______________________________________________________________

¿Qué hago aquí? No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, no sé qué espero encontrar. O tal vez sí lo sé y no quiero verlo, no me gusta admitir que soy quien dicen que soy. Yo no puedo ser una de ellos, aprendí desde niña a alejarme de ellos. Lo que es cierto, también, es que sentía que debía acercarme a ellos, que no era bueno dejarlos de lado, eso es discriminar, y a pesar de todo no me gusta discriminar, a menos que sea algún indeseable lujurioso, de ésos que se me acercan continuamente. ¿Y Basil? Basil es un lujurioso, pero él no es indeseable. Basil estará con Potter, tal vez, y es un idiota. Es un idiota porque no me ha querido llamar, porque estoy casi segura de que podría hacerlo. Los hombres tienen siempre ese complejo estúpido de héroes de historieta barata, que quieren salvar y proteger a las pobres mujeres indefensas, débiles. Yo nunca he sido débil, y Basil siempre ha sido un estúpido. No debería pensar así de él, pero es frustrante… al final yo soy la causante de todas estas cosas. No me llamo Hilda, me llamo Hermione. No es un nombre común, no me disgusta tanto, creo. Al menos no es tan espantoso como Hilda, esa infeliz de Kayla no pudo pensar en algo menos horrible para bautizarme. Este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos… y me da miedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nadie se para en este lugar? ¿Por qué lo dejaron abandonado? O tal vez no está abandonado, tal vez está lleno de drogadictos o violadores. Y Basil no está… hay cosas de las que creo que no me puedo defender tan fácilmente. ¿A quién engaño? Hay cosas de las que no me puedo defender y eso es todo. Necesito aquí a ese imbécil. ¿Alguna vez he querido a Basil más que como lo que es? A veces pienso que debería hacer más que acariciarle la cicatriz cuando me meto con él a la cama… pero no, no quiero que se sienta como se siente, eso es molesto, es estúpido, es el único defecto que tiene Basil, no debería quererme así. Yo soy la causa de todas estas cosas… ¿por qué tiene que ser así? A veces pienso que no debería haber nacido, y no sólo desde que Kayla me dijo la verdad… no sé si toda la verdad. Soy hija de un par de sádicos… y parecían tan tranquilos matando a quien se les ponía enfrente… y ese maldito viejo… no puedo llamarlo mi padre pero quiero hacerlo… lo tuve entre los brazos, me dijo que yo me parecía a ella. No sé por qué lo dudo todavía… las flores se secan siempre que estoy triste… ¿de verdad soy yo la que lo hace? No quiero hacerlo. Este lugar es horrible… ¿qué voy a hacer aquí? Ahí está la puerta que supongo lleva al sótano, eso dijo el elfo. Essex, maldito lugar, no me gustaría nunca vivir aquí, es horrible, todo lleno de fábricas y chimeneas que vomitan humo todo el día. ¿Qué voy a hacer si hay algún loco metido aquí? Una metalúrgica abandonada… ¿por qué se escondió aquí? ¿Por qué no buscó otro lugar…? Ya estoy metida en esto. Demasiado metida. Es mejor seguir adelante, ya veré qué hacer si sucede algo raro, como si no hubiera sucedido ya cualquier número de cosas raras y estúpidas. No sé cómo voy a llegar a donde Albi señaló. No quiero llamarlo otra vez, no quiero que Kayla sepa dónde estoy… pero seguro lo sabe ya. Los elfos no van a guardar el secreto, seguramente han corrido a contarle a la estúpida bruja lo que les pregunté, ni siquiera habrán esperado a que acabara de largarme del hotel. Me pregunto qué habrían dicho los del hotel si supieran que tuve a dos elfos en mi habitación. No creo que estuvieran muy contentos con eso. Bien… creo que ése es el corredor que me describieron… sí, tiene que ser éste… está oscuro, ¿nunca acaba? Si se acaba la batería de la lámpara, me muero, no sabría cómo salir de aquí, es un maldito laberinto. Espera… creo que… sí… el corredor termina aquí… la habitación… no, no, no… ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿qué voy a hacer? Es justo como los elfos dijeron… ¿qué es todo esto? ¿qué voy a hacer…?

_______________________________________________________________

Andrew Potter se miró al espejo y pasó la mano por el corto cabello grisáceo: el sudor saltó como rocío sobre su cabeza. Se recostó nuevamente sobre la banca y aferró la barra metálica con las manos firmes, cubiertas por los guantes de piel de dragón. Doce… trece… catorce… hizo subir y bajar los cincuenta kilos sobre su pecho. No era demasiado peso, tan sólo suficiente para conservar los pectorales en forma; no era un fanático de las rutinas obligatorias de la Oficina de Aurores, que exigían al menos cinco horas semanales de acondicionamiento físico. Dieciséis… diecisiete… dieciocho… ¿debía decirle a Carridge lo que había encontrado en el cadáver de Bert O' Shea? Estaba seguro de que Ofelia había puesto ahí aquella nota, segura de que el forense la encontraría con un poco de pericia. ¿Le resultaría conveniente hacerlo del conocimiento de la capitana? Carridge continuamente le reñía, lo cual tenía su lado divertido, claro. Era una conquista atractiva, y Andrew era conciente de que el enojo de una mujer puede conducir a la debilidad en un segundo. Basta con apuntar al lugar indicado. Disparar a un objetivo para herir al otro y después tener a merced la presa. Terminó la rutina con gesto holgazán y una media sonrisa pintada en la boca. Cuando levantó la mirada, Valentine Carridge esperaba de pie frente a él, vestida con la ropa deportiva del departamento. Su turno para ejercitarse. Lo miró con un atisbo de molestia en las comisuras de los labios.

Carridge, qué sorpresa… lista para la tortura de hoy, supongo – se levantó de la banca con lentitud.

Llevas tres semanas diciendo lo mismo, Andrew. Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado, como yo me he acostumbrado ya a que estés aquí justo a la hora en que yo empiezo – Valentine esperó a que Andrew retirara la toalla de la banca y puso encima la suya.

Son sólo coincidencias agradables, capitana.

Para ti, seguramente.

Seguramente, sí. Espera, voy a quitar un poco de peso a estas cosas, no queremos que te lastimes, ¿o sí?

Valentine suspiró pesadamente, pero aguardó a que el imbécil hiciera lo que había dicho. Miró los brazos de Andrew tensarse y bajar los discos metálicos de la barra. Veinte kilos menos y Carridge se sintió un tanto humillada. No tenía por qué estarlo, finalmente Andrew tenía la constitución física para hacer tal cosa, ella no necesitaba cargar aquel peso para mantenerse en forma. Se recostó sobre la banca para comenzar con el ejercicio. Andrew permaneció de pie detrás de ella. Carridge apretó las manos sobre la barra y empujó hacia arriba. Inmediatamente, el roce de unas manos cerca de las suyas le hizo mover los ojos hacia él.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Estoy ayudándote con la barra, Carridge. Es bueno para el ejercicio, aunque asumo que ya lo sabes.

No necesito tu ayuda, Andrew. Puedo hacerlo sola.

Estoy seguro de que así es. Sin embargo, la capitana de aurores podría apoyarse un poco en alguien más cuando se trata de llevar a cabo el trabajo.

Andrew, deja la estúpida barra.

No, Carridge, no voy a dejar la estúpida barra, voy a ayudarte a hacer esto mejor, y tal vez entonces te des cuenta de que puedo hacer otra cosa que examinar cadáveres y hacerte pasar días placenteros.

¿Crees que voy a caer tan fácilmente contigo?

Entre otras cosas, Carridge. También pretendo que entiendas un concepto muy sencillo: trabajo en equipo. No estoy aquí sólo para decirte cómo muere la gente. Soy un excelente criminalista forense, el mejor, de hecho. Puedo hacer algunas cosas más. Ah, mira… ¿no está mejor así? Obtienes el mayor beneficio con menor esfuerzo, tal vez podrías cargar hasta cuarenta kilos…

Andrew… – podía ver los ojos azules del forense acariciándole el cuerpo.

Admítelo, Valentine. Tengo razón y lo sabes. No estás tan cansada, pero sientes los músculos haciendo su trabajo.

Como quieras…

Dime, Carridge: ese tipo al que tuviste guardado en las celdas de interrogación, ¿tiene que ver con el asunto de nuestra querida Ofelia, no es verdad? ¿Qué has hecho con él?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

¿No? Tal vez si lo supiera, podría predecir los pasos de Ofelia.

Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y cállate, no tengo tiempo para niñerías. Estás demasiado orgulloso de ti mismo.

La barra se precipitó sobre el pecho de Carridge hasta casi golpearla. Con gran esfuerzo levantó el metal y lo colgó en el soporte. Cuando se incorporó, la espalda de Andrew se alejaba rumbo a los vestidores. Se levantó dispuesta a insultarlo a placer, pero la voz del hombre la cortó.

No lo entiendes, Carridge, no confías en mí. Tal vez por eso no puedo confiar en ti lo suficiente para decir lo que encontré en el cuerpo del último hombre al que Ofelia despachó.

Desapareció en la puerta de los vestidores. Valentine quedó un momento estupefacta, sin saber qué hacer. Idiota, estúpido. Se levantó tras él.

Ven aquí, niño estúpido, ¿qué quieres decir con…? – los ojos rasgados de la capitana miraron incrédulos mientras su boca se entreabría en callada sorpresa.

Frente a ella, el torso desnudo de Andrew se dibujó con claridad bajo la luz adormilada del vestuario. En la espalda sudorosa, los músculos finos, largos y palpitantes por el ejercicio brillaron siguiendo los pasos del hombre.

¿Qué ibas a decir, Carridge? Continúa, por favor. Me gustaría saber si eres capaz de pensar algún insulto más ingenioso – se dirigió a las regaderas y abrió las llaves.

Andrew… vístete…

No veo por qué hacerlo. Éste es el vestuario de aurores. El de auroras está del otro lado del gimnasio. Pensé que lo sabías – el vapor comenzó a empañar la imagen de Andrew, varios metros más alejado ahora.

… ¿Qué significa eso de encontrar algo en el cuerpo de aquel tipo…?

Encontré algo en el cuerpo, cerca de la ingle.

¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? ¡Te pregunté qué le había pasado!

Porque no sé lo que significa. No iba a arriesgarme a tus arrebatos tan fácilmente. No es que no me diviertan, pero a veces incluso yo me hastío de ti, Valentine – entre la visión nebulosa del vapor, Andrew se deshizo del pantalón deportivo.

¿Qué encontraste…?

Un ovoide dorado, casi como un identificador de los que el Ministerio usaba antes con sus aurores. Parecía hecho de algún tipo de metal. Se evaporó después casi de inmediato: llevaba un mensaje.

¿Cuál era el mensaje?

Primero dime qué pasa con aquel tipo, el muggle que trajiste a las celdas. Creo que merezco un poco de información también, Valentine. ¿Qué hacía con Harry Potter?

Carridge dudó por un momento. La silueta de Andrew entre el vapor, casi dorada por las luces, quedó desnuda. Carridge apretó los puños.

Ofelia está buscándolo. Va tras él, aunque no estamos seguros de la razón. Estamos hablando de Ofelia… Harry tal vez sea el único que pueda protegerlo de ella – la voz de la capitana tembló un instante. Le pareció sentir los ojos azules de nuevo recorriéndola – Andrew… vístete.

No, Valentine – el sonido del agua bañando el cuerpo de Andrew inundo el vestuario.

Carridge se dio la vuelta con el pecho inquieto. Se dirigió a la salida.

"Existe una llave".

¿Qué? – Valentine no volvió la vista hacia él.

Eso decía el mensaje que encontré en Bert O' Shea: "Existe una llave". No sé lo que eso signifique, Valentine… ¿tú sí?

Valentine Carridge no respondió: reanudó su camino hacia la salida del vestuario. Volver la vista y mirar por última vez hacia las regaderas, la hizo sentir avergonzada. "_Estúpida…_".

_______________________________________________________________

Lo primero que escuchó fue un llanto apagado, un quejido de angustia, un sollozo de miedo, una voz de mujer. Sentía como si una bruma le rozara las manos y el rostro, parpadeaba tratando de enfocar aquello frente a él, a izquierda y derecha, en torno a él. Poco a poco lo conseguía y de entre las brumas nebulosas surgían imágenes difusas de colores oscuros y verdosos. Y más voces, pero sobre todas ellas, aquel quejido miedoso de una mujer que seguramente se moría de pánico. La lentitud de la bruma se volvió una rapidez vibrante y los contornos de las cosas se definieron en un segundo, para emitir un apagado desenfoque, cualidad que no impidió ahora mirar con casi total claridad la escena. Creía reconocer el lugar, había estado entre aquellos muros, que parecían iguales a los que había conocido recién; tenía que ser el Ministerio de Magia, una parte de él, cuando menos. A su alrededor, hombres y mujeres con trajes extraños, magos seguramente, se movían sin prestarle atención alguna. Ni a su acompañante.

Esto es el lugar donde estuve antes…

Así es, el Ministerio de Magia. O más bien, una imagen de él. Un recuerdo, para mayor precisión.

¿Un recuerdo tuyo?

Tú lo viste, lo extraje de mi cabeza.

Estamos dentro del Pensadero.

Entiendes estas cosas muy rápido. ¿Seguro que no habías visto uno antes?

¿Cómo esperas que lo viera? Si entiendo esto, es porque no me gusta perder detalle cuando me meto en algo que no conozco.

Si fueras un mago, esa cualidad sería excelente para prepararte como auror.

Idioteces.

Mira hacia esa puerta: quiero que pongas atención.

Guardó silencio e hizo lo que le indicaban. Se sobresaltó al cabo de unos segundos: Harry Potter caminaba rumbo a la puerta. Miró a su lado para comprobar que el hombre seguía parado junto a él: ahí estaba. Al volver los ojos hacia la puerta, sólo vio la espalda del otro. No esperó a que el acompañante hablara, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar y entró siguiendo a aquel otro Harry Potter. Lo siguió a través de un corredor estrecho y bien iluminado, con Harry Potter a sus espaldas. Entró a una habitación blanca, muy parecida a la misma en la que lo interrogaron a él. De pie junto a la puerta, un auror montaba guardia. Harry Potter se detuvo frente a una mesa, ante la cual una figura pequeña se sacudía temblorosa: rodeó la mesa hasta quedar de frente. Lo miró con más atención: sí, era el mismo. Más joven. El cabello no estaba totalmente gris, las líneas de la cara no eran tan profundas y estaba un poco más delgado, aunque aparentaba más edad de la que seguramente tendría. Como ahora: miró a Harry Potter junto a sí mismo y confirmó que se veía más viejo de lo que realmente era. Debía tener unos 48 años, pero le habría calculado casi sesenta. Bien, no haría mayores preguntas.

Escucha con atención – el hombre mayor, el de ahora, había hablado.

Frente a la figura que se estremecía con los hombros cubiertos por una manta gris, Harry Potter tomó asiento mientras el auror lo miraba sin reparar en los visitantes.

Hola. Mi nombre es Harry. Tranquila, no va a pasarte nada malo aquí. Vamos a cuidar de ti, nadie va hacerte nada malo en este lugar.

Un nuevo quejido rompió el silencio que siguió a las palabras del hombre. El auror en la puerta frunció el ceño con gesto preocupado.

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó suavemente Harry Potter.

Erzébeth – musitó después de unos segundos la figura, una mujer… una chica en realidad.

Erzébeth, es un bonito nombre. ¿Necesitas otra manta, Erzébeth? ¿Algo de comer?

La chica negó con la cabeza, haciendo caer un mechón de pelo oscuro sobre la manta.

¿Qué edad tienes, Erzébeth?

Diecisiete – un nuevo murmullo. La voz sonó de algún modo inquietante.

Muy bien, ya has alcanzado la mayoría de edad, ¿no te da gusto eso?

… Sí… sí…

Erzébeth, sé que lo que acabas de ver fue muy fuerte… pero necesito hacerte algunas preguntas. El informe de lo que pasó ya viene en camino, pero necesito confirmarlo con lo que tú viste. ¿Está bien?

… Sí… está bien…

Bien… dime, ¿dónde estabas exactamente cuando el hombre entró?

Estaba frente a los aseos…

¿Qué sucedió a continuación?

Escuché ruidos. Me di la vuelta y lo vi… era enorme… parecía un gigante…

¿Qué hizo?

Tiró a uno de los guardias… lo pisó… en… en la cabeza… – de nuevo el tono inquietante y asustado en la voz de la mujer, seguido de un sollozo.

¿Qué hiciste tú, Erzébeth?

Me… me escondí en los aseos… y vi… detrás de… de la puerta…

¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Golpeaba a la gente… y rompía los vidrios… tomó a una mujer de la cabeza y… y…

Está bien, tranquila, tranquila… es suficiente… eres una chica muy valiente, Erzébeth… muchas gracias…

Harry Potter se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta. Dio una palmada en el hombro al auror y abrió la boca como para dar indicaciones. Fue detenido por el sonido estridente de una alarma, al tiempo que las lámparas de la sala parpadeaban en un rojo intenso. El intercomunicador del auror sonó de inmediato.

Adelante – respondió el hombre mirando a la pantalla de cristal

¡Tenemos un problema en el vestíbulo! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos de inmediato!

¿Qué sucede?

¡Un tipo está destrozando todo lo que encuentra a su paso! ¡Es un maldito monstruo, es enorme! ¡Todos los refuerzos al vestíbulo de inmediato!

¡Rob, quédate donde estás, protege a la chica! ¡Yo iré al vestíbulo! – Harry Potter lo detuvo cuando el auror comenzaba a correr.

¡Necesitan a todos los refuerzos!

¡Quédate aquí, voy a controlar a ese animal de inmediato! ¡Es probable que venga por ella, así que mientras más alejado lo mantengamos será mejor! ¡No dejes que nada le ocurra! – los ojos verde olivo centellearon con decisión tras las gafas.

¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – admitió el hombre con incomodidad. Se plantó frente a la puerta dándole la espalda a la chica. Harry Potter desapareció de inmediato.

El silencio fue total por un instante: la chica ya no lloraba y se había erguido un poco en la silla.

No vas a dejar que me suceda nada malo… ¿verdad? – la r cobró fuerza en la última palabra.

Nada, te lo aseguro. Ese tipo ni siquiera podrá acercarse, Potter debe estar haciéndolo bailar en estos momentos – respondió el auror sin dar la vuelta.

Con rapidez demoníaca, la chica se levantó y aferró al hombre por el pelo, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. El acero de una afilada hoja destelló bajo las luces carmín y, como en una grabación en cámara lenta, Basil pudo ver el cuchillo clavándose en el cuello del auror, cortando la piel de una oreja a otra, mientras la sangre borboteante caía al suelo y un par de ojos azules miraban acariciantes la mancha que se extendía sobre la túnica del hombre. Cayó con un golpe desvencijado al piso.

Gracias… eres tan bello – la voz fue clara y musical, las r sonaron con mayor fuerza aún.

La chica limpió el cuchillo en la ropa del cadáver y lo guardó entre sus ropas. Extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo, la abrió y examinó el contenido. Volvió a guardarla. Luego recogió la varita mágica y el intercomunicador mágico del hombre y salió aprisa del lugar. Basil se volvió para mirar a Harry Potter, y mientras lo hacía, sintió que un nuevo torbellino, una nueva caída, lo envolvían. Se descubrió a sí mismo mirando una nueva escena dentro del Ministerio: la chica, Erzébeth, encogida en el piso, se apretujaba entre la pared y una puerta oscura con remates de oro. Lloraba y ocultaba la cara. Harry Potter, el más joven, corría hacia ella con gesto entre sorprendido y furioso. A su lado, una mujer negra de ojos rasgados corría con expresión similar. Basil reconoció a una joven Valentine Carridge.

¿Qué sucedió, qué demonios pasa…?

¡No lo sé! – gritó la chica cubriéndose el rostro.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Harry se inclinó para asirla por el hombro, pero antes de tocarla retrocedió como golpeado por una ráfaga de aire.

El cuchillo volvió a brillar y pasó rozando el rostro del hombre, que apenas recobraba el aplomo, sintió un calor abrasador prendiéndose a su cuerpo: de la varita mágica de Erzébeth saltó una llamarada rugiente, en la que Basil creyó distinguir un rostro bestial. Harry Potter cayó de espaldas y gritó de dolor, mientras las llamas se extinguían poco a poco. Con una rodilla en el piso, hizo gesto de concentrarse hasta que las llamas cesaron entre un siseo humeante. Levantó la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y musitó dos palabras: "_¿Malfoy...? Imposible…_". La chica frente a él, delgada, casi flaca, sonrió angelicalmente, mostrando un par de pequeños colmillos encantadores. Entrecerró los ojos con malicia al tiempo que abría la pequeña caja de terciopelo y extraía un anillo plateado. Harry Potter extendió la mano adolorido, pero era demasiado tarde: al ponerse la joya en el dedo, la chica desapareció con un crujido espantoso. Valentine Carridge tomó al hombre del brazo, ayudándole a incorporarse.

Teniente, avise que aseguren de inmediato hasta la última bóveda del Ministerio, nadie debe entrar ni salir del edificio ¡rápido!

La mujer asintió y tomó el intercomunicador mágico, desvaneciéndose en una nebulosa blanquecina, junto a todo lo que les rodeaba. Basil se sintió mareado y creyó que vomitaría en medio de aquella revolución. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontraba de nuevo en la sala de la casa de Harry Potter, aferrado al borde de aquel enorme cáliz de piedra, el Pensadero. Tosía y jadeaba a causa del vértigo. Al levantar la mirada y encontrar el par de ojos verdes fijos en él, la pregunta sin palabras fue evidente. Harry respondió sin demora:

Así es, Basil: _esa_ era Ofelia Malfoy.

_______________________________________________________________

Abigayl movió la lámpara de mano de un lado a otro: el haz luminoso jugó al gato y al ratón con la penumbra, recorriendo las grietas en las paredes. La habitación de la metalúrgica de Essex olía a polvo, a décadas, a un nacimiento: el suyo. Con una mano acariciaba la tela, comida por los insectos, de una cuna rudimentaria, pobre. Se sentó en el piso junto al mueble y escuchó su respiración profunda, pausada, sin saber qué hacer. No tenía ganas de salir del lugar, pero tampoco de quedarse. Con las piernas cruzadas, extendió la mano y sacó de su bolso un libro negro, sin inscripciones en las cubiertas. Dejó la lámpara sobre el regazo y abrió lo que, ya sabía, era el improvisado diario de Ronald Weasley. "_El diario de mi… padre_". Leyó:

_Ya sé que estoy solo. El mundo me rodea, pero no puede entrar en mí. No hay horas ni días. No hay años, la medida del tiempo se ha ido, se perdió entre los tiempos y sé que únicamente estoy de paso por la existencia. Sólo hay un propósito: alejarme de la vida acercándome a ti. Todo pasa y yo sigo aquí, mientras la muerte se acumula a mi paso, alrededor mío._

_Hombres y mujeres gritan mientras yo los extermino con pausa, lloran de dolor y me miran con desconsuelo, se calcinan sin que yo cambie un ápice la expresión, el gesto en mi cara. Todos deben morir, todos deben ser consumidos y sus cenizas esparcidas por la tierra, hasta que no quede ni su recuerdo para envenenar otras mentes. Todos deben pagar por tu dolor, por el mío. Soy la destrucción de los que te apartaron de mi lado. De los que arrebataron de lo posible un tú y yo, que ya nunca vamos a intentar. Eran nuestros la aventura, los mares que recorrimos, el mundo que vivíamos sin preocupación como si nos perteneciera. Por eso, por todo lo que robaron, lo que rompieron, yo destruyo lo que ellos pudieran ser. Llevo la muerte encerrada entre mis manos, y ahí donde llego, la libero y ellos tiemblan y gimen._

_Yo mato. Soy un asesino que no perdona. Mi sentencia es inapelable, la ejecución no puede eludirse a pesar de los llantos, de los ruegos en medio del dolor. Mil bocas me suplican que me detenga, que cese la carnicería que llevo en la sangre. Diluvian sobre mi cabeza las amenazas, las promesas y juramentos de placer, riqueza, poder. Pero nada puede tocarme, ni horror ni tersura, ni las almas ni los cuerpos desnudos. _

_Nada me abruma. Sólo tu ausencia._

Un ardor en los ojos hizo apretar los dientes a Abigayl, echar la cabeza atrás para recargarla en el muro mientras la boca se torcía tensa, se estrujó los dedos dejando caer a un lado el diario, cerró con fuerza los ojos y quiso gritar sin poder hacerlo, llorando lágrimas de amargura y desconsuelo. Llevó la mano al cabello y echó atrás un mechón rebelde, sintiéndose abandonada; la habitación entera tembló con su dolor y la madera de la cuna emitió un sonido resquebrajado hasta partirse en astillas. Los espasmos sacudieron el pecho de Abigayl, dolorosa como un hombre de quien hubiese heredado los ojos, herida como una mujer cuyo cabello fue un día el de Abigayl, la hija de la pena y la venganza triste. Hija de asesinos, de mentirosos, hija de condenados a penar hasta su último día. Hija de la guerra entre quienes la engendraron con furia y sangre. Abigayl aspiró con fuerza, sintiendo que el aire se terminaba para ella, asustada porque las convulsiones en su pecho le impidieran respirar. La lámpara crujió en una luz parpadeante y se apagó descompuesta por una fuerza mágica emergida de la profundidad que ella había abierto como un pozo sin fondo con las llaves del recuerdo y la revelación de sus secretos transmitidos desde otra generación, no sentía frío, no sentía ninguna temperatura ni nada que el tacto le pudiera indicar, creyó que había dejado de respirar mientras sus oídos recogían un latido grave y descontrolado, como el corazón gigantesco de un titán moribundo, a su alrededor las paredes estremecidas parecían llorar con ella y las tuberías interminables chirriaban enloquecidas por la fuerza que Abigayl irradiaba sin quererlo, odiándose por ser aquel monstruo, aquella mentira aberrante con dos décadas de nacida, sin sentir, sin poder pensar con claridad, siendo algo y no alguien, sola, sola, sin remedio sola en el centro oculto de la metalúrgica de Essex donde su madre, hacía veinte años, la había parido entre los elfos; ahí, donde Hermione Granger entregó a la vida una criatura llorosa que hoy había vuelto al lugar que la vio llegar al mundo y, así como entre llantos había entrado en aquella habitación sucia, así volvía después de tanto tiempo para gritar entre las lágrimas más saladas que pudiera recordar.

Parpadeaba en la oscuridad queriendo enfocar algo, apretándose contra la pared y cerca del estremecimiento del miedo, cayó de lado boqueado entre el polvo que no podía oler, sobre la piedra que no podía sentir, mojada de silencio. El latido brutal que había salido de ella se apagó súbito y Abigayl tomó aire para emitir un grito de dolor que la dejó agotada mientras las nubes de polvo revoloteaban frente a su boca y se adherían a su rostro húmedo. Gritó con voz áspera, encogida en un ovillo y abrazada a sí misma, otro grito más y después el llanto de la pequeña víctima de las burlas de un niño pelirrojo. Un llanto callado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y algo cambió a través de sus párpados, una luz tersa se coló entre sus pestañas, Abigayl abrió los ojos y un brillo suave, blanco grisáceo, azul arrullador se prendía entre la oscuridad frente a ella, una estrella diminuta que oscilaba y crecía poco a poco, multiplicada ya en otras tres, y otras doce y hasta veinticinco más, un brillo oleoso tiñendo la habitación como un consuelo. Criaturas llamadas por un aura que siempre les atraería, tantas como aquellos destellos tiernos en el corazón de la metalúrgica de Essex. Frente a Abigayl, los elfos miraban con pena intentando comprender que aquella mujer joven y bella sufriera con tanto dolor y con tan pocas explicaciones. Una luz se aproximó con pasos menudos, un rostro de claridad y sombras en el que el lugar de un ojo era ocupado por una cicatriz del pasado: el elfo, con la mano levantada y el destello desprendiéndose del dedo; muy viejo, fiel siempre a la Madre, acudiendo para consolar a la hija.

Albi… Albi… me estoy muriendo…

No, ama Abigayl… no está muriendo… es un despertar…

Tengo miedo…

Y por eso puede ser valiente, ama Abigayl…

Mi madre… Hermione… y el cazador… Ronald…

Sí, ama Abigayl… y ahora la hija…

Ayúdame a salir de aquí… no quiero estar aquí…

No debe estar aquí, ama Abigayl… nos iremos de aquí…

Hermione Abigayl Weasley desapareció de la metalúrgica, dormida.

_______________________________________________________________

Espero que hayas dormido bien.

Tus esperanzas no son muy acertadas que digamos.

¿Una mala noche?

Podría decirse.

¿Qué sucedió?

No quiero hablar de eso. Quiero que me digas, más bien, hasta cuando voy a estar metido en tu casa.

No lo sé. Supongo que hasta que podamos determinar cómo Ofelia fijó su atención en ti. Tú no lo sabes y yo tampoco, pero vamos a seguir examinando asuntos que la incluyen.

No tengo ganas de entrar a tu juguetito nebuloso otra vez.

Me lo imagino, y tengo preparado algo diferente hoy.

Algo que muestre a esa tal Ofelia en lencería no estaría mal.

Te aseguro que no serías capaz de seducirla: Ofelia no entrega nada sólo porque sí. No es una mujer común, y ya deberías haberlo entendido. Como veo que no es así, tengo algunos documentos que me gustaría mostrarte.

Me imagino que serán tan interesantes como tus discursos…

Creo que pueden superar tus expectativas. Por cierto, dime una cosa: ¿tuviste pesadillas anoche?

No.

Ya veo… efectivamente, tuviste pesadillas anoche. Y no, no puedo captar tus imágenes mentales todavía, ni siquiera cuando estás dormido. Es sólo que me das esa impresión. Como sea, por favor mira estas cartas.

No tengo otra opción, así que… ¿esto es una broma? No entiendo nada de esto, ¿qué idioma es?

Está escrito en alfabeto cirílico. Es…

¿Ruso?

Así es. Un dialecto, para ser más precisos. De la región de Voru… un condado en Estonia.

¿Cómo sabes que esto tiene que ver con Ofelia?

El Ministerio de Magia dispone desde hace mucho tiempo de un recuerdo extraído de la mente de una aurora. Ofelia habló en su dialecto frente a ella, antes de… bueno, puedes imaginártelo. La aurora quedó bastante herida después de que Ofelia se divirtió torturándola, pero tuvo tiempo aún de extraer ese fragmento de su memoria y a través de un Pensadero, pudimos escuchar su voz. Un documento de valor incalculable, dada la situación en que nos encontramos. Después de realizar varios exámenes a dicho recuerdo, pudimos establecer la región de procedencia.

¿Cómo obtuviste las cartas?

Hace mucho tiempo colaboré con el Departamento de Aurores de Rusia. No son muy afectos a compartir información, pero el caso lo ameritaba, así que aproveché algunos contactos, una que otra vieja amistad… no sólo me proporcionaron las cartas, sino que me entregaron otro recuerdo que te mostraré después. La traducción fue llevada a cabo por el Ministerio Inglés. Descubrimos que la autora de estas cartas fue una joven mujer llamada Rádika. Al parecer, la hermanastra de Ofelia, de cuya familia obtuvo ella el apellido con el que se infiltró en Inglaterra hace varios años: Sviatovna. En estas cartas, cuya traducción verás en un momento, Rádika hace referencia a una compañera de juegos; la llama "pequeña Iuveli". Algunas de las cartas están dirigidas a esta Iuveli; otras fueron extraídas, al parecer, del diario personal de Rádika.

Estonia… ¿hace cuánto tiempo fueron escritas estas cosas?

Hace unos doce años, por lo menos. Rádika sólo fechó una de las cartas dirigidas a Iuveli. Es una pregunta bastante perspicaz. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Tengo una leve idea: Estonia fue parte de la Unión Soviética… si ya era una región pobre en ese tiempo, después de la fractura de la Unión, se convirtió en una miseria…

Así es… De los Sviatov no queda casi nada en Voru. Fueron todos asesinados, no sabemos por quién. Eran una de las escasas familias acomodadas, no muy queridos por la gente del condado: explotadores, sádicos… Investigamos lo que pudimos en colaboración con los rusos, y sólo pudimos sacar en claro el nombre de la madre de Rádika: Ylia Báthory. El padre, al parecer, fue tan odiado que hasta su nombre fue borrado de todo registro. Ylia debió casarse con Sviatov y engendrar a Rádika. Ofelia debió llegar a Estonia cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años y tomó el apellido de su familia adoptiva, dejando el Malfoy guardado en el cajón.

¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es ella a quien se refieren las cartas?

El recuerdo que me fue entregado después por los agentes rusos vino a confirmarlo: Iuveli no es un nombre común en la zona, y la información que obtuvimos demuestra que los pobladores que trabajaron para los Sviatov, recuerdan a una niña de ojos azules y cabello negro en las tierras de la familia. Los Sviatov eran todos rubios y dieron ese nombre a la pequeña.

Muy bien. ¿Y qué utilidad tiene hacer todo esto?

Muy sencillo: en las cartas se hace mención a algo que obsesionaba a la pequeña Iuveli, hasta llegar al episodio del Ministerio que te mostré en el Pensadero. Hasta hace un tiempo, pensé que sólo existían dos personas que tuvieran una noción cierta de eso que Ofelia quiere. Una de esas personas, naturalmente, soy yo.

La otra era Ronald Weasley…

Muy perspicaz, una buena cualidad, insisto.

Tú pudiste… digamos, escuchar, el nombre del anciano en la sala de interrogación, cuando me drogaste. Y ahora crees…

Sí… tiendo a pensar que Ronald te lo confió. Supongo que entiendes el peligro que entrañaría si Ofelia supiera su ubicación. Aún no sé por qué Ronald compartió todo esto contigo, pero al parecer Ofelia intuye que tú sabes algo acerca de la Fuente. Lo que pretendo al mostrarte los documentos, es darte algo que tal vez pudieras reconocer, algo que nos dé una pista sobre cómo atraparla.

¿Y cómo demonios se supone que voy a hacer eso? ¡No tenía idea de su existencia!

Tampoco tienes idea de la tuya, al menos hasta hace unos años… no sabemos de dónde vienes, pero estuviste presente en el momento justo, en el lugar justo y en la situación adecuada: Ronald te confió su historia; tiempo después, estuviste en Hogsmeade días antes de que Ofelia comenzara a buscarte en ese lugar precisamente y, para mayor conveniencia, no tienes idea de tu pasado. Eres un muggle, pero eso no excluye la posibilidad de que pudieras haber tenido contacto con Ofelia…

Nunca he tenido contacto con esa mujer.

¿Las pesadillas de anoche tienen que ver con eso? ¿Con quién eres en realidad?

Dame las traducciones.

Claro… ¿necesitas algo más?

Un trago de whisky... y que me dejes en paz.

_______________________________________________________________

La capitana Carridge suspiró y se frotó los ojos con los dedos, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás en el respaldo acojinado del sillón. Frente a ella, los legajos de papeles se acumulaban uno tras otro. La luz artificial a través de la persiana hacía aparecer por un segundo las motas de polvo flotando en el aire. Carridge se levantó en dirección a la ventana y miró entre las persianas hacia el vestíbulo del Ministerio. Volvió a suspirar y tomó una copa con agua de la repisa a su lado. Mientras bebía en silenció, escuchó el llamado a su puerta.

Adelante – levantó la voz sin mirar hacia atrás.

Un par de zapatos brillantes resonaron en el piso, seguidos del murmullo de la puerta al cerrarse. Silencio. Carridge sintió el ambiguo aroma de una colonia masculina. Tragó saliva al poner la copa en la repisa. Silencio. Se volvió para mirar a Andrew, esperando la primera insinuación de la tarde. Sin embargo, ésta no llegó. Volvió la vista a la ventana.

Gracias, Carridge – la expresión insondable.

¿Gracias por qué?

Por esto – Andrew levantó un legajo de papeles amarillentos.

Más te vale aprovecharlo. Espero que saques algo valioso de ese archivo.

Veo que Potter está haciendo su trabajo con el muggle.

¿Por qué lo llamas así? ¿Nunca lo llamas "padre?

Es una pregunta algo personal, ¿no crees Carridge? No pensé que hubieras puesto atención a esos detalles.

Lo siento, no debí…

No, está bien…

Andrew se acercó a Valentine con la mirada fija en sus hombros. Carridge abrió un hueco entre las persianas y fijó la vista en el vestíbulo.

Andrew, no quería…

Potter se dedicó a hacer infeliz a mi madre: la engañó, Carridge. No me refiero a que se haya acostado con otra mujer… en realidad eso es lo único que le quedó por hacer. Amaba a otra, Carridge… ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo. Dejó que mi madre lo supiera… que yo me diera cuenta. Mi madre no podía seguir a su lado… y yo respaldo su decisión.

Lo siento… debe ser difícil.

No importa.

La mano de Andrew se deslizó en el hombro de la capitana. Carridge apretó los puños sin moverse.

Yo he respondido a tus preguntas, Carridge. Ahora tú dime: ¿recuerdas aquella botella de vino de la cual te hablé?

Valentine extendió la mano para tomar la copa. Sintió la respiración de Andrew erizándole los vellos de la nuca y la copa resbaló entre sus dedos. Esperó escuchar el sonido del vidrio quebrándose, pero en su lugar un burbujeo melódico flotó en la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y al bajar la mirada se encontró con el movimiento del agua, flores transparentes en el aire, hojas líquidas, enredaderas que se fundían sobre sí mismas; de la varita de Andrew surgía un punto de luz azul.

No sabía que pudieras manipular los líquidos…

Ya te lo dije, Valentine... puedo hacer otras cosas, además de examinar cadáveres…

La copa volvió a su lugar en la repisa, llena de docilidad. Carridge aspiró el olor de aquella colonia indescifrable otra vez. Levantó la mirada: Andrew estaba muy cerca.

¿Hay alguien esperándote en casa, Carridge?

Deberías concentrarte en el caso…

Sí… debería… pero ahora tengo otras cosas en mente…

No, Andrew…

¿No?

Carridge bajó la mirada y sintió la ventana cerrándole la huída.

Deberías irte… trabajar en ese archivo…

Sí… perdona… te veré después.

Sí…

Cuando Andrew Potter salió del despacho, Valentine miró la copa intacta en la repisa. Casi al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que el olor de Andrew flotaba aún en el aire.

_______________________________________________________________

Ofelia miró por la ventana del tren buscando las tres y media de la tarde en algún reflejo particular. Extendió las piernas sobre el asiento frente a ella y, recargada en el brazo del asiento, suspiró. Con casi la totalidad del Ministerio buscándola en toda la red flu, no tenía más opción que usar los medios muggles, y éstos no tardarían en llenarse también de aurores. Hubiera podido aparecerse en Essex, pero no se arriesgaría a dejar ningún rastro que pudiera delatarla; ni siquiera usando las reservas de poción multijugos, esto es, bajo la figura de Aura Leary, habría sido conveniente viajar. Tal vez Valentine Carridge seguía a la dueña de Las Tres Escobas por precaución, Ofelia no dejaba de calcular posibilidades. Una nueva energía mágica le había llamado la atención, y esta vez, estaba segura, había surgido de Essex. Quien quiera que la hubiera emitido, había pasado por ese lugar y Ofelia tenía que verificarlo: había sido la misma explosión que en el risco de Hogwarts… sólo que en esta ocasión había sido más definida, como si su dueño estuviera por fin despertando una magia oculta y tomara conciencia de ella. Muy bien… Potter debía estar haciendo algo con el muggle Basil… que tal vez no era tal, después de todo. Pudo haberlo ocultado y después causar el pandemonio en la cumbre de la antigua escuela de hechicería. Si era así, resultaría tan hermoso encontrarse con él. Seguramente podría servir para abrir la Fuente. La anhelada Fuente. Ofelia escuchó deslizarse la puerta de acceso del vagón anterior: un guardia muggle la miró con gravedad.

Baje los pies del asiento – la mirada arrogante por debajo de la visera.

¿Perdona? – Ofelia se volvió con lentitud hacia él: casi un esqueleto, llevaba un bonito traje negro, corbata y una placa dorada en la solapa.

El guardia quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mirando los ojos celestes incrédulo.

He dicho… por favor, baje los pies del asiento…

Dos colmillos un poco más largos de lo normal acariciaron la lengua rosada con sus puntas, un comienzo de sonrisa. Ofelia cruzó las piernas y sintió de nuevo un cosquilleo en el vientre, se removió en el asiento.

Estoy cansada… me duelen las piernas… he caminado mucho tiempo…

Son las reglas del tren… yo no…

Oh… yo entiendo… es tu trabajo…

La mujer se levantó del asiento con expresión de dulzura. Acarició la solapa del guardia, jugando con la placa.

Perdone, no quería molestarla…

No me molestas, en realidad… – ronroneó Ofelia dejando escapar la r encantadora con toda su fuerza – es un bonito uniforme… me agrada este tipo de traje… es tan… formal – metió la mano dentro del saco y acarició el abdomen magro del guardia.

Señorita… no puedo hacer esto en el trabajo...

Dime… ¿cuánto falta para llegar a Essex?

Unos diez minutos, cuando menos.

Oh… podemos cerrar las puertas del vagón, entonces. Después dirás que te di problemas… – Ofelia bajó el saco por los brazos del guardia – dirás que fui muy violenta… que tuviste que… someterme – acarició con la lengua la nariz del guardia, mientras desabrochaba la camisa.

El guardia se aferró a los respaldos azorado, sintiendo una dureza irreal dentro de los pantalones que aquella mujer acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos ahora. Escuchó la hebilla del cinturón abrirse y en un segundo estaba en calzoncillos, intentando quitarse los zapatos uno con otro. La mujer lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas de un rosa pálido, recargada contra un respaldo y jugando con las correas de su propio pantalón.

Cierra las puertas, cielo.

El guardia corrió a cerrar la puerta trasera, vestido sólo con la gorra, una trusa y un par de calcetines percudidos. Ofelia lo siguió de camino a la puerta frontal, se recargó contra su espalda y le arañó el pecho.

Así está mejor… no queremos que tu traje se manche ¿cierto?

Sí, sí, así está mejor…

Prepárate, cielo… – Ofelia se apretó más contra el guardia, siseando a su oído.

¿Para qué? – tartamudeó sonriente el hombre.

Voy a hacerte pedazos…

_______________________________________________________________

_Hoy ha sido un día muy alegre. Papá nos ha llevado a recorrer la hacienda por la mañana, nos mostró el nuevo molino que ha hecho construir a los peones. Fue desagradable encontrarlos bebiendo esa mezcla horrible que les gusta para embriagarse, pero papá los corrigió con su cuchillo. Le cortó la oreja a uno de esos haraganes y los demás salieron corriendo a trabajar. "Así debe de ser" dijo, y yo estoy muy de acuerdo con él: si los peones no trabajan, no tienen ninguna razón para seguir aprovechándose de la bondad de papá. En todo este asunto, la pequeña Iuveli miraba desde el asiento trasero del coche con gran atención. Tiene un carácter agradable, según papá. Iuveli no se asusta cuando papá corrige a los peones, dice él, y yo estoy de acuerdo. Iuveli tiene ya siete años, es linda. También es muy callada, sólo contesta cuando le hablan, y eso le agrada a papá. Iuveli es muy discreta, pero conmigo habla mucho, me dice cosas que me sorprenden y me gustan. Hoy, después de recorrer la hacienda, jugamos en mi jardín a esconder los cachorros de la gata, que había salido a cazar. La gata chilló un largo rato por el último cachorro, el que Iuveli escondió entre los engranes de la compuerta. Mientras la mirábamos buscar dando maullidos, Iuveli me contó una historia que escuchó a sus padres antes de que la enviaran aquí: una especie de puerta mágica que se abre cuando varios magos se duermen para darle sus vidas. El que abre esa puerta tiene en sus manos todos los secretos de nuestra magia. Me pidió que le ayudara a buscar algunos libros para mirar la historia que me contó: "Rádika, Rádika, ¿no te gustaría tener esa magia para nosotras? Podríamos seguir jugando". Tiene ideas que me gustan, así que fuimos a buscar los libros y, cuando mamá nos llamó a la mesa, Iuveli no quería dejarlos. Mamá nunca le habla a la pequeña Iuveli, parece ser que no le agrada desde que papá le dijo que no podía bañarse con ella en su tina. A mamá le gustaría que Iuveli la ayudara a permanecer joven. Después de cenar, Iuveli jugó conmigo en el jardín nuevamente, pero decidimos ir a la cama cuando Onoprienko, ese peón asqueroso que cuida mi jardín, se quedó mirándonos por entre los rosales como otras veces. Pero eso no importa, hoy ha sido un día maravilloso, espero seguir buscando historias con la pequeña Iuveli mañana. Tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir bien. Afuera, la gata sigue maullando._

_______________________________________________________________

Abigayl despertó a la una y media de la tarde habiendo descansado por primera vez desde que conociera a su padre en el bar de Londres. Al abrir los ojos, sábanas blancas envolvieron su mirada celeste entre los pliegues de la cama. Levantó la cabeza y la marea de rizos castaños, desordenada y olorosa todavía al polvo de la metalúrgica, siguió la curva de su lucidez ascendente. Se volvió con prisa y miro al buró junto a ella: descansaban ahí su pequeño bolso negro y el libro de tapas lisas, partido por un rayo de sol intruso a medias de las cortinas. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada mirando al techo: el cielo raso de la habitación giró por un momento, Abigayl estiró las piernas y sintió crujir las articulaciones. Pensó en radiografías expuestas en la universidad mostrando rótula, tibia, peroné, arcos metatarsianos, los cinco huesos que componían tal conjunto, falanges, a dónde se fueron los estudios desde hacía semanas, a dónde la fútil preocupación por las notas, tal vez el único bemol en su vida, a pesar de que jamás tuvo un solo problema en las innumerables evaluaciones de los mejores colegios, a los cuales Kayla le había enviado sin reparar en ningún costo, a dónde se fueron los días en que era fácil ignorar las flores secas, a dónde todo. A dónde Basil. A dónde todo. Estuvo a punto de extrañarse por una habitación de hotel a la cual ignoraba cómo llegó, a punto, sí, pero después recordó el lugar en el que había estado la noche anterior y quiénes la habían rescatado de sí misma antes de que todo lo que le rodeaba colapsara sobre sus huesos, sobre el fémur, el húmero, el sacro, las vértebras lumbares, el frontal, temporal, esternón. Pesadilla. Pero había descansado, no sentía en la nuca y la espalda esa tensión, el tirante dolor de sus contracturas, aquel que le había impedido mover la cabeza con libertad bajo amenaza de una punzada que le hacía perder el aire. Se levantó de la cama, se miró en el espejo frente a ella y comprobó la suciedad de sus ropas, de su piel, pensó en Basil. Se dirigió al baño y detuvo un instante el viaje mirando las rosas en el florero de la mesa, más allá, cerca de la terraza: ante su mirada, se secaron y crujieron su muerte precipitada. Abigayl volvió la mirada al frente, entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Desnuda en la ducha, sintió el perfume del jabón curándole una parte de su miseria, la más fácil y cercana. Al salir, las ropas que se había quitado no estaban ya en el baño. Se envolvió en la toalla y salió: el aire acondicionado encendido templaba la habitación, no sintió frío; sobre la cama la ropa interior, un pantalón negro de costuras abultadas, una blusa blanca de mangas largas y los zapatos deportivos más cómodos de su armario en Merseyside. Algo sencillo, poco llamativo, una combinación de lo más elemental ideada por el entendimiento de un esforzado elfo doméstico. Se vistió echando miradas al buró cada cierto tiempo. Se secó el cabello y lo cepilló mirando a través del espejo. Luego salió a la terraza.

Albi.

Ama Abigayl – no hubo más que un siseo al aparecer la criatura. Un elfo experimentado, tal vez.

¿Dónde estamos?

En Essex aún, ama Abigayl. Es un hotel, consideramos que podía cumplir con las exigencias del ama.

Las cumple. ¿Cómo acabé aquí?

Krill hizo un hechizo al hombre de la entrada. Albi trajo aquí al ama Abigayl.

Muy hábiles… gracias. Albi, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Ordene, ama Abigayl.

Quiero que me lleves a donde está Basil.

El elfo titubeó. Abigayl escuchó el siseo del elfo al desaparecer y dos segundos después, sintió de nuevo la presencia luminosa y pequeña.

¿Qué sucede, Albi?

No… es posible, ama Abigayl.

¿Por qué no?

Hay una fuerza… no permite localizar al músico, ama.

¿Quién es el dueño de esa… fuerza?

Albi no lo sabe…

¿Harry Potter?

Harry Potter puede hacer eso, ama Abigayl, sí.

Un suspiro voló desde la terraza para nunca volver a verla y Abigayl tomó una decisión.

Nos vamos de aquí. Pero lo haremos en tren. No me siento lista para viajar como lo hacen los magos, no otra vez.

Albi se encargará de todo, ama Abigayl. Krill volverá a hacer el hechizo al hombre de la entrada.

Está bien. Y Albi, una cosa más.

Ordene, ama Abigayl.

No vuelvas a llamarme "ama".

Si las cosas seguían en el mismo tenor, tendría que aprender a vivir en hoteles sin hartarse. Al pasar frente a la recepción, el encargado ni siquiera volteó a verla, como si los elfos se hubiesen encargado de hacerla invisible. Salió a la calle y se detuvo frente a una tabaquería. Al salir de ella, encendió el primer cigarro de los últimos tres días, aspiró y dejó salir el humo pensando en las rosas de su último refugio, hechas pedazos sobre la mesa. Atado a la pretina del pantalón, el bolso negro y su contenido siguieron el movimiento de su caminata como los ojos de tres hombres corpulentos que clavaron los ojos en las caderas jóvenes de una extraña de pelo castaño. Las líneas del metro le confundieron en principio y tuvo que seguir las ocultas señas de sus elfos guardianes para llegar a la estación de trenes. Tardó una hora gracias a la confusión de los que le guiaban, pero no replicó una sola vez, no se quejó por la demora siendo que, a donde iba, no resultaba el lugar más atractivo del mundo: el Ministerio de Magia, en Londres. Si el estúpido de Basil no se comunicaba, ella lo buscaría, y sólo en aquella cueva de fenómenos podría conseguir la dirección de Potter. Pensó agobiada en el vuelo que debería tomar hacia Escocia, lo único que sabía del paradero de aquel mago. Dos cigarros más, al salir del metro, precedieron la compra del billete para abordar el tren de las tres y cuarto de la tarde. No tuvo que esperar más de cinco minutos para verlo llegar. Se separó del resto de la gente y eligió un vagón cercano a la cola del convoy, donde habría menos tumulto. Por alguna razón, nadie la siguió. Abigayl se sintió por un momento como una apestada. Al poner el pie en el escalón y subir, sintió algo indefinible. Tres pasos más adelante, en el pasillo de intercomunicación, una vibración helada le hizo pensar en las flores que había hecho morir en el hotel, se acercó a la puerta del vagón y extendió la mano hacia el picaporte; éste giró sin que ella lo tocara y la puerta cedió a su paso como si la hubiese estado esperando siempre. Abigayl tomó aire y lo sintió formar un grueso nudo en su garganta, paralizada en un segundo mirando algo frente a ella, algo que semejaba una figura humana, pero no propiamente un cuerpo, sino la profanación de lo que en algún momento fue un cuerpo, y frente a él una cabellera lustrosa de color negro, una figura envuelta en un suéter gris y pantalones negros, militares: una mujer que al volverse le hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás, un par de ojos azules mirándola y una mano extendida dirigiéndose a la mandíbula de lo que ahora comenzaba a tomar la forma de un hombre, Abigayl escuchó un quejido minúsculo, un crujido horrible seguido de un borboteo y un jadeo de algo que bien podía ser placer. Congelada frente a aquella mujer, ante la persona que ahora limpiaba la hoja de un cuchillo contra la tela de los asientos sin quitarle la vista de encima, Abigayl abrió cuanto pudo los ojos y quiso gritar sin obtener resultado, las piernas no respondían, la boca abierta y el aire ausente en sus labios. Aquella mujer sonrió mostrando dos colmillos agudos, penetrantes como los mismos ojos y se acercó a ella con calma deliciosa, murmurando una bienvenida que sonó a maldición, extendió la mano hacia Abigayl y le acarició la mejilla casi sin tocarla, hizo brillar bajo el sol de las tres y cuarto de la tarde una pieza de metal y la soltó en el acto, el tintineo del cuchillo sobre el piso del vagón, la mirada sorprendida. En los oídos de Abigayl resonó el batir de un corazón ciclópeo, desvanecido en el mismo instante en que aquella mujer de pelo negro dejó caer el arma, los colmillos ocultos pues ya no sonreía y la mirada fija en aquella estatua asustada tan solo entrar al vagón. La mujer volvió a murmurar algo y extrajo de entre sus ropas un fragmento de madera blanca, Abigayl sintió dilatarse el tiempo y escuchó un jadeo de rabia mientras aquella mujer retrocedía, el único ojo del elfo Albi mirándola mientras Krill corría hacia ellos después de desarmar a aquella mujer diabólica, Abigayl sintió el chisporroteo ardiente de los elfos envolverla en una neblina gris y se vio a sí misma llorando de cara al cielo, nuevamente desorientada.


	5. Recuerdos Oscuros

**5**

**RECUERDOS OSCUROS**

¿Sabes lo que es vivir deseando con todas tus fuerzas algo, sin saber lo que es? Lo pregunto sin una doble intención. ¿Sabes lo que es vivir en un mundo tan estrecho, entre cuatro paredes que te asfixian, sin que comprendas por qué has caído en ese lugar? Piensa en lo siguiente: te dieron alguna vez, hace años, una explicación malhumorada sobre tus orígenes, sobre tu historia. Tal vez tú no puedas decir lo mismo, siendo que no recuerdas nada hasta hace algún tiempo, y no quiero molestarte más con eso. Recuerdo que, cuando niño, yo estuve encerrado entre esos muros de los que te he hablado, estuve recluido como un apestado en un pequeño almacén bajo una escalera, y todos los días eran de una ordinariez deprimente; sin embargo, yo no pensé esto sino hasta muchos años después, cuando los acontecimientos me cambiaron la perspectiva de lo que hasta mis once años fue el mundo. Un día, una carta, y después otra, y después un aluvión de ellas colándose por el buzón y la chimenea de la casa donde crecí; un día, cuando un ejército de aves se posó en la calle rodeando esa construcción que nunca he podido llamar hogar, puso fin a la cárcel en la que me encontraba y, aunque algunos seres odiosos que me acogieron no como a un hijo sino como a una carga que había que maldecir y despreciar todos los días, aunque ellos, decía, intentaron ocultarme y entonces un ser de leyenda con un corazón más valioso que el rubí me rescató de una choza en medio del mar, sólo ese día, comprendí que lo que había deseado con todas mis fuerzas por fin se presentaba: partí hacia mi hogar verdadero, al encuentro que marcaría mi vida por completo, en un viaje tan inesperado y durante años hermoso, que me sentí el ser más dichoso del mundo entero. Mi verdadero hogar se llamaba Hogwarts y en él me encontré a mí mismo, como si durante todos esos años hubiese estado aguardando entre sus muros para saber quién era yo en realidad y quiénes habían sido mis padres. Descubrí que era un mago y por mucho tiempo creí que la soledad no era ya el único estado posible de mi existencia. Conocí el asombro y sí, la magia pura entre los muros del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, un viejo sombrero parlante, aunque no lo creas y pienso que ahora creerás que todo es posible en mi mundo, me encaminó por la senda que definiría mi vida entera y esto lo puedo asegurar aún cuando desconozco el día de mi muerte. Fui, o más bien dicho soy, un miembro de la casa de Godric Griffyndor, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Por si todo aquel descubrimiento fuera poco, conocí el mayor tesoro que un niño puede hallar: entre todas las personas que habitaban aquel castillo milenario y hermoso, encontré a mis dos compañeros de vida. Tú ya sabes ahora sus nombres y conoces una parte de su historia, pues uno de ellos te ha relatado las cosas que nos separaron: eran Ronald Weasley… y Hermione Granger. Junto a ellos reí, lloré, combatí durante años contra la soledad y el miedo. Su valentía y amor me ampararon en mis más gordas flaquezas, cuando la debilidad en la que mi destino y el que pensé era mi más cruel enemigo me sumieron en la debilidad absoluta. He visto cosas que no te imaginarías, te lo aseguro; desde seres que sólo habitan en la imaginación de los hombres comunes, hasta pociones brillantes que sanan las heridas, he visto gigantes y enanos, he presenciado el milagro de conservar una vida por medio de las artes mágicas, hasta el asesinato más cruel causado por el odio transfigurado en hechizo. En ese lugar encontré maravillas en estado puro, retos, obstáculos que me hicieron crecer y prepararme para lo que después llevaría a cabo, y a lo largo de los años fui cada vez más fuerte contra la adversidad y más débil contra el amor, que me fue llenando a cuentagotas hasta llegar a una tarde a orillas de aquel lago que parecía engullir al sol en sus cielos más limpios; aquel día confesé lo que después serían las cadenas de mis días, miré a Hermione dándome la espalda y no quise asustarla, así que descalzo entré al agua y sentí la frescura en los tobillos. Ella en su tranquilidad y su melancolía creo que ya me esperaba y miramos morir aquel día juntos, teníamos diecisiete años y aún creíamos que el mundo era para nosotros, creíamos que era posible vencer al demonio que me había perseguido siempre. Yo pensaba que no debía dejar pasar la oportunidad, pues había posibilidades de que alguno de nosotros no sobreviviera al enfrentamiento que ya estaba forjándose en la mente asesina de Voldemort, y estaba tan enamorado de ella. La amé como nunca pude amar a otra mujer, y digo esto con el corazón entristecido, ya sabrás por qué. Había una niña que me amaba a mí y yo no podía corresponderle, estaba ciego por Hermione, que me llenaba cada espacio de la vida con su cálida presencia, con su tranquilidad, con sus ojos ámbar calmos y profundos en los que me hubiera gustado ahogarme, perderme y nunca salir de ahí. Ella erizaba los vellos de mi nuca y mis brazos con sus palabras, con sus silencios y sus abrazos, con cada paso suyo que resonaba entre los pasillos del colegio, Hermione repitiéndose en el eco de aquellos arcos olorosos a humedad y sabiduría, a tiempo sin fin o eso creíamos. Ron y yo nunca hablamos sobre eso, y aunque intuía que él sentía lo mismo por Hermione, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que hacerle saber que me consumía por ella, que su voz me iluminaba, que esa sonrisa suya de medio lado me trastornaba y resolvía mis problemas con sencillez, tan fácil que a veces lloraba de alegría sólo con pensarla. Aquel día en el lago, después de intentar lo dicho, ella se volvió hacia mí y con aquel timbre de voz tan tierno, sólo suyo, me pidió que no dijera más, me aseguró que lo entendía. Abrazándome, poniéndose de puntas para poder rodearme el cuello, me besó en la mejilla. Hay besos que duelen hasta el hueso cuando se reciben. Hay otros, como seguramente sabrás por Ron, que destrozan porque no fueron dados a tiempo. El beso que Hermione me dio era la confirmación de que su corazón era de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano más querido, del que después sería llamado cazador, y cuyo nombre inspiraría terror entre sus enemigos y aún entre aquellos que le amábamos y esperábamos su regreso. Ellos dos nacieron para estar juntos, lo comprendí hace muchos años. Pero yo nunca pude dejar de amar a Hermione. Y luego, en la noche de nuestra graduación, cuando todo debía ser perfecto, Voldemort atacó lleno de rabia, Hogwarts fue bañado en sangre y fuego, y cuando ya todos habían huido y sólo quedábamos mis dos ángeles guardianes y yo frente al demonio, él, maldito sea por siempre, nos arrebató a Ronald y a mí la razón de existir: se la llevo… el bastardo nos la robó, se llevó su inocencia, su vida entera, nos la quitó de entre los brazos y la torturó con toda la saña de la que fue capaz. Nunca encontramos el cuerpo de Hermione entre las ruinas de Hogwarts… recuerdo que Ron deambuló por el lugar como un muerto, casi desnudo y con el cuerpo roto… buscó removiendo entre las piedras, llorando a cada instante… se volvió loco desde el momento en que alguien se atrevió a decir que Hermione, su niña, su corazón entero y toda su vida, estaba muerta, y que ni siquiera había un sepulcro ante el cual llorar. Sé que ellos estuvieron a punto de compartir ese beso que hubiera evitado tantas cosas… a veces he creído que, de haber compartido sus labios, todo habría sido diferente, sólo ese breve contacto hubiera dado luz a sus almas… pero ese beso nunca llegó, o llegó muchos años después, muy tarde… Voldemort les robó eso también… nos robó… nos robó todo. Creo que Ronald te contó lo siguiente…: los años de silencio, la caída progresiva en el maldito alcoholismo, la noche en que lo sorprendí, es un decir, torturando a una mortífaga, a punto de matarla y sabiendo ya que era él quien había asesinado a tantos… Ron se convirtió en el cazador. Su sola mención causaba miedo, te lo he dicho ya. No sé a cuántos llevó a la muerte, prefiero no pensarlo. ¿Qué nos pasó? Durante años me lo he preguntado. Hermione… nunca dejamos de amarla… te aseguro que, de haber estado en nuestras manos, jamás habríamos permitido que aquello sucediera… todavía no sé si en realidad fuimos muy débiles y no pudimos salvarla. Lo cierto es que la amamos con toda la fuerza de la que éramos capaces, y tal vez no fue suficiente. ¿Qué nos pasó? Si supieras, si sólo hubieras estado presente en los días del colegio para ser testigo de la pasión con la que discutían, de lo mucho que se amaban aunque no estuvieran dispuestos a admitirlo… cada palabra que se decían parecía reventar de amor y esperanza, y míranos ahora… acabamos tan desesperados. Me casé, con el paso del tiempo, es cierto. Sentía que estaba siendo infiel al recuerdo de Hermione, pero tenía que seguir adelante, seguir con mi vida. Ginevra, mi esposa… ex esposa… ella me adoraba, hubiera dedicado su existencia entera a mí. Creí que yo podría corresponderle por fin, y casi todo estaba en su lugar cuando me hizo saber que tendríamos un hijo. Pensé que la felicidad perfecta había llegado por fin. Pero Hermione reapareció y todo se resquebrajó en nuestras vidas. Ginevra dio a luz a un niño, el pequeño Andrew. No pudimos tener más hijos y, mientras pudimos, nos dedicamos en cuerpo y alma al bebé. Mi pequeño Andrew… nunca me perdonará, o al menos eso me ha demostrado, la traición que le hice a Ginevra. Siempre ha sido muy perceptivo, y si a eso sumas el veneno que su madre le puso en la mente, producto del rencor por mi debilidad, entenderás que Andrew aprendió a odiarme antes de los diez años de edad: una tarde se plantó frente a mí para decirme que sabía que yo amaba a otra, que sabía quién era esa mujer y que resultaba patético por vivir colgado del pasado, amando a una muerta, a una asesina, a una desaparecida que jamás sintió por mí el más mínimo asomo de cariño. Me dijo que me odiaba por hacer llorar a su madre, por estar ausente incluso cuando por las noches yo ponía un beso en su frente al llevarlo a dormir, porque mi mente siempre estuvo presente en la maldita mujer que algún día se dijo amiga de su madre. Andrew… ni siquiera me dirige la palabra. Al menos en la medida de lo posible… a veces cruzamos frases indiferentes por razones de fuerza mayor. Cuando Ginevra decidió dejarme, Andrew no dudó: tomó sus cosas y partió lejos de mí. El tiempo me ha confirmado lo que ya sabía: Ginevra ha cumplido todos sus caprichos, lo ha malcriado tanto… una inteligencia tan prodigiosa como la de mi hijo, echada a perder por el rencor; a veces he tenido la certeza de que no ha seguido las sendas más correctas en su vida… pero no puedo decir ya nada. Mi pequeño Andrew… espero que algún día pueda perdonarme. A veces pienso… ¿realmente salí de esa habitación estrecha bajo la escalera? Sé que ya no estoy entre esos muros… pero la soledad está aquí de nuevo. Primero mis padres, luego Sirius… Hermione, Ron, Albus… Ginny, Andrew… mi familia… todos. Creo que, de algún modo, los muros que me han aislado desde siempre, son esta vez invisibles… y aquí me tienes: solo. No sé si mi vida está llena de todas esas ausencias o sólo de la mía… sírveme otro trago de whisky ¿quieres?

_______________________________________________________________

A las cinco de la mañana Carridge dio otra vuelta en la cama, respiró profundo y bajó las sábanas con el pie. Se sentía tan acalorada. No había podido pasar de la duermevela incómoda que recibía como limosna de sus preocupaciones. En su cabeza giraban imágenes, sonidos, olores y sensaciones. Ofelia Malfoy. Hacía ya varios años que esa desgraciada había osado infiltrarse en el Ministerio de Magia después de utilizar a aquel aborto de la naturaleza, Dolmancé Craggu, para distraer al personal de seguridad de toda la dependencia. Carridge lo recordaba con claridad: ella apenas tenía el grado de teniente y asistía a los cursos de investigación impartidos por Harry Potter, en deferencia al antiguo ministro, Gawain Robards, con quien el famoso ex auror tenía amistad. A Carridge le impresionó la serenidad y precisión con la que Harry exponía sus ideas, lo novedoso y funcional de sus tácticas y el efecto inmediato de su presencia entre todos los aurores: mirando a la leyenda viva, todo mundo guardaba silencio. Con el paso de los días, Carridge se atrevió a cruzar palabra con él, para descubrir a un hombre sencillo y un tanto melancólico. Compartieron juntos más de un almuerzo y ella se preguntó por qué Harry no la tuteaba. Ella tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo, pero… hubiera sido natural que él lo hiciera. Poco antes de terminar con el curso de dos semanas, se presentó el caso que llevaría a Ofelia hasta las entrañas del Ministerio: en las instalaciones del banco mágico, Gringotts, irrumpió un ser de aspecto escalofriante: Dolmancé Craggu, mezcla de troll y gigante, despedazó las puertas de entrada con un mero empellón de su maloliente cuerpo. A continuación, la masacre. Sin más motivos que tal vez el robo o la pura diversión del asesinato, comenzó a dar muerte a quien se cruzó en su camino. Los registros de las bolas de cristal usadas para vigilar el banco mostraron la brutalidad de la que era capaz aquel monstruo: tras derribar a guardias y magos comunes por igual, pisoteaba las cabezas con saña. Cogió a una mujer por el cuello y la hizo crujir como un lápiz viejo entre los dientes de una pinza acerada. Se precipitó hacia la entrada de las bóvedas, pero la llegada de un destacamento de aurores lo detuvo. Sin embargo, antes de que la carnicería continuase, el híbrido desapareció por los aires: el grupo de aurores dio aviso inmediato de un intento de robo en Gringotts, dirigido casi con toda seguridad por agentes externos que habrían usado a Craggu como ariete. ¿La única sobreviviente? Claro: una chica de diecisiete años, llorosa y casi muda que había alcanzado a esconderse en los servicios del lugar. Erzébeth era su nombre, y nadie se preocupó de averiguar algo más sobre ella, pedirle alguna identificación, no. Se la llevaron de inmediato al Ministerio tras comprobar que no estaba herida. La chica debía rendir declaración de lo sucedido y fue llevada a una sala de interrogación que no le asustase demasiado. La buena fe de la Oficina de Aurores acabó costando la vida de uno de los compañeros de Carridge, pues aquella Erzébeth, Ofelia por supuesto, lo había asesinado en cuanto se quedó a solas con él. La precaución del departamento no había sido suficiente: retuvieron la varita mágica de la chica, pero en ningún momento nadie imaginó que cargaría aquel cuchillo maldito. Después, la asesina tomó la varita del hombre que todavía se retorcía en el piso, y corrió. ¿A dónde corrió? En ese momento, Carridge se encontraba en el vestíbulo del Ministerio. Craggu había utilizado los subterráneos para penetrar en el edificio y volvía a atacar. Harry Potter se había encargado de él, reduciéndolo en un instante por medio de las facultades mágicas increíbles que poseía. Pero algo no estaba en su lugar; los aurores, todos, agrupados en torno a Craggu, se disponían a encadenarlo y transportarlo directamente a Ázkaban, la temible prisión mágica. Todos ahí como unos idiotas, o casi todos. Y Harry había sentido algo, un aura mágica desvaneciéndose entre convulsiones. Carridge lo siguió en aquella carrera enloquecida, apareciendo y desapareciendo entre los corredores de los diferentes departamentos del Ministerio, y sintió un sordo escalofrío hiriendo su espalda al ver a Rob, compañero de promoción, muerto ya en el piso, envuelto en su sangre. Harry no dio tiempo a lamentaciones, indicó el próximo paradero: Departamento de Misterios, un aura engañosa, confusa, se dirigía hacía allí a toda velocidad, Carridge y Harry emprendieron de nuevo la persecución. Y cuando encontraron a la joven Erzébeth, apretándose asustada contra la puerta de la bóveda de los libros prohibidos, cuando aquella maldita chiquilla le quemó el pecho a Harry con un hechizo oscuro, cuando la hoja de su navaja brilló en el aire, Carridge pudo clavar sus ojos en los de ella por un instante: Ofelia le sonrió poniéndose un anillo en el dedo. Y desapareció. Carridge nunca olvidaría aquella expresión de morbo, de placer degenerado al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Harry. Sádica malnacida. Craggu permanecería en Ázkaban hasta que la prisión fuese derruida y los presos enviados a distintas locaciones (a Craggu lo dejaron pudrirse en las profundidades de la isla: no hubo un solo auror que estuviera dispuesto a tratar de sacarlo de ahí), para beneplácito del Ministerio, pero Carridge estuvo segura, desde ese mismo instante, de que habían encontrado a alguien mucho peor que el híbrido: el tiempo y la invaluable ayuda de Harry Potter le harían saber su nombre: Ofelia Malfoy. Bueno… a partir de ese día, Harry y ella comenzaron a tutearse.

Carridge se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al lavabo. Miró su imagen en el espejo, sus ojos rasgados. Cubierta sólo por una camiseta vieja, se dijo a sí misma que aún era bella, que esos 32 años encima los había llevado muy bien, bebió un vaso de agua del grifo, que no entendía por qué dormía sola desde hacía tanto tiempo y todavía le quedaría alguna posibilidad… que debía dejar de pensar en estupideces. Intranquila como estaba, recordó la información recibida en el vestuario de aurores, a través de Andrew… "_Existe una llave_", y la piel desnuda del hombre resplandeció bajo las luces y el agua. Era preciso dejar de recordar aquel momento, para concentrarse en la información importante. Carridge salió del baño y se puso los pantalones, echó encima de la camiseta gris el abrigo y encendió un cigarro. Apareció de inmediato en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia. "_Existe una llave_". Ofelia requería algo en la sección de libros prohibidos, en el Departamento de Misterios. Con el tiempo, las investigaciones de Harry habían conducido a un acontecimiento brutal, ocurrido años atrás: la posible liberación de la energía mágica conocida como la Fuente. El origen mismo de la magia, habitando en la propia esencia de la Tierra, manifestándose en aquellos cuya sangre guardaba las propiedades necesarias para recibir su influjo. Ese influjo otorgaba a cada mago y bruja un aura particular, una capacidad determinada para llevar a cabo el aprendizaje de la hechicería. El guardia del vestíbulo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras Carridge hacía pasar su identificador mágico por el detector de la entrada. Se dirigió al ascensor. Descendió seis pisos y la luz macilenta de las antorchas la recibió sin atreverse a robar por completo el dominio de las sombras. Carridge volvió a pasar el identificador frente a la cerradura del Departamento de Misterios. Entró al lugar y caminó entre los estantes de las profecías esféricas y humeantes. Pasó frente a las máquinas de movimiento perpetuo y evitó los depósitos de la memoria de los hombres. Penetró en la sección de los libros prohibidos y se internó en la sección "Leyenda antigua / Origen de la historia mágica". Frente a una bola de cristal verdosa, Carridge se detuvo y resopló sintiendo alguna angustia aprehensiva entre la espalda y el pecho. Pasó la yema de los dedos sobre la superficie cristalina y susurró la causa de sus temores: origen de la historia mágica, la Fuente. Las volutas de humo dentro de la esfera de cristal se agitaron y un susurro áspero hirió los oídos de la capitana: _Silanus rhombus historia_. Carridge sintió su aliento dubitativo ante el maligno augurio, pero no se detendría: dio la orden de presentar el volumen frente a sus ojos. De inmediato escuchó un sonido metálico arrastrándose en la oscuridad. Sin atreverse a girar la cabeza, miró por el rabillo del ojo los puntos ígneos que aparecían en la penumbra, rodeándola, seguidos de un crepitar ronroneante. Seis pares de ojos demoníacos se clavaron en ella envueltos en el rechinido de uñas arañando el suelo. Un grave rugido le hizo estremecerse y pudo sentir el aliento de algo bestial en su nuca, ardiendo y llenándola de malos presagios. Sin entrar en el círculo de luz de la antorcha que alumbraba a la capitana, seis gárgolas feroces vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Un solo gesto en falso causaría la muerte por desmembración. ¿Qué demonios contenía ese volumen asqueroso y siniestro, para estar custodiado por los más salvajes guardianes del Ministerio? Frente a ella se materializó un libro de cubiertas gastadas y comidas por las polillas. El volumen se abrió y pasó página tras página, con Carridge temblando de miedo bajo el aliento furioso y amenazante de las seis bestias iracundas y tensas, arañando el piso con las garras enormes. La capitana de aurores no se atrevía a levantar la vista del libro para no caer desvanecida frente a la visión que intuía en torno a ella. Las páginas del libro dejaron de moverse y el párrafo solicitado relumbró frente a sus ojos: "_Anima imputo est, Silanus anima donum, adaperio Auris magus, matris filiae, pater filiae, clavis innovo est..._.". Maldito latín, maldita historia de la magia, latín bastardo, Carridge apretó los dientes con el rugido inmundo y tenebroso de las seis gárgolas furiosas, cerró los ojos y gimió de miedo, dio la orden para cerrar la consulta y cayó de rodillas, abandonada en el Departamento de Misterios, las gárgolas vueltas al vientre oscuro y perverso que las había engendrado. Respiró agitada pensando en que había salvado la vida por un milagro, que nunca volvería a cometer la misma estupidez, contendría su curiosidad traicionera, apoyó la mano en el piso para levantarse y salir de ahí como pudiera; el contacto en su hombro la hizo gritar de horror y quiso morirse en ese instante, pero una voz masculina le hizo plantarse en la realidad con el firme asir de la mano sobre su cuerpo.

¡Valentine! ¡¿Valentine, estás bien?!

Carridge levantó la mirada y se encontró con los bellos ojos azules, el cabello grisáceo de aquel hombre flaco y hermoso, caído como del cielo para ayudarle a callar los miedos que le habían hecho perder la cabeza.

Valentine ¿estás bien? – repitió esa voz ansiada.

Andrew… Andrew, creí que iban a matarme, no debí meterme en este maldito lugar.

Oh, Valentine… ven, levántate, salgamos de aquí – Andrew la sujetó con firmeza por el brazo y la ayudó a incorporarse.

En la oficina de Andrew, pasando las mesas de disección, Valentine bebió agua temblando un poco menos. Andrew la miraba con atención sin pausa. Se había rehusado a sentarse hasta que Valentine lo hiciera y se calmara. Requirió algunos minutos, pues la Capitana de Aurores respiraba agitada en su lugar.

¿Qué hacías en la sección de libros prohibidos?

Necesitaba información acerca de un asunto…

Y ese asunto tiene que ver con Ofelia, me imagino… con ella y con lo que busca… vamos Carridge – se quejó el hombre al ver que Valentine guardaba silencio. – Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto antes…

Sí… tiene que ver con Ofelia… ¿qué hacías tú en ese lugar, quieres decirme?

Me disponía a usar una de las chimeneas cuando te vi entrando al vestíbulo. Quise llamarte, pero desapareciste como alma que lleva el diablo… tardé en alcanzarte por eso. Cuando vi que entrabas al Departamento de Misterios, pensé que tal vez querías consultar algo relacionado con el caso y quise comentarte las cosas que he estado pensando al respecto… luego te vi donde los libros prohibidos y antes de que pudiera decir algo, las gárgolas estaban ya rodeándote… una de ellas incluso se volvió hacia mí… creo que jamás en mi vida había estado tan quieto… o tan asustado. Esas cosas son horribles, pero eso ya lo sabes mejor que yo…

El suspiro de Valentine agito las alas buscando escapar. Andrew se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, cruzó los brazos y bajó la mirada. Por un minuto se mantuvieron en silencio. Carridge aprovechó el momento para mirarlo con detenimiento: estaba cansado, eso era claro. Bajo los hermosos ojos azules, las ojeras ya asomaban insinuando más desvelos de los habituales. Si no, ¿qué hacía hasta esa hora trabajando en el Ministerio? Parecía que se estaba tomando muy en serio el caso. No había arrugas en el rostro de Andrew, sólo aquella línea entre sus cejas, muestra de la decepción que ella tal vez le estaba causando. Carridge siguió con la mirada la línea de su barbilla afilada, bajó por su cuello y encontró el nudo impecable de la corbata esta vez suelto, la camisa abierta y el pecho que ella había vislumbrado en los vestidores del gimnasio. Tenía que dejar esas cosas en paz. Pero…

Andrew… estaba buscando datos sobre la Fuente. Hace años, Ofelia intentó llegar hasta ahí… no sé si estaría enterada de las gárgolas y qué haría cuando saltaran sobre ella… tal vez hubiera sido bueno permitir que llegara, pero nunca sabemos lo que esa perra es capaz de hacer.

Andrew levantó la mirada interesado y algo sorprendido por la actitud de la Capitana. Recargó los brazos en el escritorio, moviéndose hacia adelante. La interrogó con los ojos.

Encontré una inscripción en latín. No sé latín, en eso estamos de acuerdo… pero a pesar del miedo, tengo buena memoria…

Yo sé latín, Carridge – en el rostro de Andrew un comienzo de sonrisa arrastró los ojos de Valentine. La sorpresa en la expresión de la mujer lo animó para alardear un poco – Y también egipcio antiguo… tú sabes… por mi trabajo… son los idiomas en que se escribieron los orígenes de la magia…

Maldito presumido – susurró Carridge incapaz de contener su propia alegría, no tan bajo como para que el hombre no la escuchara.

¿Qué decía? Dime qué decía – la emoción de Andrew casi le resultó infantil.

"_Anima imputo est, Silanus anima donum, adaperio Auris magus, matris filiae, pater filiae, clavis innovo est_".

Andrew se llevó el puño a la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos por un momento, murmurando para sí las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Carridge tragó saliva mirándolo tan concentrado, en el agotamiento de la madrugada… pero dispuesto a resolver su particular misterio.

"Una ofrenda en la Fuente… un sacrificio de almas… el nacer del Fuego mágico… por descendencia del padre… por descendencia de la madre… una nueva llave es…".

Una nueva llave… ¡Andrew! ¡¿Qué decía el mensaje que encontraste en el cuerpo de O'Shea?!

"Existe una llave"… Santo cielo… coincide… todo coincide… Estuve pensando en el tipo que interrogaste, Valentine… el muggle. Y ahora todo coincide.

¿Qué sucede?

Ese tipo, el músico de Merseyside… ¿cuál era su nombre?

Basil.

Basil, eso es… no tenía ningún rastro de aura mágica, no sabía de quién le estábamos hablando y ni siquiera el veritaserum le arrancó otra canción que la que le dijo a Potter. Mientras leía el expediente, pensé que un tipo así no podría tener la clave para la Fuente… Ofelia sabe que hay una llave y piensa que es ese tipo. Yo no lo creo. Me parece más bien que ese tipo ocultó a alguien… a la verdadera llave. El problema es averiguar quién es.

No va a ser un problema en cuanto le ponga las manos encima a ese Basil, te lo aseguro.

¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? Me gustaría hacerle dos o tres preguntas.

Sé donde está, Andrew, pero…

Vamos, Carridge… ¿otra vez piensas dejarme fuera?

No es eso…

¿Qué sucede entonces? – preguntó molesto.

Está en casa de tu… de Harry… él lo protege ahora. No sé si estés dispuesto a…

Andrew se levantó de su asiento y miró la claridad del día acercándose por la ventana de aquel refugio subterráneo. Apretó el puño y respiró profundo.

Está bien… vamos. Es más importante resolver esto que soportarlo…

Andrew… de verdad lo siento… – Valentine se levantó y caminó hacia él, tocándole el hombro – sé que te lo he dicho antes… pero de verdad siento lo que ocurrió… contigo, con Harry… con tu madre…

El hombre giró hacia ella y clavó la mirada en los ojos rasgados de Carridge. Ella sintió el olor de su cansancio mezclado con aquella indescifrable colonia masculina. Andrew le tomó la mano con suavidad.

Lo sé… gracias – asintió con pena.

Gracias a ti… por estar ahí, cuando las gárgolas… necesitaba tranquilizarme… creo que, después de todo, podemos hacer esto juntos… este trabajo, quiero decir…

Sí…

La Capitana de Aurores se separó de él y caminó hacia la puerta. Andrew se irguió, flaco y paciente.

Es mejor que descanses, Andrew… tómate el día libre. Yo arreglaré las cosas para visitar a Harry.

Sí, está bien… es hora de ir a casa. Descansa tú también, Carridge… esto no va a ser sencillo.

Sí, lo haré…

Antes de salir por la puerta, Valentine se detuvo dudando un momento. Andrew recogía ya el saco y varios expedientes que seguiría examinando en su "día libre". La voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Andrew… he estado pensando… tal vez pudiéramos tomar algo uno de estos días… si todavía tienes esa botella de vino de la cual me hablaste…

Andrew la miró muy quieto, abrió la boca para hablar pero se detuvo al escucharla nuevamente.

Piénsalo ¿quieres?

_______________________________________________________________

Entre los matorrales, entre la longitud vertiginosa de los árboles, el aire fresco pareció abandonar aquel bosque en el que Abigayl se encontraba. La madera crujía por doquier, las rocas se partían, el suelo y el mundo entero envueltos en una vibración siniestra, amenazante. En el centro, inmóvil como una estatua de sal, la hija del cazador olvidaba cómo respirar. El corazón le estallaría de un momento a otro, sentía un palpitar ciclópeo entre las sienes, queriendo reventarle la cabeza. No había más, no sentía la temperatura ni las gotas de agua que caían encima, víctimas de la gravedad, acusadas por el sismo de Abigayl, que sin comprender aquel dolor inmenso, quería seguir experimentándolo. A la distancia, Albi y Krill miraban temerosos, inmersos en el recuerdo de la Madre. Sin embargo, Abigayl no era como la Madre: en ella se concentraban no sólo aquella fuerza inexorable, aquel fuego helado desencadenado por el rencor; estaban también presentes la furia absoluta del cazador, el omnipresente, el que aterrorizaba a los magos oscuros con su sola aparición. Albi y Krill contemplaban la escena con la impresión de estar a punto de ver estallar un glaciar: los ojos de Abigayl en blanco, todo ser vivo a excepción de los elfos escapando despavorido, inmóvil casi mineral, el cabello como única presa del viento, los rizos castaños agitados y coronando la aparición de aquella medusa inconsciente. Los ojos azules de Abigayl asomaron nuevamente, la mirada brutal de un asesino años atrás. El grito de la hija devastó los alrededores y los elfos cayeron al suelo llenos de pánico: en un segundo, aquella extensión enorme que fuera verde, se desbrozaba, vuelta cenizas y sequedad, las plantas y los árboles muriendo, sólo troncos muertos como mástiles de su desgracia. Abigayl cayó de rodillas y vomitó un líquido amargo que le provocó una arcada tras otra. Tenía que salir de ahí, necesitaba huir sin saber a dónde largarse, sólo la apremiante necesidad de desaparecer, tenía que desaparecer, lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, lo deseó tanto que le pareció oír un crujido espantoso en sus oídos y, al abrir los ojos, creyó volverse loca: estaba de rodillas frente a un hombre. Vestido con un traje negro, el pelo rojo debía llegarle a poco menos de la cintura; parecía un gigante hecho de piedra y cobre y, aunque su rostro era indefinible, los ojos azules y fríos como el metal se clavaron en Abigayl. Se estremeció de miedo. La alta figura que la miraba caída de hinojos no le amenazaba… pero en aquella mirada, Abigayl podía ver un profundo reproche. Escuchó una voz ronca, más áspera incluso que la de Basil, una voz que en un solo susurro podría hacer acobardarse al asesino más sanguinario: Levántate – ordenó la voz y Abigayl bajó la cabeza temerosa. Levántate, repitió la voz y, al mirarlo, se encontró con una mano extendida. Quiso aferrarla y no soltarse jamás, extendió a su vez la mano, pero el hombre ya no estaba ahí. En su lugar, se sintió caer en el abrazo de quien seguramente sería otro hombre, no aquel que por un instante se había revelado a sus ojos.

Tranquila… todo está bien… todo está bien…

_______________________________________________________________

Sígueme, es importante que veas esto con claridad, aún si no es lo más agradable del mundo.

Basil asintió sin decir nada, caminó detrás de Harry Potter dentro del Pensadero. Se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación y ahora no sentía náuseas, al menos no de inmediato, al tener que moverse dentro de aquel artefacto. Caminaban por una senda rural, entre el frío de una estación y un país que no podían tocarlos. Podían ver a hombres y mujeres cubiertos hasta la boca con abrigos, refugiándose de aquella helada seca que les estaba cayendo encima. Pasaron junto a un molino desvencijado y con rastros de algún incendio, el cielo estaba nublado y plomizo. A lo lejos gritaron los truenos, en la cima de las montañas próximas y el mundo quedó sumido en un silencio opresivo. Ninguno de los hombres y mujeres que Basil veía a su paso emitía algún sonido. Pareciera que buscaban callar hasta el ruido de sus pisadas, miraban por encima del hombro a todos lados, vigilantes de algo, de cualquier cosa. En un cobertizo mal construido, una hoguera daba cobijo a algunos hombres de apariencia odiosa, con las frentes bajas, anchos de espaldas y las quijadas algo sobresalientes. Las barbas salpicaban los rostros con irregularidad y tenían manchas rosadas en la cara y las manos. Basil se detuvo intrigado. Harry se volvió para llamarlo, pero la expresión del muchacho lo hizo seguir con la mirada aquello que había centrado la atención de Basil.

¿Pueden vernos? – inquirió el muchacho.

No, de ningún modo. ¿Por qué?

Ese tipo me ha seguido con la mirada desde que bajamos por la última colina.

¿Qué tipo?

Aquél – Basil señaló a un hombre que sobresalía entre los otros por estatura. No parecía tener frío, pues usaba una camisa abierta y sucia que mostraba una barriga dura, brillante de sudor. Tenía la piel morena, quemada por algún sol lejano. El pelo desordenado se confundía con la barba y parecía tener brazos poderosos. Y aquella expresión maligna.

No hay nadie ahí, Basil. Al menos yo no lo veo, y es poco probable que no lo hubiera notado antes. He examinado este recuerdo cientos de veces.

Basil miró a Harry con molestia y señaló directamente a donde aquel hombre siniestro se reía de él.

Creo que te estás quedando ciego, no ves que…

El hombre no estaba ahí. Basil miró con desconfianza al grupo restante. No, no estaba ahí, había desaparecido en cuanto dejó de mirarlo para reclamar a Harry.

¿Ocurre algo, Basil?

¿Qué marca de whisky dices que bebes?

¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Nada, nada. Sigamos, anda. No me quiero entretener con estos abortos de simio.

Harry levantó los hombros y reanudó el camino. Se desviaron por una senda de piedras medio cubiertas por la hierba, internándose en un pequeño bosque donde la oscuridad y el frío se hicieron más intensos. Harry se recargó en un árbol apartado del camino e hizo una seña a Basil para que lo acompañara. El muchacho obedeció. Esperaron apenas y un minuto: un hombre arrugado y huesudo se asomó por otra senda oculta entre los árboles. Sus ojos oscuros se movieron nerviosos hacia todas partes. Cuando comprobó que no había nadie alrededor, la voz aguardentosa le causó repulsión a Basil. El hombre llamaba a alguien...

Приезжайте... прибывают, мои дорогие... вот именно... прибывают, не бойтесь... да, да, приехать...

Detrás de él apareció una niña pequeña. Tendría unos siete u ocho años de edad, muy delgada y pálida. Dos grandes ojos azules miraban algo asustados al viejo que ahora la tomaba de la mano. Aunque Basil no había entendido ni una palabra, adivinó las intenciones de aquel cerdo degenerado. El vestido de la niña estaba sucio de tierra y cardos. La llevó de la mano por un sendero distinto. Harry los siguió y tras de él, Basil, que sentía la cara arderle de furia y pena.

Ese hombre es el jardinero de Rádika, Basil. Tal vez recuerdes que ella lo mencionó en su diario. Su nombre es Onoprienko. Al parecer solía espiar a las dos hijas de Sviatov mientras éstas jugaban… o eso se desprende de las cartas de Rádika.

Basil no respondió. Apretaba los dientes y los puños mientras caminaba. Sabiendo que no podría ponerle la mano encima a aquel malnacido, que no era ya más que un recuerdo, se sentía aún más impotente. Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la niña: "_Мы собираемся посетить Вашу дочь?_". Era una voz hermosa, llena de inocencia. "_Да, моя дочь. Вы будете играть_" fue la respuesta del hombre, que miraba nervioso a su alrededor de vez en cuando.

La convenció de acompañarlo a su casa. Le ha dicho que tiene una hija y que está enferma. Por esa razón no puede salir a jugar. Ella cree que va a jugar con la hija de Onoprienko, en su casa.

Basil bufó de coraje. Harry no hizo otra cosa que sonreír con tristeza y subir los escalones de una choza mugrienta, detrás de Onoprienko y la niña. Entraron. El hombre cerró la puerta con seguro justo en el momento en que Basil la atravesaba; la puerta se disolvió rodeando su hombro y volvió a tomar su forma original. Onoprienko cerró las ventanas y encendió una linterna de petróleo. La niña lo miraba ir y venir estrujándose el vestido. El viejo la tomó por la cintura y la hizo sentarse sobre la mesa grasosa. La niña lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Немного Iuveli... Ваше платье грязно..., Вы должны снять его так, я могу вымыть... Поднимите свои руки... продвигаются... продвигаются...

Le ha dicho que su vestido está sucio… debe quitárselo para que pueda lavarlo. Si no lo hace, su hija no podrá jugar con ella – acotó Harry.

La llamó por su nombre… Iuveli…

Así es. Quiero que pongas atención, Basil. Es necesario que veas esto.

Está loca gracias a este hijo de perra…

Harry guardó silencio. La niña levantó los brazos y Onoprienko comenzó a sacarle el vestido con manos temblorosas. La niña quedó casi desnuda, cubierta sólo por un pequeño fondo orlado. El viejo hizo tronar los labios húmedos de saliva y ansiedad, puso las manos encallecidas sobre las rodillas de la pequeña Iuveli y poco a poco le abrió las piernas. Subió con los dedos por el muslo delicado y blanco, delgado, aspirando fuerte por la nariz el olor de la niña. Llegó a su pubis y bajó la mirada para contemplar su descubrimiento con la poca calma que podía guardar en ese punto, comenzó a apartar la ropa. Basil desviaba la mirada. Harry lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza y lo obligó a mirar la escena: la pequeña Iuveli suspiró, se recostó sobre la mesa. Extendió la mano para asir un objeto oxidado y con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, le metió la hoja enmohecida en la mejilla al hombre. Onoprienko rugió de dolor y cayó al piso, tratando de arrancarse la hoz que Iuveli había clavado profundo. La niña bajó de la mesa con cuidado y se acercó a él. Se le sentó encima del pecho a horcajadas y le empujó la cabeza contra el piso. Jaló la herramienta para acabar de cortarle la mejilla. Acercó la mirada con atención para saber lo que venía a continuación. Hizo girar la hoz dentro de la boca, seccionando la lengua casi por completo. Después volvió a jalar y el ruido de la piel desgarrándose, junto con los quejidos llorosos del hombre, fueron la música de fondo. Iuveli metió la mano en el bolsillo del viejo: extrajo un manojo de llaves que miró con atención. Lo guardó en el doblez de su vestido después de colocárselo encima con calma y acomodar los pliegues de las ropas. Tomó la lámpara de petróleo del banco en el que Onoprienko la depositara y abrió el contenedor. Dejó caer el líquido sobre la cara y el pecho del viejo. Lo miró primero con seriedad y luego con una sonrisa que fue creciendo, dejando a la vista dos colmillos pequeños y afilados. Tras ella, la lámpara se reventó contra el piso y los quejidos se convirtieron en alaridos de dolor. Harry y Basil salieron de la casa que comenzaba a despedir flamas para ver a Iuveli huir entre las veredas de aquel pequeño bosque, anunciada apenas por el tintineo de las llaves en su improvisado bolsillo. Harry comenzó a alejarse. Basil miró otra vez hacia la casa y ahí, junto a la puerta, encontró al hombre de piel morena, pasándose la lengua por los dientes amarillentos.

_______________________________________________________________

Andrew miró atento al amasijo de huesos y carne. Los músculos asomando a la vista, la parrilla costal expuesta, las vísceras colgando desde la caja ventral hasta casi tocar el suelo del vagón. Los ojos gelatinosos como los de una res muerta, casi saliendo de sus órbitas. Un hombre… un muggle. Medio despellejado, mutilado. Crucificado. El criminalista se acercó a los extremos de los maleteros, de donde pendían los brazos del desgraciado que se había cruzado con Ofelia. Esta vez no había lugar a dudas: los detectores de magia del Ministerio vibraron enloquecidos tan sólo entrar al lugar los aurores. La concentración de magia oscura se había disparado en aquella cámara mortuoria. Sólo son los rastros, había comentado algún oficial del Ministerio. Andrew casi sonrió, torciendo el gesto: Ofelia, nadie más… y esta vez…

Un muggle… un muggle, Andrew – Carridge miraba por la ventana del vagón en un anochecer que le pareció helado.

Nuestra amiguita lo hizo en grande esta vez… ¿cómo vas con la policía?

Estamos haciendo lo que se puede para retrasarlos… tengo a medio Departamento haciendo encantamientos de olvido y confusión, pero no van a poder contenerlos por mucho tiempo… ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer?

Te lo diré en un momento, Capitana – la mirada azul voló de un extremo a otro del vagón.

Extrajo de un maletín los guantes y agitó la varita mágica: una nueva burbuja de aumento surgió de inmediato y Andrew se movió como un zorro por el compartimiento. Detrás de él, dos o tres instrumentos más volaron en direcciones varias: uno de ellos, una esfera compuesta por aros de diversos calibres, giró sobre sí mismo y emitió un chisporroteo azul al acercarse a la puerta del vagón. Andrew acudió de inmediato y examinó en cuclillas con su burbuja de aumento.

Sabemos ya lo que le hizo a la víctima… está colgado de los maleteros por los tendones flexores… ya sé que no quieres escuchar cómo lo torturó, Valentine… – la sonrisa retorcida en los labios de Andrew le erizó los vellos de la nuca a Carridge – lo que no habíamos notado es…

Hasta las manos de Andrew voló una ampolleta de líquido plateado. La destapó y aplicó el contenido sobre los bordes del marco de madera: brillaron en tornasol de inmediato.

Exacto… – continuó el forense – alguien más estuvo aquí… alguien más _desapareció_ aquí… y creo que… – movió la varita en una floritura complicada – muy bien, sí…

¿Qué pasa? – Carridge sonó impaciente. Necesitaba largarse de ahí cuanto antes, harta de las atrocidades de Ofelia.

Un elfo, Carridge… un elfo desapareció en este lugar… quemó la puerta al hacerlo… el rastro de la quemadura es invisible en un principio. Vamos a ver qué tipo de elfo es nuestro amigo…

Del maletín surgió un artefacto cristalino con forma de gota. Dentro, un pequeño fuego fatuo, azul y plácido, flotaba con pereza. Andrew extendió la mano y la gota se posó levitando sobre ella. Pasó la varita mágica sobre el cristal: el fuego fatuo se agitó en un rojo intenso y sanguíneo, vibrando en el centro de su recipiente, los ojos de Andrew se abrieron con asombro mientras el aparato chillaba con toda su fuerza. No pudo apartarlo antes de que estallara con un pequeño alarido. Andrew cayó hacia atrás y se cubrió la mano. Al mirarla, se dio cuenta de que el guante había sido consumido: una pequeña quemadura en la palma de su mano apareció de inmediato.

¡Maldita sea…! No puede ser…

¿Qué demonios fue eso, Andrew? – Carridge era presa del mismo asombro.

No tengo idea… te puedo decir lo que no fue: – respondió el hombre mientras curaba la herida con un hechizo – de ningún modo pudo ser un elfo… la escala del rastro mágico está fuera de toda proporción… mis instrumentos son precisos, Valentine. Precisos y de gran resistencia: un elfo no tiene el poder suficiente para hacer volar un Aurómetro… lo que sea que haya desaparecido aquí, no pudo ser un elfo.

Sólo conozco a una persona con ese poder, Andrew…

Sí, lo sé… Harry Potter. Pero tú misma has dicho que Ofelia no se acercaría a Potter ni siquiera en son de broma. No pudo ser él.

¿Crees que pudiera ser la persona que buscamos?

Creo que…

Andrew se detuvo a media frase: había apoyado la mano en el piso para levantarse y algo llamó su atención. Pasó la mano desnuda por el suelo y palpó: una hendidura en el material plástico. Agitó la varita mágica y una sustancia pastosa surgió de ella, llenando la muesca: al extraerla, el forense y la Capitana de Aurores la miraron con detenimiento. La pasta se había secado formando una punta afilada que destelló en color acero.

… esto es curioso – terminó la frase Andrew.

¿Coincide con…?

No puedo saberlo ahora, pero es más que probable… tendré que comparar la trayectoria de los cortes que le hizo al viejo de la biblioteca. Eso no es tan importante, Carridge.

¿A qué te refieres?

Mira la longitud de la punta: es la profundidad de la hendidura del piso… si hubiera querido clavarla, lo hubiera hecho con mayor fuerza…

¿Quieres decir que…?

Sí… ¿por qué dejó caer el cuchillo? No imagino una sola razón para que dejara caer su instrumento preferido, Carridge…

Basil no es, en definitiva, la persona que buscamos.

¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Si hubiera salido en cualquier momento de la casa de Harry, mis aurores lo habrían informado de inmediato. El muy infeliz no ha abandonado el nido en ningún momento, así que no pudo ser él. Tenemos que interrogarlo cuanto antes.

¿Has podido arreglar lo de la visita?

Mañana mismo a las siete y media. Sé que estarás listo.

Eso intentaré…

Déjame ver tu mano.

No hace falta, no es…

No está tan mal, pero lo hiciste muy de prisa. Veré que te atienda un curandero lo antes posible.

Andrew guardó silencio y entornó la mirada fija en los ojos rasgados de Carridge. Un asomo de sonrisa. La Capitana se levantó.

Vámonos de aquí, Andrew… los policías muggles vienen ya.

El muchacho se levantó y agitó la varita: todos los instrumentos volaron a esconderse en el maletín, que flotó hasta las manos de Andrew. La miró darse la vuelta y la siguió rumbo a la salida. Pensó en Ofelia entrando al vagón en aquel instante.

_______________________________________________________________

_Durante todos estos años he sabido con frecuencia – debo ser honesto y decir que no siempre – dónde localizarte. He sido capaz, y tú lo sabes o lo sospechaste al menos, de sentirte ahí a donde fueras tratando de ocultarte después de lo sucedido. No quiero ahondar en los motivos que te llevaron a marcharte así, a intentar desaparecer como lo has hecho, ausente y extraña para casi todos los seres que te has cruzado en tu camino; no quiero recordar las cosas que ya no tiene sentido discutir (¿alguna vez lo tuvieron?). Hoy he decidido ponerme en contacto porque las cosas parecen haber escapado de nuestras manos (sí, tuyas y mías, nuestras). No estoy seguro de que querrás verme, aunque tiendo a pensar que la cercanía con nuestra principal preocupación ahora te impelerá a hacerlo, y por esto quiero decir en primer lugar que nunca te juzgué por cualquier cosa que pudieras imaginar. Cuando Luna murió, hace tantos años, entendí desde el momento mismo en que escapabas que tú no eras culpable de ese crimen, sólo eras culpable de haber amado a un hombre incapaz de dejar atrás el pasado (un hombre parecido a mí en tantos aspectos…). Entendí siempre, y lo acepté, que tú no pudieras volver a quien eras antes, a la frescura de tus primeros años, como aquel mismo hombre, el Cazador y yo, no pudimos nunca ser los mismos después de contemplar la muerte y la oscuridad a la cara. Esa penumbra se nos grabó en el alma y, con gran pena por mi parte, también en tu existencia. Es por eso que te ruego no hagas caso omiso de esta carta; no es una acusación, es un grito de auxilio que estoy lanzando con la esperanza de que no sea demasiado tarde en lo que ahora nos ha asaltado. No voy a demorar más el motivo de esta carta: Abigayl está aquí, conmigo. También lo está su compañero, Basil. Ambos han sido testigos de las confesiones del Cazador antes de que muriera, y, a mi juicio, gracias a eso, el pasado nos está alcanzando nuevamente. Creí que todo el asunto estaba muerto y enterrado, como muerto y enterrado quisiera yo estar a veces. Sin embargo, nuestros errores se han levantado otra vez de la tierra para ponernos las garras encima. Abigayl es hija de Ronald y Hermione, no tengo dudas y tú podrás reforzar mi certeza si es que decides responder y acudir a este llamado. Es hija de los dos magos más fuertes que he conocido en toda mi vida, e intuyo en ella un poder oculto que incluso a mí me sorprende e inquieta. Esto no sería mayor problema de no ser por lo que creo ese poder significa, su destino y razón de existir. Parece ser que en ella se encuentra la posibilidad de aniquilación del mundo mágico y aún del muggle como los conocemos. Abigayl ha llegado a mí y sospecho que no ha sido por casualidad. Corre gran peligro, y nosotros con ella, si no es llevada con prudencia en el camino que se ha abierto desde el pasado. No puedo arriesgar más diciéndote todo en esta carta, y es por eso que ahora te pido lo siguiente: ven a mi casa, a mi encuentro. Sólo estarás protegida si vienes aquí, pues no he sido el único que emprendió la búsqueda tras Abigayl. El Ministerio de Magia la buscará también, y esto no es lo más grave. Hay alguien mucho peor detrás de ella y el tiempo apremia. Debo revelarle lo que he aprendido con el tiempo, y para hacerlo necesito tu ayuda. Si accedieras a lo que te pido, sólo toma entre tus manos al cuervo con el que he enviado esta nota. Lo he convertido en un traslador que te traerá aquí de manera segura e indetectable. Necesito de tu ayuda con urgencia: tenemos entre las manos la posibilidad de evitar una destrucción inimaginable. Acude, te lo ruego._

_Por lo que el pasado ha sido para ambos._

_Harry James Potter._

_______________________________________________________________

Cuatro y media de la mañana según el reloj de la cocina. Sentados a la mesa Basil y Harry, de frente, alternando entre el silencio de la leche fría y la conversación en voz baja. Había que variar un poco la bebida, había dicho Harry. Basil no se sintió con ánimos de discutir, incluso aceptó con cinismo el ofrecimiento. No tenía ganas de sentarse a la mesa con aquel hombre extraño, pero pareciera que nada le quedaba sino escuchar sus delirios y elucubraciones acerca de Abigayl. Lo único que Basil quería era largarse de la cocina, subir a la habitación y velar al lado de la malcriada dormida, calmada por cualquiera de los conjuros sospechosos del mago dueño de la casa. Habían pasado media tarde mirando recuerdos en el Pensadero. El más importante, claro, tenía que ver con Ofelia Malfoy. La asesina comenzaba a tornarse odiosa para el perro callejero, si bien no podría negar la atracción de aquella figura sinuosa y blanquecina como un fantasma. No era eso lo preocupante, empero. A Basil le inquietaba la presencia que Harry no podía ver: el hombre de piel bronceada y dientes amarillos, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba y con la negra mirada fija en cada paso del muchacho. Nunca lo reconocería, pero estaba asustado. Algo en aquel tipo de barriga dura le inquietaba sin que comprendiera el motivo. Al salir del Pensadero con menos ganas de vomitar que de costumbre, cinco minutos pasaron y Harry se tornó inmóvil, con los ojos perdidos en una distancia que no pudo adivinar. Basil se sintió lleno de la misma falta de sosiego que experimentara el día en que subió con Abigayl a la cuesta de Hogwarts. Harry le ordenó esperar y no salir de la casa por ninguna circunstancia (y se ganó una retahíla de insultos acres, siendo que Basil, por más que se esforzaba, no daba con la puerta de salida en aquella maldita casa laberinto). Cuando Harry desapareció frente a sus ojos, se dijo que mejor sería no preguntar en absoluto, pero no perdió el tiempo y extrajo del armario una ampolleta marcada como "La Fuente". Algunos minutos después, Harry apareció en medio de un estruendo que hizo temblar la estancia, llevando la carga más preciosa en los brazos; Basil resopló de ansiedad y arrebató a Abigayl pálida y llorosa para sí mismo. Las paredes crujieron y el muchacho estuvo a punto de ser lanzado otra vez hacia atrás, pero la voluntad y el poder de Harry Potter impidieron que Abigayl volviera a desencadenar aquel impulso descontrolado. Con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir, pasó toda la tarde conteniendo la vibración profunda, como el latido de un corazón inmenso, que surgía de la chica. Basil no se separó ni un momento de su lado, callado y sin dejar de mirar el rostro sudoroso de la pequeña engreída que se colaba por las mañanas en su cama para acariciarle la cicatriz de la espalda. Al caer la noche, Abigayl se calmó y sin abrir los ojos se quedó dormida, con el muchacho a su lado, acariciándole la frente cada cierto tiempo. Harry lo vio inmóvil y silencioso, devoto de la chica y todo le quedó claro de inmediato. Se lo llevó a la cocina a beber leche para darle cierto descanso, sabiendo que se moría por regresar al cuidado de la chica.

Es ella. Todo el tiempo la protegiste. ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste en el Ministerio de Magia? Habías bebido el veritaserum.

No me lo preguntaste, idiota.

¿Estamos de mal humor esta noche, no?

Cuéntame cómo te separaste de tu mujer.

Golpe bajo, entendido.

Sí, golpe bajo, cállate.

Necesito saber qué sucede con ella. Quiero que me digas todo aquello que pueda ayudarme a conocer el poder que guarda.

Es capaz de secar toda la vegetación que la rodea si está triste, eso es todo lo que sé. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Qué sucedió cuando visitaron Hogwarts?

Hubo una tormenta.

He visto el sepulcro, Basil. La estatua de Hermione está limpia, como si la hubiesen tallado ayer. Lo mismo con la lápida de Ronald. Aby tiene algo que ver con eso, supongo.

No se te ocurra llamarla Aby.

¿Por qué no?

Porque tiene un excelente recto a la mandíbula.

No pensé que le desagradara, te escuché llamarla así y, bueno…

Hay diferencias, Tony Montana.

Ah, claro, ja ja ja, el viejo chiste de Cara Cortada… avísame cuando se te ocurra algo mejor…

De acuerdo, hombre alcancía.

Dime qué pasó en Hogwarts.

Llegamos a la tumba. Había algo a los pies de la estatua: una caja de plata, pequeña. Había algo adentro, no sé qué era. Abigayl no quiso mostrármelo… en realidad lo olvidamos. Guardé la caja en su bolso cuando la llevé a casa de su madre…

Espera un momento… ¿su madre?

Es un decir…

¿A qué te refieres?

Creo que la conoces...

_______________________________________________________________

Abigayl despertó a las cuatro de la tarde. Se incorporó en la cama sin ningún asombro, siendo que despertar en habitaciones extrañas se había convertido ya en rutina los últimos días. Abrazó sus rodillas y recargó la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana. Afuera se extendía un lago de color azul rey, enorme, omnipresente. Varios tentáculos perezosos chapotearon en el agua, lejanos: algo así como un pulpo o calamar, seguro un gigante. El segundero del reloj en la cómoda junto a ella acompañó su pensamiento: en qué lugar triste habría caído esta vez. Ahí estaban sus pertenencias: la chaqueta y su pequeño bolso; el teléfono, un cepillo y la caja plateada dormían dentro. Se levantó y miró la nota suspendida en el aire, entre destellos ambarinos, que oscilaba lenta frente al espejo: "Baja a comer cuando lo desees. H.". Salió de la habitación sin molestarse en el calzado. Sus pasos no emitieron sonido sobre las láminas de madera del corredor, iluminado por amplias ventanas. Bajó las escaleras mirando a todos lados, aferrándose al barandal con la mano en un súbito temblor de las piernas. La temperatura era agradable y por un momento se sintió casi tranquila. Escuchó pasos y se detuvo a medio descenso: en el vestíbulo frente a ella flotó un olor conocido: el humo de los cigarros cuya marca ella conocía muy bien. No bajó de inmediato, sino que aguardó para verlo entrar: sí… el sombrero negro de ala corta, el pelo largo y brillante, negro como boca de lobo, la flacura hermosa de su guardián. Basil exhaló una bocanada de humo, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se volvió hacia la escalera. En sus ojos brillaron el consuelo y la ansiedad bailando a la luz de las velas: aquella aparición era el ángel cuya voz deseaba desde hacía tanto y mirarla ahí, detenida descendiendo desde la angustia y la ausencia forzada, a su encuentro, le entró como un aire refrescante a los pulmones. Abigayl corrió hacia él, que se adelantó abriendo los brazos para recibirla, levantarla en vilo, aprisionarla junto a su pecho y ocultar la cara en aquella melena castaña de rizos deliciosos. Los ojos azules de Abigayl se llenaron de lágrimas mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda de Basil, sollozó, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, lo maldijo, lo llamó idiota, lo acusó por no dar señales de vida en tantos días, golpeándole el pecho y sintiendo que por fin había llegado a un abrazo seguro, conocido, anhelado, maldito perro flaco.

¿Cómo estás, malcriada? ¿Te encuentras mejor? Suena estúpido, ya lo sé, pero ¿estás mejor?

No me siento tan mal ahora – las manos de Abigayl en las mejillas de Basil.

Perdóname, no pude llamarte, no hay señal para el teléfono en este lugar, quería llamarte de verdad, Aby.

Maldito seas, maldito… ¿dónde estamos?

En la casa de Potter. Sé que estamos en Escocia, pero no tengo idea de en qué región. Llegué aquí transportado por un artefacto bastante raro, aunque después he visto cosas más extrañas todavía. Te aseguro que estoy perdiendo la capacidad de sorprenderme después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Sí, me siento igual, esto es una completa locura – sonrió Abigayl llorosa.

¿Qué ha sucedido contigo? ¿Dónde has estado desde que nos separamos?

No pude regresar a la casa de Kayla… no quería ni siquiera verla… así que fui a Essex… a una metalúrgica.

¿Qué demonios tenías que hacer ahí?

Ahí nací, Basil… los elfos me lo dijeron… nací en una fábrica abandonada, – la voz de Abigayl se quebró – en una habitación que se está cayendo a pedazos… fui una idiota… leí el diario de Weasley mientras estaba ahí… y sucedió algo parecido a lo de Hogwarts: no puedo controlarlo, no sé por qué no está sucediendo ahora mismo… es como estar aislada de todo lo que me rodea… de repente escucho un ruido inmenso, grave… es como el latido de un corazón, pero un corazón gigantesco, dentro de mi cabeza… y entonces no puedo sentir la temperatura, no siento ni siquiera mi respiración… no puedo pensar, pero siento cosas… siento las imágenes… suena estúpido, ya lo sé… pero siento como si me inundaran recuerdos que no son míos, y siento que me llaman hacia un lugar, hacia un punto en específico… como si perteneciera a ese lugar… y luego el cuerpo entero me duele, me siento agotada… los elfos me sacaron de la metalúrgica y me llevaron a un hotel en Essex… cuando desperté, quise salir rumbo a Londres. Pensaba ir a ese lugar, el Ministerio de los magos, pero… pero… – la voz de Abigayl volvió a estremecerse, pero con una nota distinta esta vez – encontré… encontré algo espantoso al subir a tren… había una mujer y… y creo que un hombre… muerto… había sangre en todo el lugar, y cuando la vi ahí con el cuchillo en la mano y se dirigió a mí, otra vez sentí ese latido entre las sientes y… y no recuerdo nada… no sé cómo salí de ahí… sé que llegué a un bosque…

Y entonces Potter te encontró… creo que sintió ese latido también. Desapareció de pronto y te trajo aquí. Cuando llegaste estabas inconsciente… creí que te habían herido, pero él me dijo que tu estado era algo normal… imbécil… como si tuviera la más mínima idea de normalidad. Llevo no sé cuántos días aquí y te juro que cada vez me exaspera más… al menos tiene buen whisky, whisky de verdad.

¿Está aquí? ¿Potter está aquí?

Sí… está en la sala. Creo que deberías verlo. Es un idiota, pero parece que sabe muy bien lo que sucede.

Abigayl miró en todas direcciones y siguió a Basil cuando éste emprendió el camino. Pasaron por una galería llena de retratos que parecían moverse a cada paso, incluso susurrar palabras de bienvenida y preocupación, y llegaron a la sala: Harry no estaba ahí. Una corriente aire fresco les indicó que había una puerta abierta: se acercaron y Basil quedó sorprendido: era una salida y conducía a un porche de madera grisácea, que tocaba las aguas del lago circundante. Al final del porche, en un pequeño muelle, Harry observaba el tímido oleaje. Junto a él, erguida en el aire, una caña de pescar con el sedal tendido hacia las aguas. Caminaron hacia él sin prisa, sin ruido, con el viento como fondo, el mismo que les llevó palabras susurradas por aquel hombre que guardaba las manos en los bolsillos y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su cercanía. Se detuvieron a su espalda, separados por algunos metros. Lo escucharon pronunciar los nombres, lleno de melancolía: Ron… Hermione. Abigayl se estremeció entre aquellos sonidos. Harry aspiró profundo y se dio la vuelta con lentitud para mirar por primera vez en calma a la nueva visita. Una sonrisa y una mirada de asombro le cruzaron la cara, sin poder disimular su tristeza e interrogación.

Eres tan hermosa, Abigayl… no cabe duda que eres su hija. Y de Ron… tus ojos son idénticos a los de él. Me siento extraño diciendo las palabras que siempre han sido para mí…

¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió la chica con desconfianza.

Puedo sentirlo… puedo sentir la esencia de los dos en ti… reconocería sus auras incluso en un millón de años… crecí con ellos, viví con ellos. Casi se podría decir que morí hace años con ellos… y sus auras son tan fuertes en ti, son tan hermosas. Y discúlpame por esto, pero son tristes también.

Harry se acercó mirándola sin pausa, extendió la mano y sonrió con resignación ante la muestra más palpable de un amor que no fue para él.

Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero quiero presentarme: soy Harry Potter. Conocí a tus padres hace muchos años, fueron mis compañeros, mis amigos… mi familia.

¿A pesar del odio? – Abigayl tomándole la mano con miedo – ¿a pesar de que casi se mataron uno al otro, a pesar de que ella se convirtiera en un monstruo? ¡¿a pesar de que él era un maldito asesino?! – Abigayl no reprochaba: temblaba de dudas al sentir aquella mano rodeando la suya.

Más aún por todo eso, Abigayl. Todo lo sucedido con tus padres fue la prueba de fuego, y yo aún los extraño. A veces, por las noches, todavía sueño que vuelvo a caminar con ellos en una tarde de invierno, abrazados los tres y riendo. A veces, cuando vengo aquí a pescar, todavía me veo sentado a la sombra de algún árbol mirándolos en sus gestos de todos los días…: Ronald hablando con fervor de los Chudley Cannons mientras hace botar una pelota de Quidditch sobre sus hombros… y ella… ella sentada, leyendo con su sonrisa de medio lado y fingiendo que no nos escucha quejarnos de sus libros.

La caña de pescar se agitó y el cabello desordenado y entrecano de Harry se movió con el viento. El sedal fue recogido y, en el aire se estremeció un pez plateado. Harry acudió a mirarlo, tomándolo en las manos. El animal boqueó y movió la cola frenético, arrancado del mundo que le aseguraba la vida. Harry se arrodilló y dejó al pez en libertad, después de haberle curado la herida causada por el anzuelo.

Si tan sólo pudiera volverse al pasado con desearlo… ser otra vez parte de él, vivirlo de nuevo… no lo dudaría ni un segundo, te lo aseguro. Volvería a pasar por todo con tal de poder abrazarlos una vez más, por una partida más de ajedrez con Ronald, por una caminata más a través de los arcos con ella…

Guardaron silencio mientras Harry se secaba las manos con una toalla aparecida de súbito. Basil se apartó el cabello de la cara y apretó el hombro de Abigayl con la mano, con la vista hacia la lejanía. Ella lo miró triste y recibió el asentimiento de su parte.

Conocí a Ronald… a mi padre… en un bar de Londres. Se veía cansado, viejo… parecía un hombre derrotado. Basil y dos amigos más estaban ahí, pero sólo nosotros hemos seguido el rastro de Ronald. No pude dejar de llorar desde que lo escuché… me dijo, después de contarnos su historia, que yo le recordaba a la mujer que amaba… que mi cabello es muy parecido al de Hermione Granger – los ojos se humedecieron de nuevo – y… me abrazó… nunca había sentido un abrazo así. Me dolió tanto que no podía respirar, me sentí abandonada… pero comprendida de algún modo… sentí que él tenía el mismo dolor que yo siempre he sentido de alguna manera… es muy fácil ocultar las inquietudes, incluso para mí misma, cuando se tiene todo lo que yo he tenido: los lujos, los caprichos… pero en el fondo, siempre he sentido que no tengo lugar en este mundo, que no pertenezco a ningún lugar… hasta hace poco, cuando comencé a sentir ese ruido inmenso en mi interior, después de ver la tumba de mi madre en Hogwarts… después de eso, he sentido que tengo que llegar a algún lugar, que algo me llama, pero no sé qué es. No lo entiendo… no sé qué pensar o sentir… a veces los odio con toda mi alma, por ser lo que fueron, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en qué habría pasado si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, si yo los hubiera conocido, si no se hubieran hecho pedazos como sucedió… nunca pude sentir el amor de mi madre… nunca pude tener una conversación con mi padre, escucharlo regañarme, verlo dormir o tomar café, nunca pude tener lo que más necesitaba: la verdad de quién soy. Y ahora que ha llegado, siento que voy a morirme cada vez que descubro algo nuevo de ella… no quiero seguir, por una parte… pero tengo que hacerlo… aunque se me vuelva a partir el corazón… por eso te he estado buscando, Basil accedió a seguirme para encontrarte, porque sé que tú eres la única persona viva que puede decirme quiénes eran mis padres, cómo eran… qué fue lo que pasó, por qué todo se ha vuelto tan oscuro, tan triste… por qué maldita sea… – Abigayl dejó salir el llanto por fin – por qué todo se seca cuando estoy cerca, por qué mato a las plantas, por qué no me siento completa ni en paz… ¡por qué llevo la tristeza como una marca de nacimiento!… la siento metida en mis huesos, en todas mis palabras, en cada cosa que hago, y quiero olvidarla, distraerme de ella estudiando, buscando excesos… buscando pertenecer… ser de algo, o de alguien… no lo sé… Por eso estamos aquí, Basil y yo… por eso teníamos que encontrarte. Y ahora que estamos aquí… ¿puedes responder a todas esas preguntas? Eres la última esperanza que tengo. Necesito la verdad… siempre he vivido rodeada de mentiras.

Puedo responder a todo eso, Abigayl, pero sólo si tú me ayudas. Las respuestas, por trillado que suene, están en ti. Yo también tengo dudas, muchas dudas, pero ahora que has llegado, tenemos la posibilidad de alcanzar el conocimiento que nos hace falta. Con suerte, lo podremos obtener a tiempo.

¿A tiempo para qué?

Te lo revelare en unos minutos. No quiero repetir la historia para los que están por llegar. Tendremos visitas en unos instantes, pero antes de eso, quiero mostrarte algunas cosas que he guardado durante mucho tiempo. ¿Quieren acompañarme adentro?

Después de asentir, Basil y la chica siguieron los pasos del hombre mayor, mientras una ráfaga helada se les metía entre la ropa y la piel: el clima está cambiando… como hace veinte años, lo escucharon murmurar. Sentados en la sala cerca de la chimenea, dos destellos dorados refulgieron frente a los ojos de Harry, posándose sobre la mesa. Antes de que el resplandor se desvaneciera, tomó una de las centellas diminutas y cerró la mano sobre ella. Bajó la mirada con un suspiro.

Tu padre y yo, Abigayl, éramos afectos a cierto juego. Ron era un verdadero maestro a muy corta edad, era imposible derrotarlo sobre el tablero. Cuando teníamos once años, me enseñó a jugarlo. Pasamos tardes innumerables batallando, incluso después de haber pasado varios años sin vernos, recuperados de las diferencias que tuvimos alguna vez, emprendimos una nueva partida de ajedrez y pareció que los días nos habían engañado con su paso: de nuevo, me fue imposible ganar. Blancas mueven primero, me decía, y me dejaba usar siempre esas piezas. Guardé una de ellas con cierta curiosidad… verás, un día alguno de los dos, no recuerdo quién, tuvo un sueño en el que todo el mundo se sumía en un temblor infinito, él y yo éramos testigos y no podíamos hacer más que presenciar el dolor de todo lo que nos rodeaba. En ese sueño, Ron y yo jugábamos un partido de ajedrez, una de las piezas se movía sola y hacía pedazos a las demás… cuando esa pieza llegaba ante el rey negro, al destruirlo se convertía también en astillas. Sabíamos las probables causas del sueño y luego las cosas sucedieron como más adelante te mostraré. Sin embargo, mucho tiempo después, cuando me atreví a abrir de nuevo la caja en que guardábamos el juego, me encontré con algo que no deja de sorprenderme hasta hoy. Creo que adivinas cuál es la pieza de la que te hablo, la que había cobrado vida propia…

Extendió la mano y le entregó a Abigayl dos fragmentos de una sola pieza partida en diagonal. La chica la miró atentamente: la reina blanca desgajada, irreparable. El segundo destello se elevó unos centímetros y con un siseo casi insonoro revoloteó en el aire.

Esto es una vieja fotografía. En ella puedes ver a tus padres… y a la izquierda de Hermione estoy yo. Siempre la rodeábamos, siempre estábamos a sus lados… es casi como si siempre hubiéramos querido protegerla. Las fotografías mágicas tienen movimiento – alargó la fotografía hasta la chica – pero ésta ha quedado inmóvil: he llegado a la conclusión de que la separación no sólo física, sino espiritual con tus padres, la ha dejado así. La fotografía no se mueve desde hace unos treinta años… lo que voy a decirte es importante: tus padres y yo, según nos enseñó un viejo y querido maestro, nacimos conectados de alguna manera. Incluso antes de aprender a querernos, algo en nuestro interior, un fuego digamos elemental y mágico, dormía en nuestras almas. Pronto te mostraré a qué me refiero con todo esto… lo importante es que estas cosas, la pieza de ajedrez y la fotografía, te pertenecen. Es mi obligación entregártelas, Abigayl… son, tal vez, las únicas piezas materiales que tus padres hayan dejado en herencia.

Abigayl miró la foto con tristeza: en ella, una chica de rizos castaños, tan parecidos, idénticos a los suyos, sonreía con tanta alegría que los ojos ambarinos casi se cerraban. A izquierda y derecha, dos muchachos, uno muy alto y con el pelo rojo encendido – Abigayl se estremeció por algo reciente que no acababa de recordar – miraba a Hermione, mucho más baja que él; el otro chico, no tan alto como el pelirrojo, pero sí más que la chica, jugaba con los rizos brillantes. Fotografía inmóvil e hiriente para Abigayl. Frunció la nariz conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Basil miró automáticamente a los floreros encima de la chimenea: las flores estaban intactas, frescura flexible y aroma en cada una de ellas. Se volvió interrogante primero hacia ella, después hacia el hombre mayor que no esperó a escuchar la pregunta.

Abigayl no ha aprendido a concentrar su aura mágica, todo su poder, Basil. Yo, por el contrario, llevo años domesticándolo y soy capaz, aún, de contener el influjo mágico de Abigayl sobre todo lo que le rodea… los hechizos que he puesto sobre esta casa también son de gran ayuda, pero me temo que llegará el momento en que no pueda controlar más ese impulso… tus padres, Abigayl, fueron los magos más poderosos que he conocido en mi vida, capaces de proezas que no puedes imaginar, aunque confío en que las descubrirás con el tiempo… con el poco tiempo que nos queda.

No – interrumpió ella. Harry la miró con curiosidad. – No es lo único que dejaron, hay algo más.

¿Y qué es ese algo más? – los ojos verdes se entornaron anhelantes.

Está en mi bolso, iré por él de inmediato y…

Te refieres al bolso que está frente a ti, me imagino.

¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento…? – frente a sus ojos en la mesa, el pequeño bolso de Abigayl, inocente como si nunca hubiera estado en otra parte, la sonrisa de Harry y los ojos cubiertos de Basil, que buscaba ya un vaso para servirse un trago.

No hagas caso, te acostumbrarás, de hecho tú misma podrás hacer estas y otras cosas con la mayor facilidad. Continúa, por favor.

Encontré esto… – siguió ella después de dedicarle la más desconfiada de las miradas – hace unos cuantos días. Cuando lo toqué por primera vez, sentí como si algo hubiera estallado dentro de mí: vi cosas, personas, vi un lugar… sentí lo que sentían aquellas personas…

Extrajo la pequeña caja de plata del bolso y la colocó frente a Harry, que se aferró sin darse cuenta a los brazos del sillón, con los dientes apretados y sintiendo un recuerdo subirle por la garganta y condensarse en sus ojos.

Conforme han pasado los días, creo que lo que sentí fueron los recuerdos de mis padres… no sé cómo era Hogwarts, pero los vi correr entre arcos inmensos, todo olía a tierra mojada, a piedra fría, sentía la temperatura de lugares subterráneos y muchos olores distintos, algunos dulces, otros amargos… vi colores, vi luz de velas… sentí calor, como si estuviera refugiada junto a una chimenea… también sentí el dolor, escuché gritos de dolor… y al final un grito: un hombre gritaba hasta que… – Abigayl tragó con esfuerzo – hasta que la voz se le rompía… hasta que no podía gritar más. Hay algo dentro de la caja, es un…

Es un listón de color azul, Abigayl. Y está bordado con hilo de oro. Tiene bordada la palabra "Zanahoria". No te sorprendas: yo estuve ahí cuando Hermione se lo regaló a tu padre. Fue un primero de marzo: el cumpleaños de Ronald. Se lo regaló al cumplir 16, cuando él decidió dejarse crecer el pelo aún más largo de lo que ya lo tenía. Ese día, el rostro de Ron se iluminó como pocas veces lo vi.

En la cocina resonaron los hielos en el vaso de Basil, el sonido del líquido vertido no se hizo esperar. Después de un instante, un segundo vaso fue servido y poco después otro más.

Vaya… creo que Basil está de buen humor, sirvió dos vasos más. Debe ser porque estás aquí.

No creas que trae whisky para nosotros… se acaba de beber dos de un golpe y está ajustándose el tercero.

Oh… sí, sería demasiada suerte ¿no?

Te detesta.

Dime algo que no sepa. ¿De dónde viene? ¿Quién demonios es?

Es Basil. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Todo lo que podrás saber, en realidad.

Ya veo.

¿Estás triste o cansado?

Ambas cosas, Abigayl… sin embargo, me alegra que estés aquí. Tal vez no debiera decir esto, pero el hecho de sentir las esencias mágicas de Ron y Hermione en ti, es una especie de consuelo… hace tantos años que…

Basil se sentó al lado de Abigayl agitando el vaso de whisky en la mano, encendiendo un nuevo cigarro, callando sus impaciencias.

Hay algo más – declaró Abigayl.

Te escucho – respondió Harry.

Me aburro – espetó Basil.

Cállate, perro flaco.

Sí, sargento.

¿Qué más hay, Abigayl?

Abigayl sacó del bolso una ampolleta en la cual se revolvía algo de apariencia líquida, gaseosa, indefinible y cambiante, lleno de volutas blanquecinas resplandecientes. Se lo alcanzó a Harry.

¿De dónde sacaste esto? – Harry se mostró verdaderamente intrigado.

Me fue entregado hace días por alguien a quien no quiero recordar. ¿Puedes decirme qué es? Lo recibí con la instrucción de entregártelo a ti.

Es un recuerdo, – interrumpió Basil – ellos pueden extraer sus recuerdos para verlos después en aquel aparato endemoniado – señaló hacia el Pensadero sobre una mesa alejada.

¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Te vas a enterar, malcriada… te vas a enterar.

Abigayl miró hacia Harry para preguntar, pero fue detenida por la expresión de arrobamiento, de indefensión, de algo removido en lo más profundo del alma de aquel hombre que envejecía a pasos agigantados. Acariciando la ampolleta entre los dedos, Harry había entornado la mirada y parecía perdido en un mundo lejano, con seguridad en un pasado que nunca había dejado de escocerle en las heridas del tiempo. Se levantó sin decir palabra y acudió al Pensadero. Se detuvo antes de abrir el recipiente y se volvió hacia ellos.

Creo que deberían acompañarme…

¿Acompañarte a dónde…? – preguntó Abigayl.

Al pasado, fue la respuesta susurrada con una cierta premura, con la angustia del que se sabe a punto de resolver su duda más profunda. Tan pronto como Basil y la chica se aproximaron, Harry abrió la nimia botella y vertió el contenido en el Pensadero. Inspiró profundo antes de mirarlos e indicarle a Abigayl la verdadera entrada al tiempo que había sido, a lo que ya intuía como una revelación inmensa para los tres.

Acerca tu rostro al Pensadero, por favor.

Abigayl miró interrogante a Basil. El muchacho asintió con gesto cansado. Abigayl obedeció y en menos de un segundo abandonó la habitación. Basil no esperó a que Harry lo conminara a hacer lo mismo y se desvaneció en seguida. Dentro del Pensadero, Basil aferró el brazo de Abigayl, que se sentía perdida, desorientada, Harry estuvo de inmediato a su lado. Se encontraban en la sala de un departamento amplio y extraño: una concavidad enorme en el piso manaba agua y les pareció que todos los muebles estaban ordenados en una manera increíble, rara y llena de interrogantes. Abigayl miró a las blancas paredes que surgían en ángulos insospechados y, entre garabatos y paisajes dibujados con una tinta que cambiaba de color, resplandeciente, pudo leer las palabras "Weasley es nuestro rey". La noche envolvía el departamento y sólo el difuso brillo de las luces de una ciudad, Londres a través del ventanal, ofrecían algún consuelo ante la sombra que reinaba en el lugar. Abigayl y Basil miraron a Harry: no dijo una palabra, no dejó entrever ningún otro gesto que una tristeza sin nombre, inclinando la cabeza y quitándose los lentes para frotarse los ojos con los dedos. El silencio. Pasados unos segundos, un rumor como de flores llevadas por el viento, el ondular de una cabellera como rayos de sol los congeló en la espera de lo que tenía que suceder, habiendo sucedido ya hacía tantos años: una hermosa mujer rubia, delgada y con el pelo largo, unos ojos diáfanos azules perdidos en alguna distancia, en alguna ilusión dentro de su cabeza, unos pasos que parecían apenas rozar el piso, como si caminara entre una nube que le acariciara las plantas de los pies, vestida sólo con un camisón blanco, penetró desde la oscuridad en la sala y se plantó junto a la fuente que cantaba un rumor de amores que habían sido engañados con la posibilidad de algún día ser en plenitud. Después, el ruido de otros pasos, oscuros y tristes pero teñidos de alguna esperanza, de la necesidad de dar una oportunidad a lo que había sido condenado por el rencor, pasos que encerraban la ilusión rota de una adolescencia amorosa que fue arrancada, desgajada por un monstruo de ojos sanguíneos, los pasos de una mujer vestida de negro, envuelta en un odio que por una sola noche fue vencido por el amor irreprimible hacia un hombre, un cazador, un niño de cabellos rojos incapaz de perdonarse sus pecados; unos rizos castaños que le cortaron la respiración a Harry, que hicieron del aliento de Abigayl una hebra a punto de cortarse de dolor, los ojos ámbar que habían enloquecido a dos muchachos desde siempre y para siempre, Basil dándose la vuelta para apretar los puños y bajar la cabeza incapaz de nada y la mujer engañada y rubia detenida junto a la fuente, la mujer de ojos ambarinos y profundos de tristeza a su lado acariciándole el rostro en un gesto de arrepentimiento supremo, en una oración de disculpa, en el secreto que nadie sospecharía de no ser porque una memoria había sido preservada de la corrupción del tiempo que añejaba los dolores, los ayeres, los recuerdos. Hubo dos suspiros llorosos y uno de ellos en palabras, las palabras de Harry Potter.

Luna… oh, Luna…

La mujer de rizos castaños siguió adelante y se detuvo, como si hubiera sido pactado desde antes del tiempo, frente a la entrada de la habitación, pero frente a Abigayl invisible a sus ojos y por un momento la hija de las tristezas creyó que sus miradas se cruzaban para ser una sola, el ámbar y el azul unidos en un solo instante, extendió la mano para tocarle el rostro y sintió algo partirse dentro del pecho cuando sus dedos penetraron aquel humo del recuerdo de la Madre, de Hermione Granger ahora ausente, para siempre ausente, inexistente, etérea y desaparecida desde hacía tanto tiempo que fue siempre para Abigayl, y en esos ojos recordó las palabras que alguna vez dijera a Basil, "casi puedo recordar los ojos de mi madre: eran tristes". En la habitación dormía Ronald Weasley, Hermione siguió adelante y Abigayl quiso poder aferrarla entre los brazos, decirle cuánta falta le había hecho toda la vida y cuánto hubiera querido amarla, cuánto la amaba a pesar de la muerte, las muertes, la ausencia, la irremediable ansiedad de todos sus años, hubiera querido gritarle que la perdonaba por nunca haber sido presencia para su infancia, por los asesinatos, por haberla dejado sola en el mundo… pero Hermione se desvaneció a través, ignorante de su propia hija, revelando el momento en que Abigayl comenzó a ser, el mundo comenzó a temblar entero encerrado en las lágrimas de Harry Potter, el mundo se hizo más difuso y frágil, las imágenes, las paredes, los ínfimos sonidos, todo se mezcló para alejarse de ellos y convertido en volutas iridiscentes los comenzó a proyectar hacia lo real, hacia el mundo que ya los esperaba con su ya, con su hoy, presente, ahora, después de presenciar aquello que había llenado sin consuelo el alma de Abigayl, y mientras se disolvían entre las brumas de aquel recuerdo, Basil miró con lástima y tristeza a la mujer rubia que, callada, asumía su destino: Luna Lovegood miraba, a través del ventanal, la ciudad y la existencia que un día, pronto en ese pasado, habría de abandonar rota por amor víctima del odio.


	6. Asedio

**6**

**ASEDIO**

Resguardada por la telaraña de ramas bajas junto al muelle, escondiéndose de sí misma entre los árboles y con los ojos de Basil tratando de seguirla a prudente distancia, Abigayl se negaba a llorar una vez más mientras las flores doradas en el lago bailaban para nunca repetirse: como el tiempo al desgranarse, el tiempo que se le estaba escapando de las manos, o acaso nunca lo hubiera tenido para sí; cada cuadro en blanco del crucigrama en que se había convertido su vida le dolía hasta los huesos, pero menos que cuando una nueva letra, la siguiente revelación, la próxima bofetada ardiente se le estampaba en el rostro al descubrir una parte más del pasado que no podía comprender y sin embargo la atormentaba por sentirlo ahí, dentro de algún lugar entre el estómago y el pecho. Se imaginó la red de sus arterias, vasos capilares, los ganglios, las venas y órganos inundándose todos de una tintura negra y amarga, como si la hiel se le hubiera escapado del curso natural y ahora le inundase la garganta, la base de la lengua, los ojos que sentía muy cercanos a estallar y los oídos que no podían percibir más que como un murmullo la voz áspera y consternada, si bien quería disimularlo, de Basil.

Después de presenciar el momento en que Ronald y Hermione había dado origen a la hija de las tristezas, a Abigayl tan ausente de su propia historia, o más bien, ignorante y engañada de sí misma, pues siempre creyó ser la hija de Kayla Watson que era en realidad Kayla Malkins, huérfana del padre que falleció en el derrumbe del túnel en construcción que atravesaría una enorme montaña, abandonada por una figura que nunca conoció más que por fotos que hoy sabía falsas; hija de mentiras y de una mujer más mentira todavía que las imágenes adustas o sonrientes de un hombre cualquiera; después de toda aquella obra de teatro montada en derredor de sus ojos azules gélidos para casi todo el mundo y acerados hoy para la humanidad entera, Abigayl recordaba lo visto en el Pensadero de Harry Potter, recordaba la expresión perdida de Luna Lovegood engañada por alguna ilusión en su mente, el ceño fruncido no por enojo sino por la pena de su madre a quien nunca podría tocar, la ausencia de conocimiento de Ronald Weasley al recibir en sus brazos a Hermione una noche perdida de hacía más de veinte años. Y recordando todo, quería no sólo no recordar, sino nunca haber sabido nada y seguir preocupándose por las notas de la última evaluación en la costosa y exclusiva escuela de medicina, en aquellos mapas de la anatomía de los hombres, en los teatros anatómicos cuyas ilustraciones contemplaba por horas y donde el disector le hacía soñar con ser ella misma quien restañara pétalos de corazones heridos en una sala estéril y blanca, iluminada con toda la claridad que parecía emprender la huida ahora, dejándola sumida en la penumbra, la rabia y el desconsuelo de no saberse sino una mentira que dudaba hasta de los rizos castaños que peinaba cada mañana, cuando todo era más fácil, hasta hacía un mes. El derrumbe progresivo e inevitable de su mundo completo, bajo un terremoto que se sentía en alternancia como una vibración suave y constante, para desgastar los cimientos de su corazón sin parar y sin que ella pudiera notarlo casi, después y por momentos puntuales, como una sacudida que le destrozaba el entendimiento y la poca fuerza que podía reunir, una explosión de piedra, metal y memoria que devastaba lo que los temblores pequeños ya habían debilitado. Y no creía poder reunir todos los fragmentos de su vida para reconstruirla sabiendo que ahora se encontraría agrietada para siempre, imperfecta, horrible como un cuerpo mutilado por todas las pestes de la Tierra.

Basil miró con desconfianza hacia la ventana a través de los árboles, con un oído puesto en Abigayl: dos figuras que no podía ver con claridad, por el reflejo del cristal, estaban de pie frente a Harry Potter. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que las cosas se estaban complicando; Basil podía armar el rompecabezas con facilidad: el dueño de la casa no le había mostrado las atrocidades de Ofelia sólo porque sí. Quería tenerlo sobre aviso, quería que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedería de caer en manos de la desquiciada. Por otro lado, los poderes de Aby resultaban abrumadores y, si Harry había podido sentirla, tal vez otros estuvieran en la misma situación. Ahora dos extraños más entraban en escena… Harry había dicho que el tiempo se estaba acabando… Basil introdujo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón e hizo girar entre los dedos la pequeña botella que había robado cuando Potter acudió en busca de la malcriada. Casi daba la vuelta para acompañar a Abigayl cuando un sonido lo detuvo: una risa sucia entre los árboles, una risa que le erizó la piel de los brazos y lo dejó paralizado como un niño, sin querer moverse a oscuras cuando una pesadilla lo despierta de madrugada. Con trabajos aguzó el oído y miró precavido hacia donde el gorgoteo había resonado: le pareció ver una sonrisa amarillenta abriéndose entre las hojas, que caían como parpadeos del viento. Sintió los latidos del corazón en la garganta, no había nada. Una punzada le hizo llevarse la mano a la espalda, apretó los dientes, la cicatriz en su omóplato derecho estaba helada, como su mismo sudor.

Harry se sintió desorientado al recibir otra imagen mental, además de la de Carridge. Aquella forma de mirar, los recuerdos y rostros que volaban por la mente de su hijo le hicieron respirar profundo comprendiendo poco a poco que Andrew estaba ahí, en su casa, esperando su autorización para entrar. Antes de permitir que los visitantes pasaran, miró las flores sobre la chimenea, que tiritaban y mostraban pequeños bordes amarillentos: comenzaban a secarse y él ponía gran empeño en que no sucediera; significaría que Abigayl no podía ser controlada por más tiempo. Con un esfuerzo mayor, las flores se mostraron un poco más frescas y Harry dejó de sentir a Abigayl, lo cual le preocupó más aún. La respiración le tembló, se concentró para deshacer los candados mágicos que abrirían una puerta luminosa para Carridge y su inesperada compañía. Escuchó los pasos en el vestíbulo y el aire llenó el último rincón de sus pulmones: Valentine, los hermosos ojos rasgados de Valentine lo miraron con alguna duda, no se atrevían a mirar a su espalda, Harry tragó saliva: Andrew se plantó frente a él.

Es la hija de Ronald y Hermione. Ofelia irá detrás de ella, si no es que ya lo hace.

Ofelia se miró en el reflejo bajo la luz verdosa del foco: inexpresiva, a no ser por sus bellos ojos azules, toda ella mirándose a través de sus ojos azules tan abiertos, ella era sus ojos azules. Quieta. Sintió el hormigueo entre las piernas, placentero, pero no gimió esta vez, evitó bajar los dedos para tocarse, lo dejó pasar porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarse en el espejo y sentir un principio de náusea que apagó con la botella de vodka en su mano. Miró con más atención, se acercó al espejo y examinó el ojo derecho, en el cual el color blanco mostraba una delgadísima vena negra, la nausea aumentó y fue apagada con más vodka: sintió como una raíz, una nervadura en la garganta, encontró una nueva vena negra en el ojo izquierdo, un susurro de algo dentro de ella, como la vez en que Rádika le dio por primera vez la sangre de su vientre. Todo lo había aprendido en los libros de su padrastro, en ciertas costumbres de Ylia, que tantas veces quiso entrar a la bañera mientras Iuveli niña se duchaba. Había tomado conciencia de eso que los magos ancianos llamaban la Fuente, lo había hecho muy pequeña, a los once años de edad y, cuando se sintió preparada, a los catorce, dejó abiertas las alambradas filosas que impedían a los peones entrar a la casa de los Sviatov, dejó las puertas de par en par con las llaves que le quitó a Onoprienko cuando el viejo le acariciaba los muslos en su cabaña, antes de que ella le metiera una hoz en las fauces y lo dejara quemarse junto con toda su porquería. Casi dio otro trago al vodka, pero dejó caer la botella al piso, sin que se rompiera, abrió las llaves y se mojó la cara con agua, echó el largo cabello negro hacia atrás. Al salir del baño, el bar la recibió de nuevo con sus luces macilentas y manchadas de humo y sudor, gotas de sudor condensado que caían desde el techo heladas, la música estridente que había dejado de escuchar mientras algo como una voz dentro de ella le susurraba en el baño, frente al espejo, que tenía que darse prisa o todo se pudriría sin más ceremonias dentro de ella. El bar repleto de hombres y mujeres, muggles sin ninguna gracia, Iuveli ocultándose entre los muggles. No tenía caso seguir buscando en archivos y bibliotecas ahora que un rostro navegaba por las plácidas corrientes de su memoria, de la cual poco escapaba cuando Ofelia se lo proponía: la chica de ojos azules, tan asustada frente a la escena en un vagón de tren; Ofelia recordaba la linda cicatriz del elfo que la sacó de aquel lugar, haber dejado caer el cuchillo no tenía la menor importancia, los instrumentos para crear son sólo eso, y no cobran vida hasta que uno los empuña y deja escapar la emoción, pues Ofelia era una creadora, habría de crear el mundo de nuevo, un mundo para ella y nadie más, todo después de que la Fuente estuviera frente a ella y la Llave en sus manos. Sólo había dos problemas: el primero, saber a dónde habría huido la chica, a la cual no podía sentir más, a pesar de poner su gran capacidad para identificar la sangre mágica en juego; el segundo problema era más sencillo de resolver: tres mujeres que intentaban disimular su presencia en el bar, haciendo todo por mirarla sólo de reojo. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un vodka helado. Auroras, no cabía duda. Un billete sobre la barra. "Conserva el cambio", se empeñó en pronunciar con fuerza la r, se alejó trastabillando rumbo a la salida del lugar, tambaleante a los ojos de sus admiradoras, bebió el vodka de un solo trago y dejó caer el vaso en cualquier mesa. Apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, pareció víctima de ebrias arcadas, el aire de la noche al salir revolvió fantasmas de humo tras su espalda, se dirigió al callejón contiguo. Los pasos de Ofelia sonaron vacilantes sobre el empedrado mientras se alejaba del bar, haciendo discretas eses al caminar, como si cuidara que la borrachera en ciernes no le esquilmara encantos. El callejón era amplio y estaba mal iluminado, el cielo cerrado sobre la ciudad, Ofelia echó atrás la cabeza y el cabello negro brillante, ahora un tanto desordenado, cayó pesado sobre su espalda, pronto sería necesario un cambio de ropa. La noche se hacía cada vez más gélida con el paso de los días. Ella sabía porqué. Se detuvo a la mitad del callejón y escuchó: pasos detrás de ella. Las tres auroras vieron una espiga grisácea inclinarse, apoyar las manos en las rodillas, emitir sonidos entrecortados y guturales, tosidos; apresuraron el paso, la mujer les daba la espalda y estaba muy cerca, las magras luces del callejón se apagaron por completo. Las mujeres se quedaron inmóviles por un instante.

Lumos – tres voces.

La muy desgraciada – tres rostros iluminados por la luz de las varitas.

Prevenidas, en línea, tiene que ser ella y no se nos va a ir – sentenció una de ellas.

En el lugar donde Ofelia se había detenido había sólo un fragmento de madera blanca tirado en el piso: dejó caer la varita, no puede estar lejos.

Liz, pide refuerzos, esto no me está gustando nada.

No está lejos…

Puede estar a kilómetros de distancia, ¿has verificado ya la varita?

No la toques, si se largó, necesitamos confirmar que es de ella.

"Te digo que no está lejos". Una de las auroras agitó la varita: dos ojos azules brillaron en la luz blanca.

No, ¿cómo podría dejarlas solas, querida? – las r sonaron vibrantes tras la mujer, seguidas de la piel desgarrada.

El callejón saltó en fuegos artificiales de bellos colores: una silueta apoyando las manos en el empedrado vomitaba, seguramente tras una mala borrachera, mientras otra figura sujetaba manos, desviaba trayectorias, hacía girar una hoja afilada trazando sonrisas en el aire, detenida en el nuevo impulso para disfrutar un último grito: "¡Pide refuerzos, Liz, pide los malditos refuerzos…!".

La guitarra le hacía tanta falta en aquella casa laberíntica: soy el Minotauro ciego y sordo, y además estúpido ¿pero qué otra cosa hay por hacer ahora? Basil no entendía mucho de lo que discutían Harry, Valentine Carridge y aquel tipo tan parecido a Potter, incluso en cuanto al cabello grisáceo. La gran diferencia eran los ojos azules llenos de desprecio hacia el dueño de la casa. También era mucho más delgado: Harry tenía una espalda amplia; el muchacho, Andrew según habían dicho (él no se molestó en dirigirle la palabra) era delgado y le daba una impresión de astuta fragilidad. Carridge apenas había inclinado la cabeza para saludarlo, a lo cual Basil había respondido con un comentario desagradable y mal intencionado: "¿cómo está tu lacayo, puede mover el brazo? Dale mis saludos ¿quieres?". La expresión de Carridge pareció hervir de ira y humillación, y Basil hubiera continuado expresando su mal humor de buena gana, pero Potter lo detuvo. Ahora la conversación giraba en torno a Abigayl, que con cara de estúpida no podía hacer más que girar la cabeza hacia cada uno cuando abrían la boca.

Andrew y yo hemos estado investigando algunas cosas, Harry. Las gárgolas del Departamento de Misterios estuvieron a punto de lanzarse sobre mí cuando consulté uno de los libros prohibidos – rememoró Valentine.

Supongo que buscabas información sobre algo conocido como la Llave, Val – respondió el anfitrión.

Carridge lo miró confundida. Andrew se removió en su asiento y esbozó una sonrisa irónica, frotándose los ojos con los dedos.

¿Sabías lo que dice ese libro, Harry?

Yo mismo lo rescaté de una cueva en Grecia, hace años, después de que la Fuente casi fue abierta…

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Podríamos haber llevado mejor la investigación si hubiéramos sabido desde un principio lo que buscábamos!

Val, confío en ti, te conozco y sé que tus motivos son sinceros. Jamás he dudado de ti, pero no puedo decir lo mismo sobre el Ministerio de Magia. Cuando Eleazar Raames fue ministro, intentó apoderarse del control de la Fuente. Por experiencia puedo asegurarte que mientras menos personas sepan sobre este asunto, menor será la tentación de hacer algo que ocasionará muchas muertes. Sé que eres una mujer honorable, eres fiel a tu trabajo: habrías entregado un reporte con esta información de inmediato, y no quiero pensar lo que el actual ministro habría considerado al respecto. Muchos intereses se están moviendo desde que Ofelia comenzó con su particular método de investigación. ¿Por qué otra razón el Ministerio guardaría toda la información sobre la Fuente en la sección de acceso restringido? No se han detenido en la investigación desde hace veinte años; no lo harán ahora que todo indica el resurgimiento de esa energía mágica, y te aseguro que pueden actuar de manera muy vil para obtener lo que quieren. ¿No te das cuenta? En este asunto no contamos con aliados incondicionales, con la excepción de tu caso: el Ministerio querrá, estoy seguro, el poder que representa la Fuente, y Ofelia no se detendrá hasta liberarla. Lo cual nos trae a esta conversación, a este lugar.

La Capitana de Aurores suspiró pesadamente antes de colocarse un cigarro entre los labios. La varita de Andrew se encendió frente a ella y el humo fue exhalado con pesadez. Abigayl miró a Harry con expresión inquisitiva.

Me encontré con una mujer en un tren, en Essex… cuando entré al vagón, había una persona detrás de ella… había sangre en todos lados – una nota de temor asomó entre las palabras – ¿ella… ella era… Ofelia?

Ojos azules, piel blanca…– enumeró Andrew mirándola condescendiente.

Sí…

Labios finos, muy delgada…

Sí, exacto…

Eso sin contar el cuchillo que seguramente tenía en la mano – sonrisa retorcida del forense.

Abigayl guardó silencio con los ojos clavados en él, que parecía disfrutar cada palabra con que describía a la asesina.

Sí, era Ofelia y no sé qué demonios hiciste para que dejara caer el arma ¿no es cierto Valentine?

Así es… tuvo que suceder algo realmente gordo para que esa infeliz se viera sorprendida. Cuando Andrew hizo pruebas en el lugar, se encontró con la marca que dejó el cuchillo en el suelo del vagón… también encontró un rastro mágico muy potente, fuera de las escalas habituales. El cadáver del tipo que Ofelia mató en Hogsmeade también nos dio en qué pensar: tenía un mensaje guardado bajo la piel de la ingle. Decía que existe una llave. Al principio no tuve idea de porqué querría que lo supiéramos, pero después me di cuenta de que intenta usarnos para conseguir lo que quiere, además de satisfacer su tremendo ego. Andrew y yo hemos trabajado bastante sobre el caso, y la posibilidad más clara después de pensarlo bastante, fue que este tipo – señaló a Basil con desprecio – no podría ser la Llave, dado que no tiene ningún rastro de aura mágica en él.

Muy bien, Val – reconoció Harry – siempre has sido perspicaz. En realidad Basil logró engañarnos a todos por unos días, haciéndonos creer que teníamos a la persona indicada. Creo, incluso, que llegó a engañar a la misma Ofelia y por eso lo he protegido. Hasta que…

Hasta que me sentiste a mí – interrumpió Abigayl con tristeza.

La sala se cubrió de un silencio pesado, interrumpido por el encendedor de Basil, que prendió un cigarro mirando al piso. Ofreció uno a Abigayl, que lo tomó por reflejo.

Entonces esa mujer sabe quién soy… sabe lo que soy… ahora está buscándome a mí. Por eso me trajiste aquí – miró a Harry – donde no puede venir… o eso espero. ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar encerrada? No quiero quedarme en este lugar para siempre…

No puedes quedarte mucho tiempo, Abigayl – sentenció Harry – por desgracia, que la Fuente vuelva a surgir no depende de que tú estés presente o no.

¿Cómo dices? ¿La Fuente será abierta de todos modos? Si la Llave no está presente ¿cómo va a suceder eso? – Valentine se inclinó hacia el anfitrión.

No será abierta, Val, pero volverá a emerger de la tierra, y sólo eso representa un peligro muy grande. La Fuente es, en esencia, una manifestación maligna: está impregnada de la voluntad, del aura de Slytherin, desde hace más de mil años. Había permanecido dormida por mucho tiempo, hasta que alguien…

La señorita Granger – terció Basil con fruición.

… hasta que alguien encontró la forma de alcanzarla – Harry torció el gesto – y estuvo a punto de abrirla. Sin embargo, esa persona había transmitido la facultad de liberar la energía a su hija… sin saberlo, claro está. Por tanto, la Fuente no podía ser abierta en ese momento. Las muertes causadas por Ofelia no están siendo desperdiciadas: ella las utiliza para ofrecerlas a la Fuente, para alimentar su sed de vida… la Fuente se apodera de las almas, las contiene en sí misma y con ellas se hace más fuerte, hasta que puede salir a la luz otra vez. Mientras más tardemos en detener a Ofelia, más pronto emergerá la Fuente, y menos tiempo tendré para preparar a Abigayl.

Basil y la chica saltaron de inmediato, mirándolo con sorpresa.

¿Para qué tienes que prepararla? – Basil se acercó amenazante entre una nube de humo grisáceo. Andrew pareció divertido por la escena.

Abigayl tiene que cerrar la Fuente, Basil… tiene que cerrarla para siempre. Tenía mis dudas respecto a ti, pensé que en realidad podrías ser tú la Llave, por eso te he mostrado los recuerdos en el Pensadero… creí que eso podría activar algo oculto en ti. La duda quedó resuelta cuando sentí estallar el aura mágica de Abigayl. Ahora debo cuidar de ella, prepararla para dominar sus fuerzas.

¡¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer yo en todo esto? ¡A mí no me interesan sus malditos asuntos! – exclamó Abigayl con enojo.

Me temo que no tienes opción… si no lo haces, todos estaremos en riesgo; las posibilidades son incalculables, el Ministerio podría…

¡Me importa un bledo lo que tú y tu Ministerio puedan hacer! ¡Hay una loca asesina tras de mí, sin que yo tenga la culpa de nada!

Abigayl, tienes que entenderlo, si no ponemos fin a esto…

Harry fue interrumpido por la vibración de dos intercomunicadores: Carridge y Andrew se enderezaron de inmediato, extrayendo los aparatos.

Una vez más, la señorita Malfoy nos deleita – sonrió Andrew con acidez y gesto torvo.

¡Maldita sea! – Carridge alzó la voz – Harry, tenemos que irnos, atacó a una patrulla de vigilancia, una aurora sobrevivió. ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

Harry tomó un candelabro de la mesa, el cual resplandeció al contacto de la mano.

Tomen esto, los llevará de inmediato al lugar… es cerca de la estación de Bond Street, si no me equivoco.

No, no te equivocas – asintió Carridge consciente de la sensibilidad mágica de Harry.

Mantenme informado, Val.

Sí… y espero lo mismo de ti a partir de hoy – gruñó la Capitana.

Lamento lo que te ocurre, Abigayl – la voz de Andrew sorprendió a la chica, que clavó la mirada en los ojos claros mientras el forense desaparecía con Carridge.

Abigayl se volvió hacia Basil con la mirada llena de dudas.

Esto no va a terminar nunca – reclamó alejándose hacia las escaleras, sin dar tiempo a que el hombre respondiera.

Un corte en la ingle – anunció el curandero en cuanto Carridge inquirió por el estado de la aurora sobreviviente – estuvo a punto de morir desangrada, pero la herida no fue lo suficientemente profunda para causar una hemorragia tan rápida.

¿Dónde está? – Valentine caminó al lado del curandero, seguida de cerca por Andrew, cuyos ojos recorrían el callejón de arriba a abajo con rapidez.

Mi equipo la está atendiendo ahora, no la hemos movido por precaución, hasta que podamos estabilizarla y llevarla a San Mungo. Tiene otras heridas graves. Las otras dos están muertas, no hemos movido nada en el lugar.

Bien hecho. Andrew, ve qué puedes sacar de todo esto, aunque estoy segura de que no habrá nada nuevo…

El muchacho asintió y se dirigió a los cadáveres, extrayendo al caminar los instrumentos del maletín. Carridge lo vio acuclillarse junto a uno de los cuerpos y comenzar a hacer su trabajo. Se apresuró a llegar donde la aurora herida. Dos curanderos se afanaban con ella: uno apuntaba delicadamente con la varita hacia el vientre de la mujer, mientras el otro palpaba sobre el pecho y escuchaba con atención el ritmo cardiaco.

Aurora, resista, los curanderos van a sacarla pronto de aquí, va a estar bien.

Capitana Carridge… Jules Ashby, división de patrullaje permanente – la voz de la mujer sonó débil y temblorosa.

Tranquila Ashby, cálmese y dígame que sucedió aquí.

La encontramos a tres calles de aquí y decidimos seguirla, entró al bar cercano. No podríamos identificarla con seguridad entre la gente. La vigilamos por al menos una hora, pensamos que era extraño que pasara el tiempo en un bar de muggles… creíamos que tal vez vería al hombre que fue aprehendido hace unas semanas. En algún momento entró a los lavabos y permaneció ahí unos veinte minutos; cuando salió, parecía estar ebria, salió tambaleándose del bar, así que fuimos tras ella… encontramos una varita mágica en el piso, pero no había rastros de la desgraciada, había apagado las luces, no estaba… y luego estaba detrás de Liz Hamil… no usó la varita… tenía una navaja, un arma afilada…

¿Notó algo más, Jules?

La aurora tosió pesadamente, algunas gotas diminutas de sangre le mancharon la túnica. Sollozó llevándose la mano al abdomen.

Teníamos miedo… no era normal, era algo más, había algo… como si su aura causara miedo… no podíamos movernos como siempre, nos atacó de la manera que quiso… yo sentía tanto miedo que no pude reaccionar a tiempo… vi la mirada de Liz cuando la vio de frente… estaba aterrada, tardó un siglo en levantar la varita… y luego esto – miró hacia la mancha de sangre en su muslo, extendiéndose hacia el suelo – me apuntó con la varita, yo estaba en el piso ya… me apuntó y dijo algo en un idioma extraño. Luego desapareció… yo no quería hacer ruido, no quería que regresara y me quedé callada… sólo mandé la alerta al Departamento de Aurores…

Carridge apretó los dientes y miró a Andrew, que parecía ya no disfrutar los métodos de Ofelia como antes. Los instrumentos mágicos levitaban a su alrededor mientras él se levantaba y observaba el entorno. Los curanderos se dispusieron a levantar a la aurora mientras una camilla se acercaba flotando. Carridge cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido: tres auroras patrullando. Sólo tres. Se volvió hacia la mujer, que presionaba con mayor fuerza en el abdomen mientras los quejidos le llenaban la boca.

Ashby ¿por qué dividieron la unidad de patrullaje? ¿dónde están los otros tres aurores asignados?

Uno de los artilugios de Andrew parpadeó con una luz verdosa, cada vez con mayor intensidad, el forense observó atento: magia oscura, muy poderosa. Se volvió hacia donde Valentine interrogaba a la sobreviviente. "Ofelia nunca falla…".

La orden vino del Departamento, Capitana – gimió la aurora – el comunicado llegó antes de…

¡Carridge, muévete! – el grito de Andrew la asustó, mientras el forense corría hacia ella.

¿De qué hablas, Andrew…?

¡Muévete ya, muévete!

La alcanzó en el momento en que la aurora Ashby clavaba las uñas en su propia carne con un grito agudo de dolor: la sangre borboteó entre los labios y un estallido quemante reventó en el cuerpo tendido sobre la camilla, expeliendo un humo negro y corrosivo. Los curanderos saltaron hacia atrás entre gritos de espanto y ardor, llevándose las manos a la cara, mientras la camilla caía y las entrañas de la aurora se desparramaban infectadas por el hechizo de Ofelia.

Es un hechizo retroactivo – Andrew contuvo las ganas de vomitar entre la peste de la carne y las emanaciones – no podía dejarla viva… Ofelia nunca falla…

Carridge ocultó la cara entre los brazos del forense, tratando de contener la respiración sin lograrlo del todo. Alcanzó a observar la escena: aurores y curanderos corrían asustados, tratando de auxiliarse unos a otros, mientras el cuerpo de la mujer, partido por la mitad, yacía consumiéndose entre espumas negras y chirridos de la piel pudriéndose.

Otra vez quería que lo supiéramos, está jugando con nosotros, Andrew… quiere enfrentarnos… sólo eran tres auroras… ¿por qué demonios sólo tres?

Carridge se dejó conducir hacia la salida del callejón. Respiró profundo y jadeó, el muchacho la miraba con atención. Los ojos rasgados de Valentine lagrimeaban mientras recordaba las palabras de Harry Potter: "El Ministerio no se ha detenido en la investigación desde hace veinte años… te aseguro que pueden actuar de manera muy vil para obtener lo que quieren…".

¿Qué pasa, Valentine?

Sólo eran tres auroras… el grupo debía ser de al menos seis… nunca ordené la división de las patrullas…


End file.
